


A Little Gryffindor Snake

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Character Death, Implied Mpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, No Voldemort, Past Child Abuse, Small Torture scene in bonus chapter, Tags May Change, Tom lives in Harry's time, WIP, kind of paranoid Dumbledore, state-sponsored homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry desperately tried to get his animagus form to impress his father, of course he gets stuck in his animagus form, cursing himself when he is a small snake. Pity there is only one person he can turn too… and he doesn’t want to ask Tom Riddle, the heir of Slytherin, for any help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Gryffindor Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> This is a one-shot(might come more if I get some plot in mind, but we will see).  
> EDit 26-06: Not a one-shot anymore. This story is also posted on AFF, but decided to also post it here. 
> 
> Pairing will be Tom Riddle/Harry Potter. There will be no Voldemort, Tom lives in Harry’s era as well, Tom’s past is the same though, the orphanage and his mother dying after his birth and so on.
> 
> An idea that formed in my mind and wouldn’t get out T.T. I know this might have been done before, don’t know since I haven’t read all the fanfiction out there XD. 
> 
> Warning: BoyxBoy, slash, yaoi. Don’t read if this offends you!  
> Don’t have a Beta-reader, all mistakes are my own! And English isn’t my first language!!  
> I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the characters! And I don't make any money out of this!
> 
> Anyway on with the story and hope you enjoy ^-^.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> This is a one-shot(might come more if I get some plot in mind, but we will see).  
> EDit 26-06: Not a one-shot anymore. This story is also posted on AFF, but decided to also post it here.
> 
> Pairing will be Tom Riddle/Harry Potter. There will be no Voldemort, Tom lives in Harry’s era as well, Tom’s past is the same though, the orphanage and his mother dying after his birth and so on.
> 
> An idea that formed in my mind and wouldn’t get out T.T. I know this might have been done before, don’t know since I haven’t read all the fanfiction out there XD.
> 
> Warning: BoyxBoy, slash, yaoi. Don’t read if this offends you!  
> Don’t have a Beta-reader, all mistakes are my own! And English isn’t my first language!!  
> I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the characters! And I don't make any money out of this!
> 
> Anyway on with the story and hope you enjoy ^-^.

### A Little Gryffindor Snake:

Harry was now in his sixth year of Hogwarts and he had to admit that he would not soon forget this year. The past 5 years were great, together with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley; they had a lot of fun. And often they helped out the Weasley twins with their pranks. Of course Hermione was always reluctant, yet she always helped them one way or another. 

This year was different however, this particular year Harry wanted to try and get his animagus form. Because he already knew he had one, he kind of pressured Snape, or Severus, his second godfather, into making the potion to reveal if he had an animagus. Now the only thing to do was try and reach it. 

Harry had secretly started it since the start of his sixth year, not even Ron or Hermione knew about it. He wanted to impress his parents mostly, because his father had been one of the Marauders and he wanted to be just like them, able to get his animagus form while still in Hogwarts. 

But Harry was slowly starting to lose hope, he knew in theory how it all worked… yet he couldn’t get it work. He had no idea what he was doing wrong. It shouldn’t have been this difficult, considering that he had always been great at magic and everything. 

He kept trying and trying, in one of the empty classrooms, hoping and wishing that he would success in it this schoolyear. As the year passed however Harry began to doubt himself… if he ever would get it to work or maybe he was just doomed to fail with this. 

As May ended Harry found himself once more in the empty classroom. His friends had been asking what he had been doing, but he said it was a secret and no one was supposed to know. He rather liked this. It was so nice to have something for himself, a secret like this. Normally his parents would want to know everything, especially his mother worried about him a lot. 

Harry had decided to keep it a secret that he had almost been in Slytherin; the sorting hat had said he would be great in Slytherin. His mother would not have minded, but his father would have had a heart attack if he knew. 

Harry let out a sigh, after he locked the door. Then he put his stuff on one of the tables and concentrated on his magic core, feeling it. Willing it to shift him in his animal form, whatever that would be. He could clearly feel the magic around him; he had always been sensitive to it. Yet it didn’t listen to him as well as it normally would. 

And Harry hated it; he took another deep sigh, once again focusing on the magic in the air. Imagining how it would feel like to be an animal, to call out his inner animal and his animagus form like that. Just like he had practised so often… and it always failed, Harry hoped that this time would be different. He desperately prayed, because the end of the schoolyear was so near. He couldn’t bear the thought of him failing now… 

As he took another deep breath he felt a sudden surge of magic and he gasped his eyes widening, before he felt his body shifting and he let it. He calmed himself down, as he felt his body growing smaller. Before he slowly opened his eyes, he froze as he couldn’t see that well, but as instinct took over he scented the air with his tongue… wait what!? Tongue, a small forked tongue that was what he could see. And Harry moved forward, but he felt his body sliding over the ground instead of walking with feet or legs… and he couldn’t fucking believe it… his animagus form was a snake!? His father would kill him for sure… 

When he tried to shift back however, he found himself incapable of it. He cursed and hissed angrily. He tried again and again, but nothing worked. This couldn’t be happening… if he couldn’t even turn back then he could not tell his father anything and he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone at all. 

Then Harry froze… knowing there was one person he could talk to. Despite the fact that he hated him, at least Harry kept telling himself that. But Tom Riddle was a parselmouth, capable of speaking to snakes… Harry knew though, that there would be a price for asking the Slytherin to help him. Harry was no fool, where everyone looked at him with desire and love and everything else, he knew the heir of Slytherin himself was acting like the good student he was. 

There was a darker side to Tom Riddle, and Harry cursed when he realized he had no choice but then to confront Riddle and ask for his help… 

 

Tom sat in the library, reading a book he got a while ago. Sixth year was a busy year for most people. Although Tom was a brilliant student and he knew this himself, he still had to work hard for it. Sometimes he knew should have been a Ravenclaw, but he had too much ambitions for it. And besides that he was able to charm people to do what he wanted them to do, without them even really noticing that he had used them. 

Of course his good looks also helped a lot, despite him being a half-blood, at first they, the Slytherin house shunned him because of him being a mudblood, but they quickly found out about Tom being the heir of Slytherin himself last year. He was a parselmouth and when he investigated his family, he found out about his mother being from the Gaunt family, who were descendants from Slytherin. Soon after, everyone in Slytherin bowed down to him. 

Of course the other houses didn’t look at him like that. They shunned him even more. Considering he had just found out last schoolyear, it might take a while for the whole school to get used to it. Not everyone could say they were descendant from one of the founders after all. Tom crossed his legs under the table and continued to read the book about some piece of interesting magic. It was a piece of dark magic, something that they didn’t exactly learn at Hogwarts. 

Tom inwardly grinned as he remembered how Draco Malfoy gave it to him, as a compensation for all those years that they had treated him like he didn’t even exist. Not that it bothered Tom; he was used to people being afraid of him or looking down on him. Yet none of them knew what he was truly capable off. And no one would ever know, except Dumbledore… it seemed like the old headmaster could see straight through his act. Yet it didn’t matter. Tom knew what he wanted and he would always get what he wants. 

Tom blinked a few times, as he heard hissing. A snake. He glanced over his book and could see a few students running away scared, he put the book down completely and saw a small snake moving towards him. Tom raised an eyebrow at the language that was coming from the snake. It seemed like the animal was in a bad mood, but Tom wondered what a snake was doing here inside the castle. 

The snake looked up and the forked tongue slipped out a few times, before it moved forward at lighting speed and stopped near Tom’s chair, looking up at the Slytherin. When Tom heard Pince’s angry voice saying that no animals were allowed inside the library, of course he was send out, but not before attempting to pick up the snake. Yet the snake hissed angrily and almost bit him. 

Tom narrowed his eyes at it and hissed that they should leave the library. The snake seemed to understand it and they went to the hallway. Tom let out a small sigh, as he moved further away, hearing that the snake was following him and calling out to him. He stopped at one of the empty classrooms and opened the door, hissing at the snake, which seemed taken aback for one second, to get inside. 

Tom followed and locked the door, before turning towards the snake. _“Since I have a feeling you were looking for me, I hope you are satisfied I got send out of the library because of you.”_ Tom hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the animal.

_“I certainly am satisfied. I need your help.”_ The snake hissed back and Tom was almost sure the snake was glaring back at him. 

Tom carded a hand through his chair. _“Go ahead.”_ He said, as he sat down at one of the chairs. The snake seemed to move a bit closer, but then stopped. The snake was certainly strange. _“You are not a real snake… you are an animagus.”_ Tom stated when he realized why the snake was acting so strange.

_“I am… I got kind of stuck you see… and since you are the only one I can turn too.”_ Tom chuckled a bit. That was quite amusing. _“Don’t you dare laugh at me!!”_ The snake hissed out and Tom’s lips curved upward. The snake certainly had a temper. 

_“And who is this I am talking to now?”_ Tom asked, as he leaned down a bit, the snake pulled his head away. _“Considering you have such a temper… you almost wear your heart on your sleeve. I would say a… Gryffindor?”_ Tom raised an eyebrow. 

The snake stayed silent, not denying or saying it was true. Tom leaned his elbows on his knees, staring down at the snake. He could be patient. The snake moved a bit, apparently not wanting to have Tom’s eyes on him at all. After a while the small hisses could be heard, reluctantly the snake responded to Tom’s question. _“Yes… I am in Gryffindor.”_

Tom smirked. _“Well well…. And to have a snake as animagus. That surely must be a let-down.”_ The snake let out an angry hiss and Tom chuckled. _“Now tell me, I suppose you want me to turn you back, correct?”_

_“Yes, Riddle. That is what I want. I don’t want to spend my fucking life as a snake, only being able to speak to you.”_ Tom narrowed his eyes and the snake froze for one second.

_“Then you better play nice with me, considering I am the only one who can understand you.”_ Tom hissed out, while straitening himself again. In a way Tom didn’t like the snake, he had a feeling he didn’t like the person behind it or maybe he did... Of course the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was a big part of why hated the people that were in the house of the Lions.

They both became silent. Before the snake started hissing again. _“Alright... I am sorry about that. I already have a bad day as it is. I don’t want to make it worse.”_ The small snake slithered a bit closer. _“Please help me, Riddle. That is all I ask of you.”_

Tom crossed his arms over his chest again, looking down at the snake. It was nice in a way that he could make sure the snake would be begging for it. That he could control this person’s life… Inwardly Tom was very pleased about this. Yet something held him down from helping the snake. _“Who are you?”_

Tom noticed that all movement stopped from the small snake. Interesting, it was possible that this was someone he knew then… someone also in their sixth year and in Gryffindor? Gryffindor and Slytherin had a lot of classes together… but who could it be then. 

_“It doesn’t matter who I am, now does it!? You just cast the stupid spell to turn me back into a human. Then you can laugh and bully me all you want!”_ The snake was clearly agitated again and somehow Tom enjoyed it. The Slytherin’s were so careful lately… they didn’t dare to stand up to him anymore. 

Tom moved down and a smirk appeared on his face. _“I can also just let you figure out how to change back yourself… I wonder how long that would take. A week? Maybe then I will find out who you are, either way you tell me or I find out another way.”_ Oh, he was enjoying this. He wondered how the little snake would react now. 

_“Y…you gotta be kidding me!?”_ the snake hissed out. _“I knew that even if I asked for your help, you wouldn’t give it to me. You are a fucking bastard and Dumbledore is right about you!”_

_“Let’s leave the old fool out of this conversation!”_ Tom hissed angrily and Tom was pleased when the snake seemed to flinch. Tom knew his anger was radiating through his body, and it might have even turned his eyes red for one second. _“Anyway…”_ Tom started when he was a bit calmer again. _“Don’t think even for one second I will help you for free.”_

_“What do you want then…?”_ The snake asked reluctantly. Almost as if fearing the answer. 

_“Depends who you are. And what you could give me.”_ Tom replied back, eyeing the snake. 

The snake seemed to sigh, before looking straight into his eyes. Tom knew he was the only one who could truly help the snake. So he knew that the snake would answer, just like he predicted. Yet the answer shocked him. _“Harry Potter.”_ The snake hissed softly. 

Tom’s eyes widened a small fraction. Potter? That explained a lot. Tom inwardly smirked at this revelation. _“Potter…”_ He repeated slowly, and a small grin still found its way to his face. This was simply a gift. From all the Gryffindor’s, Tom had to admit his eyes always trailed to the black-haired male. He saw the snake pull back a bit. _“Don’t worry… I won’t hurt you, unless you want me too.”_ Tom hissed, not even trying to keep the desire out of his eyes or voice. 

And he knew the message got across, when he saw Harry moving even further away from him. _“I think… I will try to fix this myself.”_ Harry hissed, as he moved towards the door, before stopping for it. He couldn’t exactly get out and Tom raised his wand, warding the door, before pointing his wand at the little snake and casting the spell to revealing the human. 

He heard the snake let out a small gasp, Harry wanted to turn around when he was fully human again, but Tom moved forward and pushed him flat against the door, grabbing the male’s wrists in both his hands and putting them against the door, using his body to keep the smaller teenage caged. “L…let me go!” Harry screamed. 

Tom chuckled. “Really… I think not. What about my payment?” He felt Harry tense, and he swiftly turned the other around, pushing Harry’s back hard against the door, and once again holding the wrists above Harry’s head. Tom groaned softly, as he noticed the green eyes looking at him, the pupils dilating a bit. Their faces so close their breaths were mingling and Tom could hardly suppress his desire. 

He had always had a weakness for the same gender, even though mostly girls found their way into his bed, because he didn’t want to be seen as a gay. All an act… Because Tom knew he was gay. And he knew for certain Harry was gay too. “What do you want, Riddle…” Harry asked and struggled a bit, but to no avail. 

“I think we both know what I want, Harry.” Tom replied, and Harry had never heard his name whispered so seductively. Tom moved a bit closer, feeling Harry’s struggles stopping. The green eyes looking down at Tom’s lips. Tom smirked. “And we both know I always get what I want. No matter how long it takes.” 

Harry glanced back up into those dark eyes. “I already told you… I am not gay.” Harry said softly. Tom pushed forward, his left thigh pressing against Harry’s groin and Harry’s eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. 

“Could have fooled me, Potter. You know we are both acting… your family would never approve of the Potter heir to be gay, and neither would anyone approve of me being gay.” Tom said softly, enjoying how he was riling up the Potter heir, but knowing it was true. Leaning forward he breathed softly against Harry’s left ear. “Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me now...” Then he slowly licked the earlobe, before sucking on it gently. 

Harry shuddered, his fingers clenching, his body was reacting. No matter what, he had never acted upon his desire. Yet he knew Tom was telling the truth. A female body didn’t excite him at all. But for fear what his father would say… he kept it a secret. He dated Cho… he dated Ginny for a while. Yet no one could take his place… From the first moment Harry laid eyes upon Tom Riddle he was already doomed. That is why he hated Tom… because it had been love at first sight in their first year… and Harry knew that Tom Riddle would and could use it against him. 

Harry closed his eyes briefly, he could still feel Tom trailing his tongue over his ear and sometimes gently sucking on his lobe. Harry never believed that ears could be this sensitive, as he shuddered again. Harry let out a sigh, he couldn’t deny this. He wanted it… He leaned his head forward and he felt Tom stop, Harry softly kissed the others neck and sucked on it. He heard Tom’s breath hitch a bit. Then he moved up to Tom’s ear. “You are a fucking bastard, Riddle.” He whispered.

Tom chuckled. “You will find just what a bastard I can be, Harry.” Tom replied, before pulling back a bit and Harry glanced up at him through his glasses. “And I will make certain you will enjoy it.” Tom smiled. That brightening smile, that up close seemed even brighter and Harry felt himself getting lost. “You will never want another; only I will be able to satisfy you.” Tom moved closer. “You’re still a virgin, correct?” 

Harry kept silent, not wanting to admit that no one else could satisfy him anyway. Tom’s ego was already big enough after all. “Yes. I am still a virgin.” Harry glared at the other, but Tom’s eyes just got a hungry and dangerous glint. Harry gulped; he felt his arousal only heightened when Tom looked at him like this.  
Tom was glad that it was late in the afternoon and this classroom would mostly likely not be used again for today, because he had no desire to go somewhere else. Not when he had Harry Potter here, willingly. How long had he dreamed about this… and he was all for him, a virgin. Tom crushed his lips against the other and he felt Harry gasp from the sudden impact. He moved his knee forward between Harry’s legs and Harry’s eyes closed, as a moan was ripped from his throat. 

Tom drank it down; he wanted to remember this moment forever. And he would make sure that this would have a repeat. He would not lose Harry Potter. Harry bucked his hips forward, his arms and back arching from the door and Harry tried his best to kiss him back but Tom could feel the insecurity, yet he could also feel Harry’s lust and desire, as if it was his own. 

Harry desperately tried to move against Tom, to kiss Tom back just as passionately as Tom kissed him, but it still didn’t feel enough, and he opened his mouth more and licked against Tom’s lips, Tom immediately reacted and opened his lips as well, their tongues connecting and battling for dominance, yet Tom won. Harry opened his eyes, clouded by lust. But he saw Tom’s eyes that were normally dark blue, now it looked like they were tinted red, slightly around the pupils. 

Harry groaned, when he realised that Tom was also affected by this. Tom pulled back, their foreheads touching, but Tom’s grip on his wrists still held strong. “No turning back now. I will never let you go, Harry Potter.” Tom said, a bit breathless. 

Harry shivered from the intensity in Tom’s eyes as he made that statement. “Maybe I don’t want you to let me go.” Harry whispered softly, while he was still trying to catch his own breath. Harry was a bit pleased when he saw Tom’s eyes widened, before they darkened and now Harry was sure that he saw Tom’s eyes turning red around the irises. 

Harry knew that it meant danger… He had read about it, dark magic… But before Harry could think much more, Tom devoured his mouth again and Harry kissed back. Harry was glad when he felt Tom release his wrists, his hand immediately tangled into Tom’s neat hair. Tom didn’t seem to mind, as one hand trailed to Harry’s back, the other holding Harry’s neck, as if Tom was scared he would still leave, the Slytherin kept him caged in. Harry pulled gently at Tom’s hair, and he felt Tom groan against his mouth, the dark eyes closing. Harry pushed his hips forward again when Tom pushed his thigh once again against his groin. 

Tom pulled back and cast a wordless and wandless spell, Harry was a bit shocked by the sheer power the heir of Slytherin had. But then he felt he was completely naked and he let out a gasp. Tom turned him around pushing him against one of the desk. Harry instead turned around, but Tom didn’t let up and caged him against the desk, Harry had no choice, as Tom’s hands pushed him back. He lay back on the table. 

Tom looked up, the blue eyes tinted with red trailing over his body. As if memorizing ever curve, Tom’s hands gently moved up and down his stomach, as the Slytherin stood between his legs, still completely clothed. “You’re wearing way too much.” Harry pointed out, as he moved up, but Tom didn’t let him. The hands against his abdomen pushing him back. 

Tom grinned at him, as he raised his hands and removed his tie, before also removing his robe, letting it fall to the ground. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment.” Tom said, as he began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Harry silently watched as Tom opened his shirt, eyeing the small show Tom was putting on, before he locked back up to Tom’s eyes. “I think I can guess.” Harry whispered. In their first year Tom had wanted to be friends with him, but he only heard terrible things about Slytherin’s, well not from his mother, but from everyone else… so he had turned Tom down. Back then… there had already been a connection between them and Harry had denied it. 

Tom’s eyes narrowed slightly at the reminder. “You could have had me so much sooner, had you not turned down my friendship.” Tom leaned down over Harry, so close their lips almost touched. “And what for… For keeping up appearances. You are such a fool.” 

Harry didn’t reply, he didn’t need to. He knew he had been a fool. “I will make it up to you…” Harry promised. He grasped Tom’s hand which had stopped close to Tom’s trousers. Tom let him, Harry sat up a bit and Tom took a small step back. Harry looked up at him for permission and Tom nodded. Harry opened up the trousers and the opened the last buttons of Tom’s shirt. Tom moved his arms backwards, discarding the shirt. Tom’s hands moved forward them and trailed lightly over Harry’s sides. 

Harry shivered, but instead kept focused on his task, as he moved the zipper down, and gently pulled the trousers down, he could see the clear bulge in Tom’s black boxers. He moved his hand against it, trailing his fingers over the tip, knowing that soon that would be taking his virginity. And he wanted it. 

Tom watched silently as Harry moved his hands over him when he had pulled the trousers down. Tom kept moving his fingers gently over Harry’s sides, feeling the other shiver from the slight touches. Tom hissed when Harry’s fingers moved over the head of his cock. Harry glanced up and a small smirk appeared on the green-eyed male’s face. That was the moment that Tom snapped, he grabbed onto Harry’s head, fingers tangling in the messy black hair. He pulled Harry in for another rough kiss. 

Yet Harry didn’t let up and pushed his hand tighter against Tom’s cock. Tom groaned and moved his hand towards Harry’s penis, slightly pumping it, feeling it harden slowly, as he kept pumping it. Harry moaned into his mouth. Tom moved closer, his hand from Harry’s member moving to the other’s back and he pulled Harry closer to the edge of the desk. Harry’s hand faltered on his member and Tom whispered a word, his own boxer disappearing. 

Harry gasped, as he felt Tom’s member brush against his own and he pushed his hips upwards. Wanting more friction, no needing more friction. His hands went around Tom’s neck, pulling the other closer. Letting Tom know he wanted more. Tom’s hand at his back gently pushed him forward as well, keeping the control.

Tom pushed Harry down and kept moving his hips forward, yet he could also feel it wasn’t enough anymore, Harry’s legs went around his waist, attempting to pull him closer. Tom eventually pulled back from the kiss when he felt they needed the air. His hand from Harry’s back went up and Tom licked and sucked his fingers thoroughly. He didn’t want to hurt his new lover. 

Harry watched and let out a groan at the sight of Tom licking and sucking his own fingers. He tightened his legs around Tom’s waist and Tom glared at him ,as Tom’s free hand moved towards Harry’s cock, Harry remembered why not to tease a Slytherin. “Fuck!” Harry screamed out, as he arched his back and his head moved backwards, over the edge of the small table. 

Tom grinned around his fingers, as he first took Harry’s member in his hand, tightening his grip at the base of Harry’s cock, before gently circling his fingers over to top of Harry’s cock. When he felt his fingers were wet enough, he pulled back a bit. Slowly he moved his hand up and down over the other’s cock. 

Harry eased up his legs a bit to let Tom move more freely. He craned his neck upwards again and looked, as Tom moved his hand down. Harry tensed when he felt a finger circling at the entrance of his ass. “Relax.” Tom whispered huskily. Harry nodded and took a deep breath. “Just enjoy it.” Tom smirked, knowing that Harry would soon enjoy himself. 

Harry attempted to glare at the other, but knew he failed when Tom softly chuckled at him. Harry’s fingers grasped the edge of the desk next to his legs, tightening around it, as he struggled to calm down. Tom noticed that Harry was still tense, but gently pushed his finger in. He immediately felt Harry’s ass clenching down on his digit and Tom inwardly groaned. He could hardly wait to be buried in the Gryffindor. 

Slowly and gently he moved his finger in and out, tasting to see how Harry would take it. Yet Harry showed no real sign of discomfort. The green eyes were closed and Harry’s breathing was a bit ragged, he kept his movements on Harry’s cock gentle and slow. Tom leaned down a bit and moved his finger a bit more out, he moved a second finger against the entrance, he spit on them, and moved them inside in one trust. 

Harry let out a moan, as Tom moved two fingers inside him. Tom moved up and kissed him, before he could truly focus on the slight sting in his ass. Yet the hand on his cock was distracting him from the slight pain as well. “You… you bastard.” Harry gasped out, after Tom stopped kissing him. 

Tom smirked. “You look beautiful.” He said, ignoring Harry completely. He kept moving his fingers in and out, scissoring the walls a bit. Still feeling Harry’s ass tightening on his fingers. “You’re so tight… Tom groaned out. 

Harry closed his eyes and felt the movements in his ass, it still felt a bit strange, but it also arouse him. Tom slowly kissed his neck and then went down to his nipples and Harry let out a moan as Tom sucked on one of them, Harry moved his hands up and pushed Tom’s head against his chest. He felt Tom’s mouth smile against his nipple, before a sharp pain went through it as Tom bit down. Harry pulled tightly at Tom’s hair, his back arching, the fingers moving deeper inside him. 

Harry’s eyes rolled into his back, his head moving from the desk again, as a moan tore from him throat. Tom stopped all movements and Harry tried catching his breath. He knew Tom had just hit his prostate, but he never could believe it was that sensitive. Harry craned his head back up and saw Tom looking at him, desire and lust residing in those blue-red eyes. Harry pulled at Tom’s hair again.

Tom let Harry pull him in for a kiss and he moved his fingers once again forward, knowing where the small bundle of nerves were now, he groaned when he felt Harry moan against his mouth. The Gryffindor was divine and Tom knew he would also never be satisfied with someone else. Only Harry… 

Tom moved his fingers almost out and then gently pushed the third finger inside. Harry tensed up a bit, but Tom bit Harry’s lower lip, Harry kept moaning softly, while he also gasped for breath. He had never felt like this before. And the whole world could burn and Harry wouldn’t care, at that moment he only cared about Tom. 

“Please, Tom…” Harry pushed his hips back and forth when he got used to three fingers inside of him; Tom was also still teasing his cock. Yet always making sure that he didn’t come just yet. Tom didn’t give enough stimulation to push him over the edge. Harry should have known Tom was a control freak…

Tom kissed Harry again, more gently than the previous kisses and Harry closed his eyes, his hands on Tom’s back, as if afraid the other would leave him like this. Tom straightened himself, after one last lick at Harry’s lips. He eased his fingers out, and with a muttered spell lubricated his cock, moving his hand a few times over it. Tom leaned forward, feeling Harry’s hand tense on his back, when he felt the head of Tom’s member at his ass. Yet he gave a nod and Tom pushed forward, breaching the rim. 

Harry leaned back, his back arching, while he gasped through the small pain. Tom’s member was bigger than three fingers that was for sure. “Relax.” Tom groaned against his neck and he could feel Tom’s breath against his neck, before the Slytherin kissed and sucked on the skin there. Harry felt some of the tension easing away at Tom’s ministrations. 

Harry rotated his hips, trying to get used to the feeling of being so filled in his ass. When he let out a gasp, as the cock inside him moved over his prostate and Tom took in a deep breath at his movement. “Fool, stay still, before you hurt yourself.” Tom snarled softly, as he pushed himself up, bracing his hands next to Harry’s body, glaring down at the black-haired male lying on the desk. 

Harry snorted. “Then move, you bastard, you are not hurting me anymore.” Harry said, as he clenched his ass around Tom’s cock and he was awarded with another hungry glare from Tom and groan, before the Slytherin smirked down at him. 

“As you wish.” Tom whispered, as he moved down and kissed Harry on the lips again, before pulling out and pushing back in. Harry’s hands scrambled at his back, sometimes the sharp nails tearing over his skin. Yet it only heightened Tom’s arousal, as he picked up the pace. The small desk scrapped over the stones, and Tom moved his hand to Harry’s shoulders, pushing the other male back against his thrusts. 

Harry’s eyes rolled back and he gasped, breaking the kiss. Tom immediately moved to his throat and started kissing and sometimes biting at the skin there. Harry moved his hand to Tom’s shoulders attempting to hold on to him, as he felt Tom moving in and out of him at a rather fast pace. “Fuck!” Harry’s nail’s digging into Tom’s shoulders. And Tom let out a small hiss. 

Tom knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to make sure Harry came before him and he moved one hand down and started pumping Harry’s cock, already feeling the pre-come coming out of it. The Gryffindor was so responsive, Tom knew he could get addicted to it and he meant it, he might never let Harry go. Maybe he would kidnap the Potter heir, take him down to the Chamber of Secrets, where only he would be able to reach him. 

Harry’s gasping turned into moans as he felt Tom wanking his cock. “Oh God!” Tom’s pace however was still fast and strong, hitting his prostate on most trusts. Harry never felt this good before and he wanted it to last, but knew it was impossible. Already his balls were tightening, his orgasm approaching far too quickly. “Fuck… I am gonna come.” Harry screamed, as he grasped Tom’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Tom immediately licked the other’s lips and Harry opened his lips, their tongues battling and Harry kept his eyes locked onto those dark eyes, the red swirling in them. Harry closed his eyes and moaned when he felt his climax hitting him hard, never before had he experienced such a strong orgasm. 

Tom groaned when he felt Harry's cock spurting out the semen over his hand and the other’s stomach and his own stomach a bit, Harry’s muscles clenching and unclenching around his own member, Tom bit down hard at Harry’s neck, as he approached his own orgasm, pumping his cum inside the other male. They lay there silently, Tom leaning over Harry’s slightly smaller frame. Harry’s legs dangling next to Tom’s legs. Tom was aware he had bit down hard enough to draw blood but Harry didn’t seem to mind, as he was gasping, trying to catch his breath.

Tom also tried to get his breathing back under control. This was the best sex he had ever had, and it was even better than his fantasies about the green-eyed male. He slowly licked at the small wound and felt Harry shuddered, Tom’s hand moved over Harry’s stomach, smearing out the cum. Tom chuckled. And Harry let out an irritated ‘What?’ 

Tom pushed himself up and looked down at the other. “Look here, my own personal little Gryffindor Snake.” Tom smirked. Harry narrowed his eyes. But Tom didn’t let up and moved closer, their foreheads touching. “So beautiful and tempting. I might just kidnap you, keep you all for myself.” Harry’s eyes widened. 

“You wouldn’t do that!?” Harry said shocked, but even Harry wasn’t sure about it, but Tom simply chuckled and pulled out. Harry blushed when he felt the semen slowly following Tom’s now soft cock, leaking out from his ass. “Although… I have to admit it was amazing.” Harry said as he looked up. 

Tom grinned at him, while he picked up his trousers and fastened them. “Uhm, Tom… where are my clothes?” Harry asked, feeling a bit too naked now. 

Tom glanced around and realized that he had no real idea where he had send them. He couldn’t exactly control his wandless and wordless magic that well yet. “I have no idea. But you can just change into a snake, and then you wouldn’t be naked.” Tom shrugged. Harry glared at the Slytherin and Tom chuckled. “Don’t worry, Harry. Your animagus form will be our little secret.” Tom picked his wand and moved it, a new set of robes appeared on the desk next to Harry. 

Harry sighed and realized that Tom had just ‘copied’ his own robes, cause he noticed the Slytherin tie, lying on top of it. “You’re a fucking bastard, you know that right.” Harry snarled, as he moved forward. 

Tom’s eyes followed as Harry slowly dressed himself. “You have no idea what kind of bastard I can truly be.” Tom replied softly. 

“What?” Harry asked, as he looked over his shoulder to the other. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Tom said, but Harry knew he was lying, yet the Gryffindor simply shrugged. As they left the room, somehow Tom knew that for Harry it could have been a one-time encounter. Yet Tom would never be satisfied with that and he had the perfect blackmail material. Harry wouldn’t want anyone to know about his animagus form. Their little secret indeed. Tom smirked, as he made his way towards the girl’s lavatories on the second floor. He wanted to tell his ‘friend’, his only real friend about this all. 

Harry moved away from Tom, intent on getting further away from the other, before he would do something stupid… like confessing his love. He really hoped that Tom wanted more, yet with the way Tom spoke to him, it was a clear sign. When he entered the Gryffindor dorm room, Hermione and Ron looked up at him. The redhead’s eyes widened. “Harry!!! Why are you wearing a Slytherin tie!?” He shrieked, turning everyone’s attention on him. 

Harry blushed, when he remembered that. “Uhm… I can explain.” Hermione moved forward and looked down at his neck, most likely at Tom’s bite that Harry forget to cover up. A small smirk appeared on the girls face. And Harry desperately wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Uhh…” 

“Have a little secret, have you, Harry?” she asked, her eyes alight with mischief. “A secret love perhaps.” She said, already knowing the answer. Hermione had known about his love for Tom Riddle for 2 years now and he had cursed that she could always see things so clearly.

“Love!? A Slytherin?” Ron said shocked, his face palling at the idea. 

Harry just shrugged, his lips turning upwards in a small smile. “Maybe.” He replied.


	2. Room of Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, since the first review who said I should continue this story. I have been thinking, debating and doing more thinking about how I could possibly continue this XD.
> 
> I came up with an idea… it might even get more chapters, which wasn’t my plan at all T.T. Considering if have my other stories also… So this story might get updated whenever I have the time and inspiration for it(don’t know when).
> 
> Most likely it will be a bit darker also… Not sure yet, but you will see at the end of this chapter and we will see if people still want me to continue this XD.
> 
> Anyway enjoy :)!  
> Please let me know what you think ^-^?  
> And all mistakes are my own!

### Chapter 2: Room of Requirement

##### First year, 1 September 1991:

Harry was so excited about finally going to Hogwarts. The place where his parents met, the place where Sirius Black, his godfather, and his father and the rest of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin played pranks on everyone. Mostly bullying Severus though, his other godfather…. Yet he couldn’t wait to go on the train to the school. And it was everything he ever dreamed of. 

He had already been so glad that they had visited Diagon Alley. Buying all the books and other necessary stuff. His wand was what captured Harry’s attention however. Never before had it taken so long for Ollivander to find a suitable wand. He had called him a curious case… and after they finally found the right wand for him, the wand maker had muttered how strange it was. 

Apparently there was a brother wand out there that he had sold a few days earlier to another first-year student. His Holly wand had a core of a Phoenix feather and the Yew wand he had sold had the same core. This had never happened before and the wand maker had muttered something about destiny. Harry hadn’t paid attention to it at all. And his parents also didn’t seem to bother much with it. 

Yet now was the day that he would finally see the castle that he heard so many things about. A strict looking witch told them to follow her, and the sorting with the sorting hat began. Harry walked forward when his name was called, aware of all those eyes on him, but he felt something different… yet he couldn’t place it exactly. The hat was put on his head and Harry jumped slightly when he heard the voice. He had heard about it, but still he was a bit shocked.

‘Ah, a Potter I see…. Interesting….’ The sorting hat muttered inside his mind. ‘I see great things… but where to place you. Slytherin would be great for you. You would definitely be doing great things.’ 

Harry tensed. ‘Not Slytherin, please! Anything but Slytherin.’ Harry thought harshly. His father hated Slytherin’s more than anything else… 

‘No?’ The hat asked. ‘I can feel your fear… Yet I also see bravery in you. Loyal as well to those you love… better be…’ “Gryffindor!” The hat yelled out. Harry let out a sigh; he couldn’t believe he had almost been put in Slytherin. He stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, who were clapping. He smiled and sat down next to the Weasley twins. 

Yet he still felt as if someone was watching him… Harry looked around, but couldn’t exactly point out where that person was. Yet his instincts kept screaming at him. The sorting went on and the line of first years was getting thinner. That is when he noticed him. Another first year, black, sleek hair, curly at the end and those dark eyes watching him intently and Harry despite himself blushed and looked away. His heart beating so hard, he thought it would beat out of his chest. 

Harry turned to watch and he quickly found out the other boy was called Tom Riddle and ended up being in Slytherin. Somehow Harry was grateful, yet he also felt a bit disappointed.

A few days later Harry cursed as Tom Riddle walked up to him, introducing himself, Harry shook his hand, while Ron had glared at the Slytherin. Tom didn’t seem to care and had asked if maybe they could become friends. Harry answered with no… Tom had seemed upset and angry. And Harry had never seen such an angry look on another’s child’s face…. Yet it didn’t scare him and he could still hear Ron’s words, as his heart was beating loudly, his hand tingling where Tom had touched him. “He is trouble, I say you… even Albus Dumbledore says that that boy is strange…” 

Back then… Harry already knew that Tom was different from them all…. And he knew he shouldn’t get involved with him. Yet his instincts were screaming to befriend the Slytherin, Harry ignored it and had listened to Ron about how Slytherin’s were often considered dark Wizards and witches. Harry had already seen the darkness… in Tom’s eyes. Pure hatred and anger… still Harry felt drawn to him and he knew Tom felt the same, as he saw those black eyes glaring at him. 

##### May 1997, sixth year:

Years… so many years Harry tried to make himself believe that he could live without Tom Riddle, evade the handsome Slytherin who seemed to get all the girls in bed if he wanted them… an act, Harry knew who he truly wanted. Tom Riddle had only eyes for him. And he had gotten him. Harry had given in and now he was paying the ultimate price….

Ron had kept asking him, whose clothes he had been wearing and who had been the girl… a girl who had been rather viscous if the bite on his neck was anything to go by… Harry kept silent; he didn’t dare say something about it. If he said something wrong, anything at all… his father would disown him. He would be put to trail for not even thinking about the future of the wizarding world. For being gay, for being himself. 

After it was found out that Tom Riddle was the last descendant of Slytherin himself, even he would needed to follow the law. There needed to be a new generation. Wizarding blood was already dying out. And these were the laws, no relationship with your own gender. Yet Harry knew that neither Tom nor he could change who they were. For them it was clear, the Slytherin line and the Potter line would end with them… that is if they had a choice… 

Harry’s secret love affair became soon the gossip everyone talked about, Harry noticed however that Tom kept silent from the whole situation. Of course all hell broke lose when he received a howler, a few days later. His father…. James Potter was pissed, no furious was more like it… the whole Great Hall had fallen silent, when the letter ripped open. 

> “HARRY JAMES POTTER!  
>  I have taught you time and time again to stay away from Slytherin’s! And now I hear the news from Molly Weasley! MOLLY!? Not even my own son could send me a letter!? You are a disgrace to your family and your House! You do not belong in the Gryffindor house if you can’t even find that courage! I will be sure to talk this out of your head when you get home! And just forget about that girl, because you will not be going close to her ever again, if I have something to say about it.” 

Harry stared at the letter when it stopped screaming and went up into flames. Harry still heard nothing around him; the Hall was still silent… Harry felt himself start to tremble; he fought the urge to look over his shoulder, to look towards the Slytherin table. Hermione stretched out her hand, but Harry batted it away, as he stood up and ran from the Great Hall. He could hear Hermione’s scream, but he could also hear Malfoy started to laugh and the blonde’s words echoed through his mind. 

“Potty in love with a Slytherin! Potty in a mess with his father.” And never before had Harry felt so much anger. Towards his father for his views on the Slytherin’s. Towards Malfoy for using this situation to his advantage… 

Tom watched as he saw Harry ran from the Great Hall, he could clearly see the distress in Harry’s movements. And Tom glared at the blonde sitting close to him, yet Draco didn’t seem to notice, until Snape put a stop to it. The potion’s master’s eyes found his for one second, but it was clear enough. Snape knew… yet he walked away as if he didn’t know. Did his head of house approve of this? Tom’s eyes went towards the head table and he could see Dumbledore moving his hand over his beard, looing thoughtful over the Slytherin table. As the headmaster’s blue eyes landed on him, Tom stared back, not breaking eye contact at all. 

And neither did Dumbledore, yet Tom notice that the hand in the beard stopped moving. Tom knew that whatever would happen and whatever the headmaster would do, he would not lose Harry… he didn’t care about the continued existence of the Slytherin line… He only cared for himself. And he was a selfish bastard; he knew he had gotten Harry in this mess, while Harry had been so desperately trying to stay away from him… Yet when Tom looked away from the headmaster, he couldn’t find it himself to truly care. Harry had been divine after all. And the green-eyed male was his and his alone.

 

Harry had rounded a corner, at the first floor and when he was sure no one else was in sight, he focused on his magic core and felt his body shift. The small snake slithered forward. He went down to the dungeons and waited. Harry had no idea how much time passed. But after some time he finally heard movement and smelled different Slytherin’s coming down from the Great Hall. Harry kept on waiting, since he hadn’t smelled Tom coming by at all. 

After a while he began to get restless. Was Tom even coming down here…? He had to, right? Harry inwardly sighed and moved up. Towards the library, this time however he made sure to stay hidden and not just go inside in plain sight. He used the bookshelves and finally saw Tom sitting there at his usual table. Tom didn’t even look bothered at all by everything that had happened. 

While to Harry everything had spiralled out of control… Harry noticed Tom’s bag next to the Slytherin and moved forward, slowly slithering inside the bag, hiding himself in between the other books. 

Tom looked around when he thought he heard something, but when he didn’t see anyone close by he shrugged a bit and went on with reading. Until eventually he needed to use the toilet. Putting his book in his bag, he blinked a few times as he heard a pained hiss, he smirked a bit, knowing who had slipped into his bag. He picked up said bag and walked out of the library. First he entered the toilets, and then continued onward to his new destination.

Tom had no intention however on going down to the dungeons and moved up, towards where he knew the Room of Requirement was. Looking around he noticed he was all alone and walked three times past the wall, opening the door and closing it behind him when he entered. Tom let his bag down and smiled at the room. A bedroom, a spacious bed standing near the wall, Slytherin green curtains surrounding it. 

He put the bag on the ground next to the door and moved towards the bed, wondering how long it would take for his little snake to come out of it. He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs, leaning backwards a bit on his hands, staring at his bag. 

Harry felt no movement anymore and carefully moved outside, scenting the air with his tongue, he froze when he realized he was in a room alone with Tom Riddle. And his gaze shifted towards said male, who was watching him with a small smirk. _“I was wondering how long it would take for you to come out.”_ Tom’s hissing voice sounded seductive even now and the small snake looked around. Not really knowing the room at all.

_“Where are we..?”_ Harry hissed as he moved completely out of the backpack and towards Tom who leaned forward a bit to look at the small snake.

_“Room of Requirement.”_ Tom replied, Tom moved his wand and immediately the snake started to change until there was standing a black-haired male. Harry was looking down at him now. 

“You know about that room?” Harry asked. Tom tiled his head to the side a little, while he leaned back on his hands again and uncrossed his legs. Harry looked down at the way Tom was showing his body and he fought back a blush. 

Tom chuckled. “Yes. But I was not aware you knew about it. Any more secrets you are willing to tell me, Harry?” 

“Doubt it.” Harry shrugged while he moved closer, so he was now standing between Tom’s legs the Slytherin looking up at him, waiting to see what he would do. “This is your entire fault, you know… and yet I can’t help but want it again.” 

Tom’s lips turned upward and his eyes alight with desire. He stretched out one hand and wrapped his fingers around the red tie that Harry was wearing. “Green looked better on you.” Tom murmured, as he pulled on the tie. 

Harry gave a small yelp as he was pulled forward. He braced his hands, which landed next to Tom’s sides. “Pity… The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin….” Harry whispered as he looked down at Tom’s lips, which were so close to his own. 

“Oh? But I doubt you wanted to end up in the house of the snakes?” Tom asked as he put his other hand at the back of Harry’s head, his fingers tangling in the messy black hair. 

Harry let out a small laugh. “My father would have disowned me for sure.” Harry said, as he moved closer.

“Hm… I think he still will.” Tom said, and pulled Harry’s head forward, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. “And I doubt you will mind.” Tom whispered, breaking the contact for one second. The Slytherin brought his legs up and put them around the other. In one swift movement he turned them around, Harry now lying on his back on the bed and Tom was straddling his thighs. 

Harry’s hands landed on Tom’s back. “I have ignored this feeling for far too long…” Harry whispered. “Now I will never be able to ignore it… No matter the consequences.” 

Tom felt Harry pull him down and Tom’s hands went to Harry’s hair and he pulled the Gryffindor’s head back, deepening the kiss. Harry groaned against his lips and he felt Harry’s push his hips upward, yet he couldn’t find any friction at all. Tom moved down and his lips traced over the mark he left on the other’s neck a few days ago. Harry let out a small moan, when he sucked on the place. “You’re right… I will never let you go.” Tom’s voice was full of possessiveness and lust. 

Harry’s fingers tangled themselves in Tom’s sleek hair, while Tom gently kissed and sucked on the bite on his neck. “Please…” Harry murmured in Tom’s hair. “Take me... make me forget.” 

Tom looked straight into those emerald eyes. “I will make you forget. I will make sure you can only think of me. Only feel me. Only me, no one else.” Tom kissed him gently. “I will make sure your body is so full of pleasure that your mind will shut down.”

Harry shuddered at those words, the promises. And he wanted it, desired it. “Yes...” Harry whispered. He wanted desperately to forget… and only Tom could make him forget it all. Harry was certain about that.

Tom pulled back and removed Harry’s tie, grabbing the other’s wrists he pulled them up and tied them together above the black-haired male’s head, while Harry’s eyes widened and the green-eyed male let out a shocked sound. “Do you trust me, Harry…?” Tom asked, as he felt the Gryffindor beneath him tense. 

Harry slowly relaxed at those words. It was Tom… Tom wouldn’t hurt him, no matter what. “Yes, I trust you.” Harry’s answer seemed to be exactly what Tom wanted to hear. Because Harry saw the moment the black eyes tinted a bit red. 

Tom smiled softly. As he stood up from the bed and pushed Harry’s legs on the bed as well. Harry silently complied and moved so he was lying in the middle of the spacious bed. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, to hear you say that.” Tom said, his tone was serious and Harry had a feeling that Tom meant it. 

Harry smiled up at him, while he watched as Tom discarded his tie and robes and also unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off. He leaned down, as discarding his shoes and socks, before he moved forward to Harry, who was still lying there. “Now you are the one who is overdressed.” Tom smirked. 

Harry leaned back. “Then you better fix it, don’t you Tom?” Harry moved his tied hands up. “I am not exactly capable of doing anything, bit too tied up.” Harry smirked and Harry was satisfied when he saw Tom’s pupils dilating. 

Tom pushed Harry’s legs apart, putting his hands gently on Harry’s knees and Harry silently complied. Positioning himself between Harry’s legs he hovered over the other male. “Don’t worry, Harry. I will take good care of you.” 

Tom’s hands moved from Harry’s knees towards the Gryffindor’s hips, while Harry lowered his legs, so they were lying next to Tom’s kneeling legs. Tom started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, and eased both the robes and the shirt upwards to Harry’s tied wrists. 

Harry let out a sigh, when Tom’s fingers started trailing very slowly and gently over his chest and stomach. Harry closed his eyes, surrendering to the feelings. Harry’s breath hitched when Tom’s fingers moved over his nipples. “So beautiful.” Tom whispered, as he leaned down and with his mouth and tongue tracked over Harry’s chest and eventually pulled one of the other’s nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. 

Harry gasped and arched his back, wanting to move his hands towards Tom’s head, to keep him there. But Tom saw it coming and he swiftly pushed Harry’s hands down against the matrass again with one hand. 

Tom’s other hand moved downwards. And Tom swiftly opened the button and pulled the zipper down from Harry’s trousers. “Keep your hands above your head, or I will tie them down even more.” Tom said huskily. Harry nodded, hoping that he could keep his hands there. Yet he wanted to touch Tom to pull the Slytherin closer. To make sure that Tom would never leave him. 

Tom stood up and pulled Harry’s shoes and socks off, the trousers soon following as Harry pushed his hips upwards to help Tom a bit. And also because he wanted Tom to just hurry up and take him already. Harry glared when he saw Tom climbing on the bed again, leaving his boxers still on.

Tom sat on his knees between Harry’s legs again and smirked at the glare that other was sending him. He leaned down, until their lips were so close he could almost kiss Harry. “My rules, Harry. You wanted to forget, remember. That is exactly what I will help you with.” 

Harry’s glare wavered and a moan was ripped from his throat, which was swallowed by Tom, since Tom kissed him, hard. Tom’s hand on his cock kept moving, through the fabric of his boxers Harry could feel Tom’s hand pushing and moving over his member. Harry’s eyes closed, as he groaned and kissed Tom back, pushing his hips upward, to get more friction from Tom’s hands.

Tom saw and felt the moment Harry started to surrender even more to the pleasure and he couldn’t help himself as he groaned and pulled Harry’s head back with his other hand, kissing and sucking on the exposed neck, while his hand around Harry’s slowly hardening shaft slowly encircled the member through the fabric, circling his hand over the head quite fast. 

Harry moaned, his breathing becoming ragged. He had no idea that it could get even better than last encounter. His body and his mind already wanting nothing more than that pleasure. Nothing else existed as Tom moved his hand and Tom’s mouth on his neck was sinful as well. How could he ever give this up…? He had known that if he gave in, even for one time, he was doomed. Yet right now he couldn’t find himself to care. “Agh... Tom please!” Harry gasped. He only cared for the pleasure that Tom could give him, and only Tom could satisfy him right now. 

“You’re so easy to please.” Tom said. His voice becoming a bit breathless as well, yet not as bad as Harry’s was. Tom slowly kissed Harry again, feeling the body beneath him shiver from all the sensations. A body only touched by him. A body that will be only known to him, no one else will ever be allowed to touch Harry. Harry was his now and his alone. It had taken almost 6 years… and in a way Tom had almost giving up… 

Almost had he thrown Harry away… yet he couldn’t, not when he came to him as such a small snake. How could he? The object of his desire since he was 11 was there, asking for his help. Tom could never deny him. Not anymore… He was serious when he said he would never let the Gryffindor go. 

Harry kissed back, opening his eyes, looking straight at Tom’s black-red eyes. In that one kiss Harry felt so much, he shivered. It was almost as if Tom was relaying all his feelings in that one kiss… the Slytherin pulled back, his tongue moving over the other’s lips softly. Tom’s hand on Harry’s erection stopped moving and Harry whined. 

“Why did you deny this… deny me?” Tom whispered softly. And Harry could almost hear the anger and betrayal in Tom’s voice. Harry’s eyes turned sad. 

“I had no choice… Tom please… you must understand… my father. If I had befriended you, he would have even pulled me out of Hogwarts for it…” Harry slowly said. 

Tom shook his head. “I don’t care about him.” Tom snarled and Harry closed his eyes, letting his head fall sideways. “I only care about you…” Tom whispered softly against Harry’s ear. “No one else… No one… Strange isn’t it... and then this connection between us…”Tom murmured. 

Harry closed his eyes tighter, as he felt his eyes starting to water. His breath hitching when he felt Toms suck on his earlobe. “Yes… only you.” Harry whispered softly. His voice breaking a bit. But his words were true. 

Tom grabbed his head with both of his hands, yet the hold was gentle and Tom’s kiss was also gentle. Almost a lover’s kiss… and Harry did cry, but Tom’s thumbs wiped away his tears. “Forget about them… I will change this world, Harry… I want you to stand by my, as my equal at that moment.” Tom whispered his lips a few inches apart from Harry’s. 

Harry cracked his eyes open and looked at Tom. Where Tom had always seemed to sure, now the Slytherin looked almost uncertain. But Harry already knew his reply. “Always…” Harry whispered. The smile on Tom’s face must have been the brightest Harry had ever seen and he smiled back a bit, before moving his head upwards, pressing his lips against Tom’s. 

Tom’s hands still cradled his head and Tom pushed him back against the matrass. Tom leaned even further down and Harry felt that Tom’s magic washed over them, then he felt Tom’s cock move against his own and Harry moved his leg’s around Tom’s waist, pulling him closer. Tom groaned and pushed back, their members brushing against each other. Harry’s mind quickly realized that Tom’s magic had removed their last clothing. 

Harry tried to move his hands a bit, but then let them fall back against the sheets. Tom wanted to be in control, so he would give that to him. The Slytherin pulled back and raised his hand. Harry looked at the bottle that landed in Tom’s hands. Lube… Harry laughed a bit. “You came prepared… I didn’t see that in your bag though.” 

Tom smirked. “It was in a hidden part of my bag. But I wanted to be prepared, just in case.” Tom replied. Harry was glad, this Tom he knew better. Harry smiled and gave a small nod, as he widened his legs again. 

Tom poured some lube on his fingers and slowly traced a finger over Harry’s already twitching hole. Slowly he pushed one finger in the hole and lubed up his other hand, jerking Harry’s cock with it. 

Harry let out a small groan and pushed his body backwards, impaling himself more on Tom’s finger. Tom gently pushed a second finger in when he felt Harry was a bit less tense. At the same time he pulled his other hand away from Harry’s cock, Harry let out a frustrated whine when the stimulation stopped. The green eyes clouded with lust, glaring at him. Tom simply smirked, as he started jerking his own cock. 

“You bastard…” Harry gasped, while he tried to get Tom’s two fingers in even deeper. Tom chuckled and pushed them in further, aiming directly for Harry’s prostate which he found, since Harry’s eyes closed and he moaned. Tom kept applying pressure to the sensitive nerves there, making Harry writhe on the bed, while the Gryffindor’s fingers were clenched in the bed sheets. 

Tom pulled both fingers out and Harry panted, trying to catch his breath a bit, the eyes slowly opened and Tom put the two fingers back in with his third finger. Harry tensed briefly and let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion. 

“I wonder if I can make you come with just this…” Tom whispered, as he watched how Harry attempted to move the fingers in deeper. “I think I can…” Tom said smugly with a grin. 

“J…Just do it...” Harry gasped, his back arching when he felt Tom’s fingers reach his prostate again. Of course Tom would make him come like this… Tom leaned forward a bit and applied more lube on his three fingers, pushing them in again, deep inside in one swift movement.

Harry moaned, as he felt the fingers move at a fast pace, hitting his prostate dead on every time. Harry opened his eyes and looked straight at Tom, who was watching him close. The red swirling in those black eyes seemed more visible now. “Fuck…” Harry moaned, when he felt that his climax was approaching faster than he would have thought. 

Tom smirked, feeling how Harry’s muscles were clenching down on his fingers at times. Harry was getting closer. It was such a beautiful sight, to see the Gryffindor tied up, open for him. Tom could use his body however he wanted, but in a way he knew he wanted to help Harry forget. He never cared about someone else… but in way Harry had been different from their very first encounter. 

There was something between them and Tom was sure the other felt it as well; Harry had just tried to deny it for so long… Tom leaned over Harry and with his hand grabbed onto Harry’s hair, kissing him roughly, but not enough to hurt his lover. Harry kissed back, while he still moved his hips against Tom’s fingers and Tom kept pushing them in and out as well. 

Tom felt the moment that Harry passed the point of no return and he kept applying pressure on the Gryffindor’s prostate, while he felt Harry’s essence spurting against his stomach and over Harry’s stomach. Harry gasped; his hips stopped moving, while he felt Tom still push his fingers in. Tom kissed him slowly and gently, while he came down from his orgasm and Harry kissed back half dazed, but sated. 

“Don’t think we are finished yet, Harry...” Tom smirked down at him and Harry’s eyes widened, when he felt Tom pull his fingers out, but Harry let out a small gasp when Tom kissed and licked over his stomach, slowly licking up his cum. “This was only the start.” Tom said huskily, when he leaned back up and kissed Harry. 

Harry closed his eyes and gave himself over to whatever Tom had planned; tasting something salty on Tom’s mouth, knowing it was his own cum. “I doubt I can take much more…” Harry murmured softly, while Tom pulled back. Tom smiled down at him. And somehow the smile almost seemed evil. 

“I am sure you can…. We have till lunch, after all.” Tom said, while his hand went down to his own cock and applied more lube on it, jerking his cock a few times. Harry was still not paying any real attention to whatever was happening and did not see it. “And I am not finished with you yet.” Tom groaned softly, while he leaned down, kissing Harry’s neck. 

Harry tensed when he felt Tom’s erection at his ass, realizing what Tom exactly meant. “Take me then…” Harry said, as he pushed back against the penis. Tom leaned back up, putting his hands next to Harry’s head. 

“I intend to… until your mind can only feel pleasure.” Tom pushed forward, feeling Harry’s muscles gave way to his cock. Both of his hands went to Harry’s shoulders, seeing that the green eyes were closed, Harry’s mouth slightly parted. He pushed forward while he pulled Harry down. Harry let out something between a scream and a moan and Tom pushed his lips against the others, stifling the sound. 

Harry trembled a bit, not expecting the sudden impact. “Alright?” Tom asked a bit breathless, his face close to his lover’s. Harry panted and opened his eyes, he slowly gave a nod. It didn’t exactly hurt, he had just been shocked. 

“It didn’t hurt…” Harry whispered. Tom hovered above him and Harry smiled a bit. 

“Good, because I doubt I can hold back now.” Tom let out a small sigh and Harry could hear the desire and he could also see the desire and lust in Tom’s eyes. 

Harry clenched his hands against the bed sheets, while he nodded, giving Tom permission to start moving. And moving he did. Harry desperately tried to hold on, but Tom’s pace was fast and almost ruthless. Tom’s hands moved from his shoulder to his shoulder blades, while Tom’s mouth latched itself at Harry’s neck. “D…don’t you da… dare le…ave... a mark.” Harry groaned out. 

Tom chuckled against the neck. “Why not…” He asked back. “You’re mine. And mine alone!” Tom groaned out, as he pushed deeper inside the other. “No one will ever see you like this. No one will ever touch you like this. Only me.” Tom gasped. 

Harry let out a moan at those words and he clenched his ass, feeling Tom shiver and the hard pace that Tom had, wavered slightly. Tom payed him back by biting his neck. “Fuck!” Harry moaned, somehow feeling that his body was once again getting closer to another orgasm. Harry pushed his hands upward and over Tom’s head, his nails scrapping over Tom’s back. His robe and shirt falling over Tom’s back, yet the Slytherin didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

Tom let out a small moan as he felt Harry’s nails move over his back, he quickened his pace. Harry moved his head sideways and Tom moved up, almost as if both knew, the kiss they shared was taking both their breaths away. As they looked in each other’s eyes, as if knowing exactly who the other was. Their magic started swirling around them, embracing the two of them, just like they were embracing each other. 

While Tom kept fucking Harry hard, their magic danced around them more and more. Harry saw it and he gasped against Tom’s mouth. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Tom pulled back, he could feel the magic surrounding them and he knew that it had captured Harry’s attention. They stopped kissing each other, when they needed to breathe, but Tom kept moving forward, feeling his orgasm approaching, his balls tightening and a coil in his stomach ready to go free. 

Tom moved one hand towards Harry’s neck, holding him in place, while his other moved towards Harry’s already hardened member. Harry moaned when he felt the hand move over his sensitive cock. “Yes… oh god!” He screamed out. Harry moaned and arched his back when he felt his second orgasm rush over him, his mind temporarily shutting down. 

Tom who felt Harry’s ass clench around his own cock, kept moving until he finally came inside the other with a deep groan and he let himself fall forward, yet not crushing the slightly smaller frame. Harry’s hands slowly trailed over his back and Tom let out a small sigh, as he felt his body relaxing. Both of them trying to regular their breathing.

Tom pushed himself off and out of the other and lay down on his side, pulling Harry also on his side. The green eyes blinked slowly, trying to understand what had just happened. While Tom cleaned them both with a muttered cleaning spell.

Tom already knew what had happened however and he wasn’t shocked by it at all. He had already a suspicion that Harry was his soulmate… 

“Tom…” Harry whispered softly, still feeling dazed. 

“Go to sleep, Harry… I will wake you up before lunch.” Tom said, while he moved his hand and Harry’s tie faded from the other’s wrists. And the robes and the shirt followed, leaving Harry completely naked, like himself. He pulled Harry closer against him and he felt Harry sighing against his chest, while he placed a kiss on the unruly black hair. Harry’s arms still around him tightened briefly.

Tom kept his eyes open however, and he felt the moment that Harry had fallen asleep. As Harry’s breathing evened out and the body relaxed even more. But he knew he couldn’t allow himself to fall asleep. His arms unconsciously tightening around the other male. Afraid what Harry would say or think about him…

The black eyes stared at the wall across of him, his mind far away. Hearing words that haunted him even now… “You monster!”  
“He is a demon! I tell you!” The children at the orphanage had been cruel… of course they had been.

“You don’t know any love, demon child…” The woman who owned the orphanage, she had been no better…. 

Tom knew he had been different. But even in the wizarding world he was different…. Last descendant from Slytherin himself…  
“You!? You are the spawn that my sister gave birth to..? You look exactly like your filthy muggle father!” his uncle Morfin Gaunt… when he confronted him last summer.  
Tom closed his eyes and he felt his body tremble a bit. Harry’s arms around him tightened. 

“Tom…?” Harry whispered and he wanted to look up, feeling distress coming from the Slytherin. 

Tom pushed Harry’s head back against his chest with his hand. “Go to sleep… I am fine.” 

“Okay…” Harry was too tired and sated to truly recognize the lie. To truly see the darkness that was swirling around in Tom’s mind at that point. 

“Merope!? You are her child? My son!?” Tom could still see his father’s face… he looked so much like him, just like his uncle had said. His filthy muggle father… “I don’t want anything to do with your kind! Leave!” 

“I told you, Tom. You should have said to her that she should have getting rid of that child…” His grandfather.

“Don’t be so harsh… he is only a teenager.” His grandmother… Tom opened his eyes, a vivid red now. While he relived those awful memories. “You murderer! Don’t… please don’t hurt me… You are a monster!” His grandmother’s last words…. He still remembered the euphoria he felt at killing his father, then his grandfather. He hadn’t planned on killing his grandmother, but those words drove him to it. 

Tom glanced down, at the male sleeping against him. Harry had no idea what he had done… what he was truly capable off. If Harry knew he wouldn’t stay… would he? Yet Tom knew he couldn’t live without the other male anymore. Even if it meant destroying the whole wizarding world and their terrible laws… he would make sure Harry Potter stayed with him. 

##### First year, 1 September 1991:

Tom had learned a lot about the wizarding world. He had made sure to read up on everything. He wanted and needed that knowledge. He would prove the old headmaster he was wrong… He had seen how those blue eyes looked at him. They were the same… distrusting, careful and also full of suspicions. As if the headmaster knew what he had done? That he had been the one responsible for hurting the other kids at the orphanage. 

Maybe the headmaster had known. But Tom wouldn’t afford to let it change him. He had every right to hurt them, because they had hurt him… He didn’t care for them all. He had always considered himself a selfish child. And if he had his eyes upon something he wanted, he would make sure he got it. No matter the consequences. 

So when his eyes trailed towards another first year, with black unruly hair and vibrant green eyes, covered by round glasses, he knew he wanted that person. He didn’t know why or what, but he felt the desire inside him. He would stop at nothing to learn everything about the other first year. When his name was called the child walked forward. His name Harry Potter.

Tom’s dark eyes followed the movement of the other black-haired boy; it was almost as if Harry could feel him watching him. And Tom knew that for certain when the green eyes travelled over all the first years, until landing on him. The vibrant emerald eyes behind the glasses widened a bit, and a slight blush appeared on the other’s face, before the other looked away. 

Tom was inwardly very pleased about this. It seemed like his feelings weren’t one sided at all. Yet when he asked Harry to be his friend, the first time he actually tried to be civil and nice to someone else, the boy turned him down. Never before had Tom felt such anger. How could he turn him down, yet as he walked away from the two Gryffindor’s, he noticed how Harry was looking at him, not even listening to the redhead next to him who seemed to be rambling. 

Tom noticed that Harry’s eyes seemed to be sorry, yet Tom still glared at the other. Tom couldn’t even think about anyone denying him something… He always got what he wanted.


	3. The Act of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^-^. Here is the next chapter of ‘A Little Gryffindor Snake’.  
> Edit, 26-06: Currently writing chapter 4, so this story is up-to-date now.
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> And please let me know what you think :).  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> Warnings!!:  
> James Potter being evil… and Dumbledore being evil.

### Chapter 3: The Act of Betrayal

Harry could barely believe it had all happened. Tom and he hadn’t really spoken about it after their lovemaking in the Room of Requirement. And Harry could now truly say he hated that this year at Hogwarts was ending. Tom also seemed reluctant to let him go back to the Potter Manor, knowing that Harry’s father was most likely still pissed. 

Yet Harry said he had no choice anyway. It was still his father. After that it had seemed like Tom had grown a bit colder towards him and when Harry had asked about what had happened with their magic, Tom hadn’t even replied. All in all, Harry felt like something terrible was about to happen and he felt like he had no real control over it all. 

He had wanted to invite Tom to stay over, but knew it would only get them in more problems, especially with his father… Though Harry hated the fact that Tom had to stay at an orphanage. And since Tom had become a bit distant, Harry didn’t dare to ask the Slytherin at all. 

The train ride back to London was silent, and Harry was glad he could just watch the scenery pass by, while sometimes he picked up on the conversation that Hermione, Ron and Ginny seemed to be having. He didn’t care either way; his mind was on Tom and the summer vacation… Should he attempt to at least write to him? They hadn’t really said they would keep in contact… 

Harry inwardly sighed and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see his father… and just like that the ride was over far too quickly. Hermione and Ron had said they could write and come to visit them if his father was going to be a real prick and it made him smile a bit. Knowing that his friends were still with him, no matter what. Although Harry wondered what Ron’s reaction would be if the redhead would find out who his secret lover was. 

When he stepped out of the train he briefly looked around, but he couldn’t see Tom anywhere. Yet Hermione clearly had seen him, because she whispered into his ear that he should look to his left. So he did and indeed saw Tom standing there with his luggage, looking straight at him. Harry smiled a bit, hoping to get the message across and he saw Tom gave a brief nod and Harry could be mistaken, but Tom’s lips had also curved upwards a bit. Yet with the distance between them it was hard to say. 

Tom turned around and the moment broke, as Harry once again saw and felt all the people move around him. He said his goodbyes to Hermione, Ron and Ginny and they walked towards their parents. He quickly scanned the area and noticed his mother first, he smiled a bit and walked up towards her, pulling his luggage after him, and soon he also saw his father standing next to her, for one second Harry froze, when he saw his father’s stance. Arms tightly crossed over his chest and his eyes were glaring over all the students, searching for him. 

Harry closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before moving forward once more. Mentally preparing himself for his father’s outburst. Pity that his father spotted him first, yet he didn’t break eye contact with him as he walked up to them. “Heey sweetheart.” His mother said, pulling him into a brief hug, he returned the hug with one arm, the other still holding his luggage, before he once again looked towards his father. 

“Let’s go home.” James Potter said tightly, clearly reigning in his anger, not wanting to have this outburst at the train station. Harry simply nodded and walked towards his mother, who shrinked his stuff and put it her pocket. She then smiled a bit sadly at him, before pulling him closer and Harry felt how they apparated away from the station. No one ever saw the dark red tinted eyes that had watched the whole time.

Once home, his mother ordered the house elves to clean his stuff and put it away. His father glared at Lily for one second, before the cold eyes turned towards Harry and Harry almost backed away. Never before had he seen his father this angry. “What do you think you’re doing!?” James yelled at him. 

“James!” Lily warned, yet Harry noticed that his father only had eyes for him.

“It’s my own fucking life, isn’t it!? What do you care about who I share my bed with?” Harry screamed back. “You never truly cared for me before, so don’t fucking start now!” 

“Stop it, both of you!” Lily grabbed James’s arms, in hopes of calming him down, yet he batted away her hand. Walking straight towards Harry and Harry gulped, as his father leaned into his personal space. 

“A Slytherin!? They are evil, Harry! They practise the Dark Arts, not caring about the price for it all.” James said harshly, and Harry could believe he even felt some spit landing on his face, yet he didn’t dare move. “They are the scum of the earth itself! I fucking knew that I should not have agreed on Snivellus as his godfather!” James said glaring around at his wife. 

“Severus is a good man, James! Don’t you dare go there. It has been years!” Lily said, trying to rein back her anger now. 

James laughed, but it sounded almost crazy and Harry took a step backwards, kind of glad when his father didn’t notice, yet his mother did and made a shooing motion with her hand. Harry softly shook his head. He wasn’t going to leave his mother alone right now. “Snivellus almost killed you!” James screamed. 

“It was an accident, James and you know that.” Lily reasoned, with a sad voice. “Besides that it was years ago, you can’t say all Slytherin’s are the same!” Lily tried to reason with him. Harry knew it was useless. His mother had once said that after his birth that James Potter’s anger and hatred towards Slytherin’s had only grown.

“You know nothing, Lily! He couldn’t get you, so he would kill you instead! That is how his mind works. Slytherin’s are greedy people like him!” James snarled and Harry stayed silent. He sometimes had heard his parents argue, but this seemed even worse. “Ask Albus, they are trouble! And especially that Riddle boy!” Harry tensed, his father didn’t notice, yet his mother looked slightly over his father’s shoulder and had noticed it. Harry quickly looked away. 

“You can’t just assume that, James…”Lily said softly. As if remembering that her son was in the same room, her anger faded even more. James had noticed her reaction and looked over his shoulder. Harry looked down to the floor, not wanting to meet his father’s eyes. His hands were clenched into fists. 

“Who is it!?” his father asked, and Harry felt James’s hands grip his shoulder hard. “Tell me!?” James screamed. “Which Slytherin girl did you fuck?” 

Harry finally snapped, in the back he could hear his mother warning James to stop it. With both his arms he forcibly pushed his father’s hands away; James not expected it stumbled backwards. The green cold eyes locked with hazel eyes. “That is none of your business!” Harry screamed, and he could feel the magic in the air shifting. Harry then ran out of the dining room towards his own bedroom, as he sat on his bed, glaring at the wall. 

After a while he could hear footsteps approaching his room and he pulled his knees towards his chest. “Harry…”His mother knocked a few times on the door. “Please let me in…” She said. 

Harry let out a sigh and called out. “The door is open…” he heard the door open and closing again; he felt the bed dip and he saw that his mother was sitting on the side of his bed. Harry could feel her eyes watching him. 

“Riddle… right?” she said softly. Harry’s eyes widened, in shock and he hoped his mother didn’t notice it, as he slowly looked up at his mother, who seemed to be serious. Her mouth was a thin line, her green eyes looking straight through him. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Harry whispered. Hoping that she would take the lie. Harry knew though that she didn’t. 

“Sweetheart… you know about the laws. It is illegal. No matter what you do. Of course, experimenting is fine….” Harry called out a shocked ‘mother’ and he could feel his face blushing, inwardly he cursed about Lily always knowing everything. She laughed a bit and Harry relaxed some more. But soon her face was serious again. “In only one year you will be forced to marry, Harry. You will not have a choice. And neither does Riddle, considering he is the only one left of the Slytherin line." She stated softly. “Don’t fall in love with someone you can’t have, my dear. You will only hurt yourself.” 

Harry looked away. “What if it is already too late…?” Harry murmured. 

“You love him?” His mother asked, shocked that his son was already in love with someone. “Harry, look at me…” She whispered, as he put her hand gently upon her son’s shoulder. 

Harry glanced back up and Lily could see it in those eyes, that Harry was serious. “Does he love you?” she softly asked. 

Harry frowned slightly. “He never said it… but neither did I...” Harry admitted. “But I feel like he does…” Harry said, as he looked into his mother’s eyes. 

His mother sighed and her hand tightened for one second on his shoulder before she pulled back and watched him. “You know it is impossible right. And I am quite certain he knows that too. Not to mention what your father will say when he finds out about this.” 

“Don’t tell him! Please don’t!” Harry moved forward and grabbed her arm. She gently put her hand upon his arm. 

“I won’t… it is not my place to tell him.” Lily sighed. “You should tell him. If he finds out another way, there will be hell to pay.” 

“I can’t just tell him, mom… he will kill me for sure.” Harry said with frown as he pulled back and his mother released her hand from his arm. Harry sat back against his headboard, looking straight ahead. 

“You’re exaggerating, Harry. He is your father. He will not kill you.” His mother said. Harry just shook his head. Lily sighed. “Now tell me about this boy that had captured your heart.” His mother smiled at him. Harry smiled softly, happy that his mother at least didn’t hate him. Although she didn’t approve either because of the laws, at least she wanted to hear his stories. 

So just like before when he had told Hermione about Tom and him, he told his mother, leaving out the details about his animagus form. Although Hermione did know about that fact. His mother smiled brightly at him and Harry felt some of the tension leaving his body. Later she said she would get dinner done and he should come down in 30 minutes as well. 

As Lily closed the room of her son, she walked through the empty hallways towards the kitchen. Her mind reeling at the information. Harry had said that it had been love at first sight and he could only feel this close to Tom Riddle, no one else. Lily had read about this, they were soulmates. Yet harry didn’t seem to know. Lily wondered if Riddle knew… 

But even if they were soulmates… there would never be a happy end for them. Lily could know… Soulmates never ended up together, no matter what. She was one of the examples out there…

 

The weeks passed and Harry kind of avoided being alone with his father. Before Harry even realized he had been back at Potter Manor for three weeks already, time passed too quickly. His father never said a word about their argument anymore. Yet Harry could feel that his father had changed a bit. As if something was happening that Harry was unaware of and Harry didn’t like it one bit. His mother also seemed to be unaware. Until one day, Harry realized why…

His mother had said that she was going to go shopping with Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley, leaving Harry alone in the manor with his father. That didn’t really bother him that much, but when Albus Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace at their usual tea time, he became more guarded. 

“Ah Albus. Welcome. Take a seat.” James said. “I have prepared tea for your arrival.” 

“Thank you, James. Hello Harry.” Albus said, as he smiled at them both, his eyes twinkling. “Tea would be nice; we might be here for some time after all.”

Harry frowned briefly and looked at both wizards, not understanding what was happening. Albus sat down next to him and Harry resisted the urge to move further away from the headmaster. “How are you feeling, Harry?” the headmaster asked with a bright smile. 

Harry forced a smile on his face. “I am fine, sir.” Albus gave a nod and Harry glanced towards his father, who put a cup of tea in front of him. Harry nodded and saw that he also handed over a cup to the headmaster, before setting one down for himself. 

“Let’s discus what I am here for.” Albus stated, before once glancing at Harry. Harry tensed slightly knowing that this was trouble. He could just feel it… “We are currently looking for a fitting match for Harry Potter. I think Ginevra Weasley would be a nice match. 2 great bloodlines.” Harry’s eyes widened and he almost dropped his saucer and cup of tea. 

“Watch it!” James said harshly. Harry sighed and gave a nod, deciding to better stay silent… at the end of the line he had nothing to say about this either way. He took a small sip from his still hot tea, but then he froze. A potion!? Harry’s mind started reeling and he tried to stand up but Albus conjured ropes and tied him down to the chair. Harry looked up to his father, who was looking at him coldly. “What is your name?” he coldly asked. 

Harry felt compelled to answer and soon realized the potion had been Veritaserum. In his mind he started screaming, he even attempted to bit his own tongue to stop himself from answering, but he could not stop the influence of the potion. One drop was strong enough. And he had no idea how much his father had dosed the tea with. “Harry James Potter.” Harry’s voice sounded strangled and strange in his own ears. 

His father nodded and Harry narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t believe this… “Did you have sex with a Slytherin?” his father asked, hatred seeping through his voice. 

Harry tried and forced his mouth to stay closed. But it was no use. “Yes…”Harry briefly struggled against the ropes. 

“Don’t struggle. You will only make it worse…” Albus said sadly next to him. Harry glared up at the headmaster. 

Albus sighed briefly. “Who was the person you had intercourse with, Harry?” the elder wizard asked softly. 

Harry shook his head, he couldn’t answer this. Tom… no, he couldn’t let this happen. But he could stop it. The name was out of his mouth, before Harry even realized it. “Tom Riddle.” Harry slumped his head forward. He couldn’t bear to see his father’s face right now. And he heard the scrapping of a chair and Albus warning his father to stay calm, a burst of magic surged through the room.  
Harry tightly closed his eyes, in his mind screaming ‘I’m sorry!’ over and over again. Hoping that Tom could ever forgive him… if he ever saw Tom again. 

Harry’s body started shaking, tears streaming down over his cheeks. Yet it was his heart that was crying out the most. He knew... he knew he should have stayed away from Tom Riddle… now the ministry would handle this case… would they land in Azkaban? No, his mother wouldn’t let that happen… 

“Harry, my boy.” Albus soft voice reached him and Harry glanced up, his vision blurry because of the tears on his glasses. He did see the elder wizard sitting in front of him however. “Don’t worry. We will fix this.” Harry felt the elder’s hand upon his shoulder and he shrugged it off. The blue eyes turned even sadder and Harry looked up further, seeing his father standing near the fireplace, glaring at him. The wall next to the fireplace destroyed. “No one will ever know…” Albus whispered softly. 

Harry shook his head. He needed to see Tom, to tell Tom. But Albus ignored him as he looked over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, James. I will take good care of you son.” Harry’s eyes widened. The headmaster stood up and the ropes holding him down simply tightened his arms to his back. Harry looked up towards his father, not believing this at all. 

“He is not my son…” James said his voice cold and full of hatred still. Harry wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the words. 

Albus placed his hand on the younger’s back. “Come, Harry. Let’s go.” The elder wizard steered him towards the outside of the manor, towards the apparition point. Harry just walked with him. His mind frozen down. His father’s last words echoing through his mind. The feeling of apparition swiped through Harry’s body, as he landed somewhere he didn’t even know. But the headmaster just steered him ahead. 

Harry looked around; if he could only find a way to escape… then maybe he could find Tom. He had no idea where the Orphanage was, but he needed to find the Slytherin. Tom needed to know that he was also in trouble. Harry glanced around, it was an old village. No people walking around, Harry noticed a church and a graveyard, but it seemed like the town was deserted… why were they here. 

“This town has been abandoned years ago.” Albus said, as he walked them through the empty town. Harry wanted to ask what they doing here, but he didn’t. Instead he was hoping for one opening, so that he could escape… Harry knew it would be difficult however, since Albus Dumbledore was considered the strongest wizard alive… 

The one who had defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Harry’s hopes of escaping started to disappear when he thought about that. Finally the black-haired male noticed that they were walking towards one cottage. Dumbledore opened the door and gently pushed him inside, the hand on his back never disappearing. Finally Harry broke the silence. “Where are we?” 

They walked towards the stairs. “Godric’s Hollow.” Dumbledore answered, Harry didn’t think the elder wizard would even answer, unless of course Dumbledore was positive that he would never leave this place alive. Harry gulped. “Don’t worry, Harry... I won’t hurt you. I am merely making sure that Tom Riddle does not influence you further.” They stepped into a room and Harry noticed there was one bed near the wall, chains on it. 

“By kidnapping me?” Harry screamed, shocked by the chains, and he struggled a bit, but Dumbledore moved him forward and with his arms still tied to his back, Harry couldn’t do much. “That is a rather strange way to keep me from him… it is making you seem evil, instead of Tom.” Harry yelled. 

But his words were ignored, as the headmaster put the chains around his ankles and then around his wrists. Even going too far as putting one on his neck. Then the ropes faded away and Harry glared up at the headmaster. “You must understand, Harry…. I do not wish to take any risk. And your father agreed…” Albus stated softly, the blue eyes not twinkling. Harry glanced at all the chains, feeling that they were locked down with magic.

“What do you mean by that!?” Harry screamed as he attempted to move further from the bed, only to pull the chains straight, stopping him from moving closer to the elder wizard. 

Albus shook his head. “There is no need for you to know.” Albus said softly. “I don’t want to burden you more than you already are.” 

Harry stepped backwards and let him fall on the bed, never losing eye contact with the headmaster. “Why not take me to the ministry? Or Azkaban? Why kidnap me?” Harry frowned, not understanding. 

“Because you are different, Harry. I had hoped that you would never get close to Tom Riddle... You must know he is not what he seems.” The blue eyes regarded him silently. “You do know that he is evil, don’t you, Harry?” 

“Just because he is in Slytherin? Is that the only fucking reason you consider him evil!?” Harry yelled. “He has not done anything wrong!” Harry wouldn’t believe it. But Albus shook his head.

“You’re too far gone… If I really can’t get through to you… I am sorry, Harry. But I will have to erase your memories of Tom Riddle.” Albus said. “It’s for the Greater Good, after all…” the headmaster whispered. “Just think about it. I will bring you water and food, so you don’t have to worry about that. Like I said, I do not wish you any harm.” 

Harry kept silent as the wizard left the room, yet Harry felt strong and powerful wards being placed on the room and the door. “You fucking bastard!!” Harry screamed, finally his anger getting the best of him. After his angry outburst, he started crying; wondering what was going to happen to Tom… he buried his face in his hands, as he attempted to calm down. But he couldn’t. His father had agreed to this… Why? 

Harry knew deep down his father had always been kind of disappointed in him… but to go so far? Harry had even wanted to get his father’s acknowledgement, by finding his animagus form… yet he even failed in that… and now he was stuck here, because he had went to Tom for help…

 

##### Wool’s Orphanage:

Tom sat against the tree in the yard, reading the book in his hand. Yet he had been reading the same sentence for at least 20 minutes… His mind was troubled. Something inside of him was calling out. Tom looked up towards the sky, a few dark clouds went by, yet the sun shone brightly. 

Tom wondered if he should write to Harry… he had a terrible feeling. Something he never felt before. He heard a scream and glared at the younger children who had just thrown some buckets of cold water over one younger child. Tom inwardly sighed. He couldn’t wait for the day he could leave this dreadful place… 

He noticed how the younger child started crying and the other laughed at him. Tom narrowed his eyes briefly, knowing they most like turned red for at least one second, before he turned his attention back to his book. Not that he could read, but he didn’t want to get their attention on him. Billy was an asshole and number one bully after all. 

Yet Tom had taught him a lesson years ago. The other didn’t dare to bother him that much anymore. Saying that he was evil. In a way maybe Tom was evil, but the other children had been the same. They didn’t realize how much words could hurt, at times. But to Tom those words would never be forgotten and would forever echo through his mind. 

‘Monster, devil. Evil child. Child of Satan himself.’ In a way Tom lost count of all the names he heard throughout the years. Even the priests didn’t dare to treat him anymore, saying he was a lost cause. Of course he was. After they fucking tried to exorcise the demons out of him, when he was only 9. 

Tom closed his eyes and put those memories far away, he opened his eyes when he heard his name being called. Billy walked up towards him. “Mrs. Cole calls for you, Riddle.” Then the boy left again. Tom frowned briefly. That couldn’t be good. 

He marked the page of his book and stood up, walking over to the caretaker’s office. He knocked on the door and heard her cold voice say to enter, so he opened the door and froze for one second, before closing it behind him. His eyes travelled from Dumbledore towards Mrs. Cole. “You called for me?” he said politely. 

She gestured towards Dumbledore and Tom saw the blue eyes regarding him silently. “I will be out, your headmaster wishes to speak to you.” she walked out of the office, leaving the two of them alone. Tom looked towards the headmaster. 

“Please sit down, Tom.” Albus gestured towards a chair. But Tom only gave a shake of his head. Albus sighed briefly. “I don’t think I can offer you anything?” the elder wizard looked at him. Once again Tom simply shook his head, staying silent. He always hated being alone with the headmaster. Dumbledore always seemed to look down at him at times, yet sometimes the elder wizard also seemed to be keeping his eyes on him. And it irked Tom, a lot.

“Why are you here, sir?” He eventually asked, a bit colder than he wanted. 

“I am here to talk about your marriage that will need to happen at the end of this school-year, Tom.” Tom instantly tensed, that wasn’t good at all. He was going to hate this conversation… but he knew he better not attract too much attention on him, and not on Harry either. “The Slytherin bloodline is of course a powerful line, I am sure you understand that, Tom. And since you don’t have any parents or other relatives, I will be the one to discuss your future wife with you.” Albus smiled at him. Yet Tom noticed that the smile was forced, like it often was when the headmaster talked to him and they were alone.

“Of course, sir. I do understand. But I must say I am not interested to follow the laws and to marry so soon.” Tom replied, hoping that Albus would at least get off his back for now. 

The blue eyes narrowed a small bit, but enough for Tom to notice. The headmaster glanced at him over his spectacles. “I see. But I am afraid you don’t have a choice. The laws are there to be followed by everyone. Even you, Tom.” 

“Then I will change those laws.” Tom stated, leaving no room for any argument. Albus kept looking at him.

“And how will you attempt to change the laws? You are young and naïve, Tom. Your words alone will certainly not be enough to change the whole Ministry.” Albus said softly. 

And Tom knew that the headmaster was testing him right now. “I will change those laws. Make no mistake, professor. Either way, those laws will disappear.” Tom said, narrowing his eyes at the headmaster, but keeping himself under control. He did not want Albus to notice that he had used any dark magic at all. 

The headmaster already hated him enough. Albus sighed. “I see… I hope you will not go down a dark road, my boy.” Tom glared at the nickname that Albus used only by his favourite students. 

“Don’t call me that. We both know you hate me. And you are looking for one reason to either get me expelled or in Azkaban, Albus…” Tom stepped closer to the other wizard. “I have no idea why you of all people look at me like that, considering I have never done anything wrong against you.” Tom noticed the wariness in the blue eyes. “You have no idea what my life has been like here. And you never once asked my opinion, you only spoke about me with Mrs. Cole, who hates me… and your opinion is based off on that. You don’t know me, old man. And you never truly will.” With those words Tom turned around and walked towards the door.

He looked over his shoulder once, glaring at Albus. “Remember this. I will change the history. And no one will be able to stop me.” Tom then stepped out of the office. Mrs. Cole looked at him and stepped back inside, not even paying attention to him. Tom didn’t care either way. He walked straight towards his room and sat down on the chair at his desk, looking outside through the dirty window. 

He would change the world. He had the power to do it. He would do it, no matter what. He would not let anyone step between Harry and himself. Even if the whole world had to burn and to be build a new, those laws would disappear. He would have Harry and no one would stop him. 

##### Later that day: Potter Manor:

Lily walked back inside the manor, hoping that at least James had been nice to Harry. She had been reluctant to leave the house. The two of them weren’t exactly on speaking terms lately. And James had been acting weird. Yet Harry was still their son, so she had faith that James would never hurt him in any way. 

She walked up to the dining room, noticing that only James was sitting at the table. “Where is Harry?” She asked as she moved towards him. The hazel eyes looked up towards her. 

James shrugged. “I believe he left. Don’t know where too.” James replied, a bit colder than normal. 

Lily frowned as she sat down in front of him. “Left? Harry wouldn’t just leave like that.” She whispered. 

“Listen, I have no fucking idea where he went. And honestly I don’t care.” The hazel eyes behind the round glasses narrowed. And Lily tensed at the harsh words. 

“He is your son! How can you say that you don’t care where he is!?” Lily yelled, shocked by James’s behaviour. Her instincts were telling her, something was wrong… 

“He is not my son! He is a manipulative foolish child!” James yelled, as he stood up and glared down at his wife. “Did you know!? Tell me if you fucking knew about who he was fucking!?” James screamed, his face turning red at the pure anger. 

Lily flinched. “What!?”She said. Slowly putting the pieces together, she realized what had happened. She stood up, her face also turning red. “Where is Harry!? What have you done, James?” Harry couldn’t be gone… it couldn’t be true. But how did James find out? If he knew… or he was simply guessing. Harry wouldn’t have told him… she was sure about that.

James laughed, but it sounded broken and cold. “Oh you knew, didn’t you? That is why Harry was getting so close to you, every time. You accepted his relationship with that evil child, with Tom Riddle! The heir of Slytherin himself!! And you thought I wouldn’t find out?” James shook his head and laughed. “Of course not… You have no idea Lily… and it is better like this.” 

Lily ran towards the other side of the table and grabbed James by his shirt. “Tell me where my son is!” she screamed right in his face. Yet James kept laughing and chuckling. 

“Your son? Don’t worry, Lils. He is safe. He will come back, maybe. Then he will finally be the person he should be! And never again will he get close to any Slytherin’s at all!” James said his voice cold. 

Lily shook her head, tears forming in her emerald eyes. She couldn’t believe this. Harry… her son was gone somewhere. 

“I am sorry, Lils…” James whispered. The anger in him fades away at her the sight of her tears. “But it’s for the best… you don’t know the truth. I never told you. I didn’t want to burden you.” He gently grasped her head between his hands. Her hands clenched in his shirt. 

“What have you done…? This is not the James I liked back then. Why have you changed so much…” she whispered. James gently kissed her on her lips, as tears streamed over her face. Yet the only thing that Lily could think about was Harry… 

“I am sorry… if only Harry had listened and had stayed away from the Slytherin’s, none of this would have happened…” James stated softly. “And he should especially stay away from Riddle… but don’t worry. Albus will fix it. You will get your son back.” 

She slapped his hands away. “No, you don’t even fucking care about him! You only wanted a child because you had too, James. And then the fact that Severus went so far to help us conceive a child. You hated and despised Harry from the very start!” she screamed at him. 

“Yes, I never wanted a child, Lily. But we had to. At least one child. And Harry must face the laws as well. He cannot be seen in a relationship with another guy.” James reasoned. “And especially not with Tom Riddle.” 

Lily blinked her eyes. That was the second time James stated that. “Why especially not with Tom Riddle, James..?” she asked softly. 

The Hazel eyes looked at her, sadness in them. “Because Tom Riddle is evil… believe me. Albus knows this for sure.”

“And you believe everything that the headmaster says!?” Lily asked, her voice rising again. “You handed our son away just because of that?! Have you any idea how Harry must be feeling about his own father betraying him like that!” 

“It doesn’t matter what Harry thinks of me! I am doing this to keep him safe.” James said, as he took a step closer to her. “You don’t understand Lily…” 

Lily stepped backwards, shaking her head. “Then explain it to me…” She said, her eyes narrowed dangerously. “And you bring Harry back! I will not accept this.”

“I don’t know where Harry is, Lily…” James said. “But you must understand it. I cannot explain it to you. There are certain secrets we have to keep inside the Order of The Phoenix.” 

Lily glared at him, she knew about this order where several people she knew also were in. Frank Longbottom and also Arthur Weasley…… her mind started working. How Molly and Alice kept pushing her to come with them, saying that everything would be fine. Her eyes widened, as she realized it had all been part of one big plan. To get Harry…

“James, you big bastard!” She screamed. James closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that her wife had realized the truth. “You planned this all along, together with other member of the order!” She yelled. “How could you!?” 

“I am sorry, Lils…” he whispered and because of her distress Lily noticed the wand in her husband’s hand too late. And she didn’t react quick enough to evade the spell. His whispered word brought new tears in her eyes. ‘Obliviate.’ And she saw how her memories of the last minutes faded away. Her eyes became unfocused and every memory of Harry disappeared. 

Harry had never been born… she had been pregnant, but suffered a miscarriage.  
She never left Potter manor… because she had been too sick for years. Her miscarriage breaking her down. Then it all ended and she landed on her knees, crying silently. She heard shuffling footsteps coming closer and stopping in front of her.

James kneeled down in front of her and held her tightly. “I am so sorry….” He whispered. And he truly was in a way. But Lily would never be able to let Harry go. She would have searched for him. And that couldn’t happen. Harry needed to stay away, far away. In a way he had wished that Lily would have listened. But now… he knew there had been no other way. Harry Potter was gone now…

She clenched her hands in his shirt and cried against his chest, while he simply held her. Hoping that her mind wouldn’t break because of it all. But in the end… it was all for the Greater Good, right… They needed to protect the Wizarding World; they couldn’t afford another Dark Lord to rise.

And Tom Riddle and Harry Potter should have never gotten close to each other. Now they had to fix it… And James realized he had lost his son and his wife in one day… Though he had never truly wanted a child… but still Harry was his son. And now with Lily crying against him, he realized how much he was sacrificing for Albus’s cause and the fate of the Wizarding World.


	4. The Disappeared Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter of ‘A Little Gryffindor Snake’ ^-^.
> 
> This chapter has more different point of views, so I hope people can still understand it all XD. And I added dates… since even I had no idea anymore which month it was at some times :P. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the nice reviews, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy ^-^.  
> And please let me know what you think :).  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> On a side note:  
> Harry was ‘kidnapped’ on 12 July 1997.

### Chapter 4: The Disappeared Family

##### Spinner’s End, 26 July 1997

Severus waited, just like he always did. He hoped that this week a letter would arrive, impatiently he waited and watched the morning sky, searching for a familiar owl. And just like last week lunch time went by and no owl arrived. 2 weeks… without any letter from Lily.

Severus had begun to worry, last Sunday he even went to the Potter Manor, to find it deserted. No one was in there, not even the house-elves had remained… They had just left without letting anyone know. But Severus knew that at least Lily would write to him. Just like she always did, every Friday morning, he always looked forward to her letters. This was the second time that no letter had arrived. 

He had already informed the ministry, who was looking into the case. But they simply said that it looked like the family had left. Yet Severus couldn’t stop worrying. Lily wouldn’t just do that. And there was no one else who knew about the letters she always wrote him. Cause Severus knew that James wouldn’t like the fact that they were still writing to each other. 

So he and Lily had decided to keep it a secret. But now, where was Lily. What had happened? Where had the whole family disappeared too…?

And it looked like even Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had no idea that the Potter’s had just disappeared into thin air… Or maybe they had known, but hadn’t acted upon it sooner. 

And with those thoughts, Severus couldn’t help but feeling it was because of Harry… and of course Tom Riddle. Severus knew about the prophecy. He had argued and said he would tell Lily. But of course Albus Dumbledore had made sure they couldn’t. Everyone in the order was under a vow of silence and secrecy. So even when Severus had left the Order, he couldn’t tell anyone… Of course they never truly trusted him, because he was a Slytherin, yet Albus had vowed for him… and asked him to join the order.

If the order was behind this… then it would be difficult to locate Lily at all. Severus let out a deep sigh and put his hand against the window. Why didn’t they have a choice…? Severus would have treated Lily and Harry so much better, had Lily and he gotten a chance. Yet Albus persisted that the Potter line was more important than the Prince line, which was already dying out…. The Potters, of course were descendants from the Peverell’s. So of course their bloodline was more important. 

Severus had after that, promised himself to never love or look at another woman. He created a potion that almost landed him in Azkaban, but Albus had saved him from that fate. He was now unable to produce any children… He would never get another woman pregnant. Of course because of the laws and because Potter had told the ministry about him creating that potion, the ministry had been furious… 

James was an asshole, always had been… Severus couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow the order had acted because of that foolish prophecy…. And if that was true… Severus had seen how Albus acted towards Tom Riddle. He knew for sure something happened with his godson and Tom Riddle. He would need to make sure he would get a chance to speak to Tom. Pity that Hogwarts was still more than one month away…

He could search for a way to find out where Tom’s orphanage was located… Severus hoped Harry and Lily were fine, wherever they were. But he would make sure to find them. 

 

##### Potter Manor, somewhere in Ireland, 31 July 1997

James sat near the window, staring outside. His wife was finally sleeping on the bed behind him. James let out a deep sigh. He never wanted to hurt Lily like this, but a deal was a deal. He had promised Albus to help him… Before Lily had even gotten pregnant. If he had known that Harry could and would become the one that the prophecy spoke about.... Would he have acted differently back then…? Killed Harry while he was still an infant? Giving the child away…? Either way, Lily would never forgive him for it all. 

James could still hear those words, when Albus told them about the prophecy and the order of the Phoenix had been born. Making sure that never again another wizard or witch would become as powerful as Grindelwald had been. 

“You have made a promise almost one year ago, James… No matter the sacrifice. If your son is the one from the prophecy, you must make sure he never befriends a Slytherin. Make sure he hates them... The same goes for you, Frank. Make sure your son hates everything about Slytherin. Then we won’t have to act…” Albus words had been cruel, when he had told him about his son’s birth, at the end of the 7th month. Just like the prophecy foretold about a child born at the end of the 7th month. James didn’t want it to be his son…

11 years later, Albus found out who the other person in the prophecy was, Tom Riddle. Born at the end of the year, just like the prophecy said. And Albus had warned them all about Riddle’s dark nature. James had been so glad when he heard that Harry had rejected Riddle’s friendship in their first year. They shouldn’t get close to each other. If they did, it was bound to be disastrous. 

If they were the ones spoken about in the prophecy…. Which they were. Albus checked Ollivander’s words when James told him about what the wand maker had said, and he found out that both Harry and Tom Riddle had the same core for their wands, a Phoenix feather… that moment everyone in the order had been sure the prophecy was about Harry Potter and Tom Riddle.

James glanced over to Lily. She had never known, just like the other’s families didn’t know. The members of the order carried this burden all by themselves. And in a way James knew he hated Harry because of the fact that he was born on 31 July, because he was the one… One of the persons that would change the Wizarding World forever… 

“James…” Lily murmured and her eyes blinked a few times, before she looked around and her green eyes found his. 

“I’m here, Lils…” He whispered as he stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down at the edge, smiling softly at her. “Everything is okay.”

Even as he said that, tears streamed from her beautiful emerald eyes. “It doesn’t feel like it is…” She whispered, her voice sounded broken. And lately Lily did not much else than crying and sleeping. Her long red hair was at times full of knots that James finally ordered the house-elves to help her with it. She didn’t take care of herself at all anymore and it hurts James to see it end like this.

“I am so sorry…” He whispered to her. Knowing that she would never fully understand why he was apologizing. Despite everything, he truly did care for her and he hated that he himself had reduced her to such a state. 

After he had erased her memories, he knew they would need to leave Britain, so together with Lily he left, leaving behind nothing. He only send a letter to Albus explaining the situation and that Harry was in his hands... 

“James…”Lily’s hand grabbed onto his arm and he looked back at her. “Where is my son…?” She asked her eyes full of tears. “He can’t be dead!”

“He did die, Lily…. You had a miscarriage...” James told her. She turned her head away, shaking it slightly. 

“I want to see Sev…” she said after a while. She felt empty; she needed to see him, her soulmate. 

“You can’t. You aren’t feeling well enough, Lils…” James said, hating the fact that she wanted to see that Slytherin bastard. But James wasn’t stupid, he knew Lily. He knew about the fact that Snape and Lily were soulmates… 

But in this time soulmates were ripped apart, just for the bloodlines…. For the Greater Good of the Wizarding World.

 

##### Godric’s Hollow Cottage, 2 August:

Harry had no idea how much time passed. In his mind he felt his birthday had already gone by. The only thing he did, when Albus wasn’t there to bring him something, was staring at the ceiling.  


He had giving up on escaping after he found out there was no way he could get the chains off of him. At times however, most likely when Dumbledore was too busy, another person came in. 

Harry knew of the person’s reputation before he had even seen him. Alastor Moody, famous auror. Called Mad-Eyed Moody for a reason, he lost his eye in a fight some years ago. Now he had an artificial eye. They said it could see through almost everything. It was a scary thought…

Of course, the fact that Moody worked for Dumbledore worried Harry greatly, as well…. Who else had been in on the fact that they had planned to kidnap him? And what had happened outside of this house, during his kidnap… Harry didn’t have a clue; neither Dumbledore nor Moody told him anything. And he saw no one else… so he felt himself getting lonely… and bored. 

He once asked Dumbledore for some books, or anything, yet it was denied. Apparently Dumbledore didn’t want to have him anything at all. And Harry knew why. For the past weeks, the headmaster visited him and talked to him, about how evil the Slytherin’s truly are and that he should stay away from them. And that Tom Riddle was dangerous. Harry often screamed and yelled at him that he was lying. Tom wasn’t evil or dangerous. 

Yet when Dumbledore had threatened once more to erase his memories of Tom, to make it all easier. Harry had stopped arguing, yet in his mind he still didn’t agree with anything that Albus Dumbledore said. Of course the headmaster knew and at times just stared at him sadly, Harry ignored him then. He was simply bidding his time, waiting for a right time.

Yet one day when Albus sat down, he didn’t start speaking immediately and Harry looked up warily at the headmaster. “How are you feeling, Harry?” Albus asked softly. Harry didn’t reply, so after a while the headmaster spoke again. “Your birthday passed by, congratulations.” 

The green eyes blinked at him, not even caring so he simply shrugged before turning his attention back to the ceiling. 

“I have something for you.” Albus said and Harry felt some papers land on his stomach; he glanced down at the papers and then up at Dumbledore. “Read them.” The headmaster said and then he left. 

Harry frowned, looking at the plate of food and the glass of water Dumbledore had also provided him with, while he had been staring at the ceiling. He sat up slowly and took some bites of the sandwiches, while in his other hand he held the newspapers…. Muggle newspapers? He read the headline and choked on the sandwich. He coughed heavily, trying to get the pieces of food out of his throat and he gulped down some water, when he finally got the pieces out of his throat. 

When his body was under control again, he once again looked at the headline, his green eyes widened in disbelief. ‘Murder of the Riddle family in Little Hangleton.’ Riddle? Was that Tom’s family? Why would the headmaster want him to read this… 

He put that one aside and looked at the other one, this one was the Daily Prophet. And Harry noticed that they mentioned the same murder, yet more in detail. How apparently the family was killed by the famous Killing Curse that only dark Wizards and Witches used. And Harry softly cursed, he should make sure to read the newspaper more often… This incident had been last summer. He didn’t like gossiping so he most likely hadn’t even heard it at school either… 

Someone named Morfin Gaunt had stepped forward and said he had killed them, because of the fact that Thomas Riddle had hurt his sister. When they looked at his wand, it was proven true that the killing curse had been cast three times, killing Thomas Riddle Sr. and his father and mother. 

Harry laid the newspaper next to him as he stared at the wall. Tom Riddle’s father… Harry remembered how cold Tom had reacted to him when he had explained to Tom that he simply had to go home, because James Potter was still his father. After that, Tom had become a bit more distant… Harry glanced at the newspapers lying next to him. It was proven that Morfin Gaunt killed them. Why did Albus want him to read about this? While deep down Harry already knew the answer… 

Later that evening his questions were answered, as he looked straight at the door. This time he had been waiting for the headmaster to arrive. The blue eyes regarded him, as the elder wizard closed the door. “You read them, I assume?” The headmaster sat down at his usual chair and from beneath his hideous robes had revealed a package. Harry knew that was supposed to be his dinner. Yet he didn’t care for food right now.

“Why did you want me to read about that?” Harry asked, looking straight into those blue eyes. 

“Because I want to tell you the truth. I don’t believe Morfin Gaunt killed them.” Albus looked at the newspapers. “Cause he had 16 years to do it. And never did he take the chance…” Albus’s blue eyes met emerald eyes. “I am certain that Tom Riddle killed his own father and his grandparents, framing his crazy uncle in the process. And I want you to know the truth about that, Harry.” 

Harry didn’t say anything, somewhere in his mind he already knew that was exactly what Dumbledore was going to say. “Even if I do believe you. Why? You are even blinder than I am.” Harry said softly. “Do you truly think I don’t know Tom?”

“You’re awfully accepting of this…” Albus stated quietly. “I just told you that Tom Riddle killed people. His own father and grandparents.”

Harry shrugged and looked at the newspapers. “I truly believe everyone is capable of murder. If you are just pushed beyond your own limits…” Harry looked back up. “Just like my father was just willing to throw away his own son… isn’t that the same?” Harry narrowed his eyes.

Albus sighed and shook his head. “No, it is not the same, Harry. Your father didn’t kill you.” 

Harry snorted. “He might as well have…” Harry glared at the headmaster. “He threw me away….” Harry’s voice turned cold. “Like I don’t mean anything to him. Maybe I don’t. I am not stupid… I know if giving a choice without those laws, James Potter would have never conceived a child at all. I was born unwilling, at least from my father’s side...”

“Eat your diner…” Albus said, as he stood up and left the room. The wards being placed again, Harry was locked up again, but he hadn’t been almost in Slytherin for nothing. Albus had made one mistakes… Harry’s lips turned upward. 

“So I am 17 now…” Harry said as he stood up, the chains clanking against each other. “My magic will not be noticed anymore… I have waited long for this.”

Harry closed his eyes and willed his body to change, the only downside to this was…. He still hadn’t found a way to change back. He didn’t have any time to practice. And he had been too scared to be stuck as a snake, but he knew without a doubt that he needed to get away. Before Albus decided to use other methods to make sure that he started to hate Tom for real…

Harry let out a deep sigh and felt the magic leaving his core, forming his body. The chains fell down to the ground and Harry slithered immediately towards the door, not knowing if there were alarms on the chains for escapes. He patiently waited. No one came, so Albus hadn’t put alarms on the chains at all… What a fool. 

Harry relaxed a bit more, finally feeling freer, since he had nothing that restricted his movement. He slithered by the door a few times, not wanting to go too far, in case there was a possibility that the door would open. 

Harry kept focusing, despite that he knew he should have at least finished the dinner that Dumbledore had brought him…. Soon Harry got too tired and too cold, and he began drifting off. The snake-like eyes slowly closing a few times. 

Before Harry awoke in a shock as the door opened, he immediately got his chance and moved out of the room, before the door closed again. He could hear Dumbledore cursing behind the door, but he paid it no attention. He needed to get out. He needed to find Tom. 

Harry smelled around the house with his tongue, but he knew he couldn’t get out. He could feel the powerful wards, even more powerful than those that had surround his room. Harry cursed, as he moved around what looked to be a living room. He slithered closer to the fireplace and hid inside it, hoping that the elder wizard wouldn’t spot him. 

Harry could feel the vibrations of the stairs and then he smelled Albus entering the room and moving around. Now Harry was glad he was actually a small snake. Apparently Dumbledore didn’t notice him, as he kept looking around, but he slowly moved towards the kitchen. “Harry… you won’t like it when I find you.” Dumbledore stated, as he moved through the cottage. 

Harry moved himself back even further. He knew he better not get caught now… Dumbledore might make his threat real and erase his memories. “Shall I tell you something?” Dumbledore asked. “I wanted to keep it a secret, but you might want to know about your mother’s fate.” Harry tensed, but kept silent, not taking the bait. “No?” The elder wizard once again moved upstairs. 

“I can assure you, you won’t like what your father has done to her.” Harry curled up into himself, ignoring the cruel words. He did let out an angry hiss, knowing that most likely Dumbledore couldn’t hear it when he was upstairs. 

Harry slowly moved his head up, when he didn’t hear anything anymore. And he carefully looked around the corner of the fireplace. He didn’t even smell Albus anymore… Had the headmaster left? Harry inwardly let out a sigh. But he knew he was still in trouble, he had to get out of this cottage. 

The days passed, at least Harry believes that some days had passed, since he escaped from the chains, and Harry cursed when he realized that Dumbledore was not returning anymore… After the elder wizard had left, he had not seen any humans anymore, only rats… which he hated to admit, but he lived off right now. 

It didn’t taste good, not at all and the first time Harry actually almost choked when he tried to swallow the rat, until his snake instincts took over. At least it was food…. He wouldn’t get hungry. He often moved around the cottage, but the powerful wards were still in place. 

Harry looked up shocked, when he heard the front door opening and closing, he moved quickly from the kitchen, to the back of the house. “Let’s find that scum… Cannot believe you would let him escape, Albus.” Harry froze that voice… He was doomed. He quickly moved to the living room and reached the fireplace, hiding inside it again.

“Alastor, I have no idea how the boy escaped. But I know for sure he couldn’t get outside.” Albus said and Harry felt them move through the house. He curled up, hoping to make himself even smaller. Moody would be able to spot him with his eye… 

Alastor Moody had quite literally an eye in the back of his head, cause his artificial eye could turn every damn side. And Harry wondered if that eye had already spotted him. Why hadn’t he thought about this scenario…?

He heard them move around the house. “I only see animals; Albus… the boy isn’t here.” Harry froze for one second. Could he truly see a snake as well? Harry wondered.

“What kind of animals do you see?” Albus questioned and Harry felt they entered the living room and Harry tensed. 

“Rats mostly… but there is also a snake in here.” Alastor replied. 

“A snake?” Albus said, confused. “I know the wards aren’t for animals, but what would a snake do inside here. Where do you see it?” 

“It’s a small snake, it’s lying in the corner of the fireplace.” Alastor pointed towards said fireplace and Albus moved closer. 

Harry kept silent; as he smelled Albus getting close and he could taste Albus’s scent in the air. But the moment he felt the headmaster move his hand towards him Harry let out an angry hiss. 

The blue eyes narrowed. He pointed his wand towards the snake, but the animal reacted too quickly and bit his hand. Albus cursed when his head hit the fireplace and everything went black. 

Harry was actually glad when Albus blacked out and he smelled Alastor moving closer and pulling the headmaster’s head out of the fireplace. Harry silently watched the auror as he laid down the conscious body of the elder wizard. 

“Well feisty little snake, aren’t you. Though I doubt you are a real snake.” Alastor said, as he eyed the small snake with his artificial eye. 

Harry kept silent, but knew that the auror had seen through him, just like Dumbledore had… Yeah, he was doomed… “Enervate.” The auror’s voice said and Harry heard Dumbledore groan. 

“You’re lucky; I don’t think it is a poisonous snake, Albus.” Alastor said, as he extended his hand. 

Albus accepted the hand and stood up slowly. “I let my guard down, but it seems like we found our missing child.” The blue eyes looked towards the fireplace. “I think another approach is needed now, don’t you think, Harry?” Harry shivered a little at the coldness in the headmaster’s voice. But he wasn’t about to go down like this. He would fight back with everything he had. 

Harry didn’t see the spell coming and he was shocked when all of a sudden a blast echoed above him, breaking down the fireplace completely. He slithered forward immediately, but still felt the moment the stones felt atop of his tail and he let out a pained hiss, as he felt his small body being crushed by the stones of the fireplace. In one instant he lost consciousness. 

##### 7 August 1997:

Harry felt nothing, or everything. He had been aware of times that he had been fed potions and his body was hurting so much. At least he had been healed. It was small moments of consciousness, before he would once again black out. 

“Good, you’re awake.” A voice said to his right, yet Harry didn’t need to look up, he didn’t want to look up. He hated Albus Dumbledore more than anyone else right now, he could have died… “Your chains are now also making sure you can’t access your magic. I had no idea that you were capable of transforming into your animagus form. Otherwise I would have taken this precaution earlier.” Harry just wanted to black out again. 

Harry kept his eyes closed; he could feel he was lying on his stomach. His lower back and legs still hurt, but he could also feel bandages around his waist and legs. And he could feel those cursed chains on him again… He had become too used to their feeling on his skins, after all. 

“I am truly sorry for this, my boy… but if only you had listened to me.” Albus moved forward and Harry felt a hand grip his chin. Harry felt a potion vial put against his lips, but he didn’t have the strength to fight, though he still tried to turn his head away. He couldn’t identify the potion at all and he slumped down. Feeling himself fall asleep again. 

But before he blacked out completely he felt a terrible pain going through his whole body. And he felt his magic lashing out, attempting to stop the pain. After that he knew nothing anymore.

##### Wool’s Orphanage, 7 August 1997

Tom sat at the dinner table, eating his dinner. No one sat at his table, just like he wanted it. His thoughts were on the letter that his head of house had sent him. Apparently Severus Snape wanted to talk to him. 

Tom had replied and tomorrow the professor would come to visit. Tom wondered why he had gotten a visit from both the headmaster and his head of house in this summer vacation. Normally they never would do things like that, unless it was important. 

Tom brought his fork to his mouth, when he felt something being ripped apart from the inside. He let out a small gasp, the fork falling from his hand, clattering on the table. His eyes were wide open, but not seeing anything. He clearly felt his magic reacting, trying to repair the damage that was being done. But Tom knew he was fine. So why would his magic react like this. 

Tom knew he had to get away from everyone else… before he would be locked up in the attic once more. Tom stumbled and heard Mrs. Cole call out to him, but he yelled he was only having a headache and he quickly ran away, as quickly as he could with occasionally stumbling. He finally reached his room and closed the door behind him. 

He fell to his knees, feeling the pain rush through him. Tom took a few deep breaths to get back more control, and tried to feel his magic core. He put his hands on the ground in front of him and closed his eyes, forcing himself to feel his magic and his magic core. He needed to know what was wrong. 

He followed the magic that was out of his control and he could feel that something was about to snap. Tom could feel the magic clearly, but it was not his own that he also felt. It was also Harry’s magic. Harry’s magic was calling out to him. Tom could now feel it. Harry was in pain, or something terrible was happening for Harry’s magic to react this wildly. 

Before the bond snapped completely, Tom could feel a surge of anger and hatred that replaced Harry’s feelings. Tom’s eyes snapped open, his breathing ragged. Their bond snapped… How!? A soulmate bond could not be destroyed that easily… Or did someone destroy Harry’s memories of him? 

Tom felt his clothes sticking to his skin, through the sweat. He had no idea how much time had passed. And he could find the strength to move towards his bed, his breathing still ragged. And he felt empty, and just like that he collapsed on the ground. 

The moment Tom woke up, he felt that he was lying on his bed. He kept his eyes closed for a few second, listening for any sounds. He couldn’t hear anything so he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. 

“Awake, I see.” A familiar voice said next to him. Tom snapped his head towards the figure, seeing professor Snape, sitting on the other bed in his room. 

“Professor?” Tom asked, a bit confused, before he once again remembered what had happened yesterday evening. He sat up immediately, letting out a small wince and his hand went to his head. 

“Careful, Mr. Riddle.” Snape said, as he stood up and watched the boy closely. 

“Something happened….” Tom slowly looked up towards his professor looking down at him. “What happened?” 

Snape sat back down and sighed softly. Tom moved his legs, so he was also sitting on the bed, waiting for the potion’s master to start speaking. “I always receive a letter from Lily Potter, every Friday. When I didn’t receive them, I warned the ministry. And I went to the Potter Manor.” The dark eyes regarded Tom carefully, noticing that the normally dark blue eyes were slowly turning a bit more crimson. “The manor was deserted. They left, that is what the ministry concluded...” 

“But you don’t believe they left…” Tom asked, his voice cold and a dread in his stomach. Tom closed his eyes and felt his magic core. Yet it was as he suspected, the soulmate bond was so far weakened, it had almost been destroyed. Tom eyes opened, now completely red, as his anger shone through. 

The magic swirled in the room, objects rattled and Severus kept seated, creating a shield around him, not wanting to get caught in the wild magic surging in the small room. Eventually the magic blasted out the window, leaving the cold morning air to rush into the room. Severus glanced from the broken down window to his student, noticing the now completely red eyes narrowed, Tom’s mouth in an angry thin line, although furious was more like it. 

Severus knew if the order was behind this. There would be hell to pay for them. Tom wasn’t going to stop for anyone, until he had found Harry Potter again. The red eyes focused on him again and Severus barely resisted the urge to cringe and move far away from the teenager. Never before had he seen such power. Add that to the fact that Tom Riddle was pissed off… Severus wondered if he had made a mistake in coming here. 

“You don’t think they left on their own, do you?” Tom’s voice now sounded cold and heartless. Severus shook his head. “James Potter?” Tom asked, his voice getting even colder. 

“Most likely. Though I doubt he handled on his own.” Severus replied. “You cannot let anyone know, that you know about these things. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows about the Potter’s disappearance by now, but you are not able to being informed about the Wizarding’s world’s happenings.” Severus stated. 

“Not let anyone know!” Tom screamed, while he stood up glaring down at his professor. “I have no idea what happened, but someone attempted to destroy the soulmate bond that I have with Harry.” 

Severus narrowed his eyes briefly, not wanting to let the teenager know that he was actually quite intimidating. “You cannot do anything!” He snarled, as standing up. “There is no clue where they are at all; I have searched for any clues. And I am just as worried as you are.” 

Tom froze and looked straight into those eyes, glaring at him. “Lily Potter?” He asked softly, seeing it in those dark eyes. Severus tensed. Tom reigned in his anger and sat back down; Severus also sat back down with a small sigh. Tom looked at his destroyed window. “So we are in this together… and you know what we are up against, I suppose?” Tom looked back towards his head of house. 

“I know, yes.” Severus inwardly sighed, glad that the eyes had returned to their normal dark colour instead of blazing angry red. “I suspect the order of the Phoenix and from what I think they must have disappeared between 11 July and 18 July. Lily always writes me on Friday. And the 11th was the last I heard from her.” 

Tom’s eyes widened. “That is 4 weeks ago!?” Tom said, shocked. Harry had been lost for 4 weeks now? Why then did they only break the bond yesterday? 

“Yes. 3 or 4 weeks ago they just vanished into thin air.” Severus said slowly. As he also thought about what could have happened with Lily in that time period. “I suspect something happened with the soulmate bond yesterday, but at least it proves that Harry is alive…” Severus reasoned. He had no idea what happened to Lily… Their bond had never been consummated. But if they had, he would have been in much pain had the bond been broken… “We will find them.” Severus had no idea who he wanted to comfort, himself or Riddle… 

Tom carded a hand through his hair. “I want to go to Potter Manor. I want to see what happened there.” Tom said, as he looked at his professor. 

Severus had almost a feeling as if Tom Riddle was ordering him, instead of asking, but he couldn’t blame him. If only he could speak about the prophecy, tell his student about Dumbledore. But he couldn’t… He could only wait and hope that they would find out one day. He could only tell about the existence of the group, not the information that had been said and spoken about in the group itself.

“I can take you there.” Severus said, knowing there was no harm done. Besides that Tom Riddle was already 17 anyway. So his magic and wand weren’t tracked anymore. “Let’s go after you have eaten something.” 

Tom nodded. Glad that at least Snape was on their side on this all. “Can I ask you a question, sir?” Snape nodded and Tom continued. “Who is in this order of the Phoenix?” 

Snape sighed. “I can’t tell you that. When the order was created we were all put under a vow of silence and secrecy. Even when I left the order, those are still in place. I can tell you about the order itself, but not what was discussed. Or what their purpose is.” Severus replied gravely. 

“Sounds a bit paranoid to me.” Tom frowned. “Sounds like the headmaster is behind it…” Tom whispered softly. Snape stayed silent, and Tom knew that he couldn’t even answer it. Tom inwardly sighed. Taking down the whole order of the Phoenix. That hadn’t been in his plans; he only wanted those laws to be changed. But if they had hurt Harry, they would regret it. One way or another, they were going to pay.

 

##### Godric’s Hollow Cottage, 12 August 1997:

Harry blinked open his eyes, feeling more refreshed than ever. Harry heard a movement next to the bed and saw Albus sitting there, smiling at him. “How are you feeling, my boy?” He asked, the blue eyes twinkling, yet something inside Harry warned him. 

Harry sat up slowly and looked around, noticing the empty bedroom, before he once again looked towards the headmaster. “Sir, what happened?” Harry asked, feeling like he had been run down by a truck. 

Albus shook his head, the blue eyes turned sad for one second. “You hit your head 7 days ago, when you were attacked. Don’t you remember?” 

Harry thought about it, but he couldn’t quite remember, where he even was. Or why he was here. He did feel like a part of him was missing… “I can’t remember, sir… I don’t even know where I am or what I am doing here.” 

Albus sighed and gave a nod. “I will explain everything to you then.” Harry moved so he sat up straighter, planning on listening intently to the headmaster. Albus smiled sadly at him. “Your family was attacked. I believe your father and mother are either gone into hiding or dead.”

Harry’s eyes widened behind his glasses. “What!? Attacked by whom?” Harry questioned. Who would attack them? 

Albus shook his head. “We don’t know for sure… but we got you out and you were wounded. Your back still might hurt a little. But I am going to make sure you are safe.” Albus said. 

Harry looked at the other, feeling like he could trust him. “I… I trust you.” Harry said softly. Somehow the words felt strange, as if he didn’t truly want to say them. 

Albus gave a brief nod. “Good, I promised your father to take care of you, after all. I know someone, far away from Britain who would take you in. And she would keep this a secret.” Albus said gravely. “You also need to keep this a secret. We will change your name, so that whoever tried to hurt you will not find you.” 

Harry had a feeling this was serious… but he still couldn’t think of anyone who would hurt them. “Who attacked us, sir?” Harry asked once more. “There must have been leads about it. And I can’t return to Hogwarts for my last year?” Harry didn’t like the thought of leaving Hogwarts behind.

“Harry… I am sending you to Beauxbatons, a wizarding school in France, the headmistress there will know about your situation, but she will be the only one. And for who attacked you and your family. I believe it was the work of Dark Wizards and Witches.” The blue regarded him for a few seconds. “I think Tom Riddle; your year mate in Slytherin could be behind it however.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. The name triggered something in him, but before he could truly feel it, the unknown feeling was replaced by anger and hatred. “Riddle? The Heir of Slytherin!?” Harry screamed, standing up. And for one second, Harry believed he saw satisfaction in those blue twinkling eyes, Harry wondered why. Or maybe it hadn’t been there at all. “Of course…” Harry muttered, as he sat back down. “Sorry about that, sir…” 

“Don’t worry about it. Tom Riddle is a problem child, after all.” Albus replied, with a soft smile. “Therefore I am sending you away. So he can’t possibly ever find you again.” 

Harry had no reason to doubt the headmaster’s words, so he smiled. “Thank you, sir. Could you please make sure that if my parents are alive, they are well.” Harry felt his heart break at the thought of his parents being dead… He felt like saying to himself they were alive… They couldn’t be dead.

“I will search for them, Harry. I promise you.” Albus replied. Harry gave a nod. “Now get some rest, I will get you all of your stuff and then soon you can leave.” Harry moved and still felt a bit pain in his lower back and legs; he briefly wondered what exactly had happened. As he lay down he stared at the ceiling, he heard the headmaster leaving, and felt wards being placed around the room. Harry glanced at the door and had a strange feeling, that it had happened before, but he shrugged and put those thoughts away, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. He trusted Albus Dumbledore after all. So he was safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really considered letting Harry escape! I promise, but when I write a chapter, it always gets a mind of its own T.T. So Harry didn’t end up escaping, sorry about that :(. Blame Dumbledore and Moody! Or my mind… I guess XD?


	5. Soul Magic part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of ‘A Little Gryffindor Snake’. 
> 
> This chapter didn’t go as planned T.T. Because I had some other things in mind, but I will go with this now. Since otherwise I keep changing it. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy ^-^!  
> All mistakes are my own!  
> Thanks everyone for leaving reviews and kudos and so on ^-^. 
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t have the time to start writing the next chapter yet… so I hope I will be able to get it done in time for next week’s update.(Think I will update the story in the weekends or Monday if I am a bit later than normal.)

### Chapter 5: Soul Magic

##### Black house, Grimmauld Place 12, 16 August 1997:

Sirius looked up when they were all gathered, the only one missing right now was Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the order. The kitchen table was filled with members of the order of the Phoenix. And his old house in London had become their headquarters. Yet he missed one important member, although James had been gone for one month already, Sirius still missed his best friend.

He couldn’t even imagine what James must be going through right now. “Sirius.” A hand landed upon his shoulder and he looked up at Remus next to him. “How are you handling the situation?” 

“How about… Not at all…” Sirius snapped. His godson was being sent to France today, so he could get used to living there… After everything they had done to make sure that it didn’t end like this. Albus didn’t want to kill the boys either; at least that was a good thing. But Sirius had a feeling everything was going completely wrong lately.

Remus smiled sadly and the hand upon his shoulder tightened, before disappearing from his shoulder. “How is Deneb doing?” he then asked. 

“Good, I suppose.” Sirius shrugged. “Haven’t spoken to him at all. I assume he is with his mother.” Sirius didn’t really care, his son Deneb was old enough to look after himself after all. Just to escape those stupid laws, Sirius had been stupid as well and gotten Mira Ross pregnant, when they were still in Hogwarts…

Of course because of that, his mother had disowned him for even getting someone pregnant without being married to said person, let alone a ‘mudblood’. His mother had been so furious… it was only a few years later that Sirius had admitted that it had been a foolish thing to do. Yet Sirius was still there for Mira and his son Deneb, who would turn 19 this year October.

In a way Sirius envied Remus, because of his creature status he was one of the exceptions in the law, bad creature blood. Although Sirius knew it was also awful for Remus’s body, so there were downsides as well. “How do you think James is managing this all?” Sirius asked. 

Remus shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it must be hard for him.” Remus stated softly. They all looked up when the fireplace flared green and Albus stepped out. 

That moment Sirius knew that Harry was now in France, far away from this all. “Ah, everyone is already here, I see.” Albus said, as he moved towards the head of the table and sat down.

Sirius who sat closest to him glared at him. “Is he alright? Was it not too soon after his injuries?” 

Alastor snorted. “Was the kid’s own fault.” Sirius heard him mutter, but Sirius ignored the other auror. Moody had been the one to destroy the fireplace and almost got Harry killed, if Albus hadn’t reacted quickly and put a shield around the small animal. Of course, Sirius had been furious and had thrown the crazy auror of the house that day. Albus kept silent and then explained how Harry would be send to France. Far away from Riddle. It had been an awful day.

Albus’s voice brought him back from that day’s memories. “I believe he will be fine, Sirius. He is in good hands now. I told Olympe that maybe she could persuade some of her students to approach him, female students, of course.” Albus said, as his gaze swept over the familiar faces. “I think that there will be no more problems now.” Sirius hoped Harry would be fine… He would never forgive himself if the kid did get hurt. 

“I doubt it.” A voice at the end of the table said and everyone’s eyes went towards the dark male. “Tom Riddle might still pose a problem, Albus. If you truly believe that prophecy that is.” Sirius also looked towards the person. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat there, the male had been an auror just like Moody and himself, but now he was the Minister. 

“Then we will deal with him, if he steps out of the line even one time, we can get him.” Albus said gravely. “There are after all still a lot of cells free in Azkaban. And on one of them stands the name Tom Riddle.” 

Sirius regarded the headmaster silently. He knew Albus was careful, but throughout the years he almost seemed to become paranoid as well… Tom Riddle was the example of a perfect student, nothing wrong with him. Yet if the prophecy was true, there could be darkness, a monster inside that boy. 

“We will get the boy one day that is for sure. Keep our eyes on him.” Alastor stated. 

“Now that I think about it. Who are you planning to set him up with?” Sirius asked the headmaster. Albus smiled at him, the blue eyes twinkling even more than normal. 

“I already have a perfect match for Tom.” Albus said. 

“You aren’t going to tell us?” Frank asked and Albus answered with a small shake of his head. 

“I want to tell Tom first, see how his reaction is going to be.” Albus said. 

“I swear to Merlin, I sometimes think you have a death wish.” Sirius muttered. He heard a shocked ‘Sirius’ coming from Remus next to him, yet Albus simply smiled at him. 

“Maybe I have. But then at least I will make sure to take Tom down with me. If he really goes so far as to murder me. He will certainly land in Azkaban.” Albus reasoned. 

Sirius shook his head and stood up, leaving the kitchen. It was official. Albus Dumbledore had gone insane after all those years trying to make sure the prophecy didn’t come true. Sirius went to his bedroom and slammed the door close behind him. He dropped down on his bed, not caring for all the other members downstairs. They knew the way out after all.

Putting his hands behind his head he stared at the ceiling. In the end none of them had lost anything… only James had lost everything. And Sirius had lost his best friend and his godson… he closed his eyes and cursed that day… years ago.

##### Flashback: 10 November 1979

“Why did you want to speak to us all?” James asked, as he looked around the room. Sirius also looked around and glared at Snivellus who was standing near the wall, looking over the group cautiously. “And what the hell is he even doing here!?” James yelled when he glared and pointed towards Snivellus.

“I called all of you here, because a few days ago, I was interviewing Sybill Trelawney.” Albus started. “And will everyone please calm down and listen. This is off importance for the whole world.” James still glared at Severus, yet he also looked confused towards the headmaster. 

“I also would like to know why I am wasting my time here, Albus.” Moody said. Sirius kind of agreed with the auror. He had now a son of 2 that needed him. He couldn’t afford to waste any time. 

“During the interview, she went into a trance and spoke of a prophecy. Said prophecy is important, because it foretold the possible coming of a new dark Lord...” Albus said his voice serious and everyone was instantly alert. 

“A possible new dark lord?” Moody questioned, his eyes shining. “You’re saying another dark wizard will go down that road like old Grindelwald did, before you locked him up.” 

Albus nodded and glanced over the group. “That is exactly what I am saying. And therefore I gathered this group. I all trust you. And your skills and abilities are worthy enough. I want to create a group, to make sure that the prophecy will never come true.” 

Sirius kept his eyes on the headmaster. “What does the prophecy say exactly?” 

“You’re kidding right…?” James interfered, shocked and confused. “There will no one crazy enough to go so far down in the Dark Magic nowadays.” 

“But the next generation might….” Frank reasoned. “And with the laws in place a lot of children will be born. How will you know of whom this prophecy speaks?” Frank asked. 

Sirius noticed that Snivellus glanced around the room and hadn’t even said anything at all about this. 

“I doubt it will be a problem.” Albus said. “I will not force any of you to accept this, but I will want a vow of silence and secrecy from all of you. This information may never leave this group.” 

Everyone agreed. Sirius also reluctantly agreed. What possibilities were there that the prophecy could come true, after all? Divination was such a strange subject. Most prophecies never happened. He just hoped that Albus knew what he was doing…. 

“So you are gonna tell us about the prophecy now?” Moody said, as he leaned forward, intent on making sure he caught all the important information. Sirius also looked towards the headmaster, waiting for the elder wizard to start talking. 

##### End flashback:

Sirius looked up when he heard someone knocking at the door. “Sirius, are you alright?” The black-haired male sighed, it was only Remus.

“Yes, the door is open, Remus.” The werewolf opened and closed the door behind him, then carefully looked towards the male lying on the bed. 

“Are you alright?” Remus asked, as he moved towards Sirius. Sirius sat up a bit and shrugged. “Listen I know things have been rough… lately.” Sirius snorted. 

“It has been rough for years, Remus. In the end the one who has left the group was the wisest of us all, though I hate to admit it. At least Severus was wise enough to know when Albus already went too far.” Sirius let out another sigh and sat up straighter, putting his feet back on the ground. 

“Yeah, well Severus didn’t have it easy either, Sirius… he almost landed in Azkaban because of his choices in the past.” Remus reminded him. Sirius grinned and looked up at the werewolf. 

“Well I must say it was quite clever. He could have had so much sex, but never would the Ministry get what they wanted.” Sirius said. 

Remus laughed softly and Sirius felt a small smile forming. It had been a long time since they could just discuss stuff like that and laugh about it. Back then, things had literally gone to hell. But Severus had shown a lot of bravery in doing something like that and Sirius could appreciate that. Despite their differences and fights. 

Remus walked over to him and sat down next to Sirius, staring at the ground. “It has been tough for everyone I guess. Just for different reasons...” Remus said softly. 

 

“True, I suppose.” Sirius whispered, just as softly. “If only we had known back then, when we heard the prophecy for the first time that it was going to be James’s son…” 

Remus shook his head. “We couldn’t have changed anything, Sirius… even if we had send Harry far away.” 

Sirius gave a small nod. “Of course… ‘Their fates are forever entwined.’ That is part of the prophecy I would never forget. I think no matter what, Remus. We have been fighting a losing battle since day one.” Sirius murmured. 

“Yes, you may be right.” Remus said. “But we can’t change the past anymore. We can only hope that one day Harry will marry a great witch and produce some heirs for the Potter bloodline. Though I doubt if Harry has any intention in doing that ever.” 

Sirius chuckled. “He still grew up to be quite stubborn, didn’t he?” Sirius asked, as he looked up at Remus with another soft smile. 

Remus smiled back. “I think he got that from his godfather.” The werewolf retorted. 

“Who, Severus? I hardly doubt that.” Sirius replied with a grin. 

Remus shook his head. “What about his other godfather then.” Sirius smiled a bit sadly. 

“He didn’t get anyone pregnant during his time at Hogwarts…” Sirius said, as he looked towards the ground. “He isn’t that stupid like his godfather. I dare say he is sometimes more like Severus… maybe that is also why James hated him…” 

Remus sighed and looked away from his friend, who was once again getting lost in memories. “He told me something… that he never told anyone else, except maybe Severus….” Remus whispered. Sirius glanced up and clearly waited for him to continue. So Remus did his voice soft and sad as he remembered Harry’s words. “Harry said to me in his second year, that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin.” 

Sirius froze. Remus’s voice softened even more at the next words. “How do you think James would have reacted to that…?” 

Sirius kept his eyes locked on the werewolf, hoping that Remus was going to tell him he was only joking, but he didn’t. Sirius could see that Remus was serious about this. “I think….” Sirius started softly. “That James would have disowned him and send him far away…” 

Remus nodded. “I thought the same… it would have been better, in the end. But then James would have needed to provide another child. And Lily was incapable after receiving Harry…. I think that even this way, everything still turned out pretty well. I mean… it could have been a lot worse, right…” Remus asked, as he looked at the black-haired male. 

Sirius knew in a way Remus was trying to make them both feel better, so he gave a nod. “It could have been worse.” He replied softly. In his mind though, he wondered if it could. Because Sirius had a terrible feeling. He had a feeling that maybe it would get worse. 

Remus left after their conversation and Sirius walked through the empty house, looking up at the tapestry of his ancestors. His name was burned away. Nothing that he did could make that right. He looked at Regulus’s name, wondering where his brother was. Years ago he had just disappeared, after Sirius had been disowned by his mother. 

Years later his mother passed away. He couldn’t say he missed her, but in the end she had been family. His mind slowly drifted towards James and his family. Back when they heard the prophecy for the first time Lily hadn’t been declared pregnant yet. Only a few months later when the news was delivered that James’s son and Frank’s son were most likely being born in July, was the moment that they began to worry. 

Still Albus had said that James and everyone surrounding the two children should just watch out who the boys get in contact with. Never once in his life had Sirius seen this coming. He never found his soulmate, so he didn’t know how it felt… But the idea that they were forever intertwined and could never be truly together, if Albus got his way that is, it made Sirius’s heart ache. 

He never wished this for James, for Harry or for Lily. He had hoped they could have had a happy life. But the moment their son had been on 31st July, everything went wrong. James became messed up, but still refused to leave the Order. He had a sense of loyalty after all and of course his pride. Yet Sirius knew that moment James had lost his sight in his life. 

He started changing rapidly, of course the fact that Severus messed up and almost killed Lily also took a toll on James. So much happened in such a short time, Sirius wasn’t surprised when James snapped. In a way he started hating Harry from the very start, while Harry tried to his best to be a good child and to get his father’s acknowledge. It was kind of sad really… that James never noticed that. 

In a way Lily raised Harry most by herself; James only taught him the necessary pure-blood etiquettes and rules. And at times he did play with Harry when he was younger. When Harry turned 11 and went to Hogwarts, and Albus found out who the other from the prophecy was that was the moment James changed completely. The moment they knew for sure the prophecy had been about Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Their wands were brother wands, according to Albus a clear sign...

James’s hatred towards Slytherin’s and everything with dark wizards and witches became even more outspoken. At those times Sirius believed that James and Lily got into arguments a lot. Yet James curried the burden all by himself, desperately making sure that Harry would stay away from Tom Riddle. 

And Harry did…. Until last year. Sirius sighed; he knew why Harry had wanted to turn into an animagus, to impress his father. Yet it had all backfired immensely. Albus had told them about Harry’s animagus form a few days ago, a snake. That moment everything had made sense for the headmaster. 

He had explained how in May, a small snake had entered the library and how Madam Pince had send both Tom Riddle and the snake out, because animals weren’t allowed there. The snake had been Harry, who clearly had been unable to return to his human form. Asking Tom Riddle for help, because he spoke parseltongue. 

That moment had changed their lives forever. James had been furious when he heard the news from Molly that Harry had a bite-mark on his neck and a secret love life with a Slytherin, not even knowing that it had been Tom Riddle.  
Lily had tried to calm him down, but he still ended up sending a howler to his son. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to do, when Harry was most likely already feeling on edge because of all the rumours inside the school. 

Yet Sirius knew the past was in the past. There was no way to undo the things they had done. No way they could turn back time and redo it all. They had to life with the consequences of their actions and choices now.  
And Sirius felt awful, he wished he had left the order, just as Severus had when he knew it was going to be Lily’s son that was on the line. 

Sirius hated to admit it, but Severus had been clever enough to know when things got too worse. 

##### Beauxbatons, 1 September 1997

No matter what, Harry couldn’t get used to France and the French people. He really missed Britain. Headmistress Maxime was nice however and helped him wherever he could, but he just felt so out of place here… 

He had been here for 2 weeks, the headmistress had introduced him to a few other students and he did like them. She especially seemed to favour Fleur Delacour and at times Harry was sure that Fleur was flirting with him. Yet he found himself uninterested. 

Was it wrong that he didn’t feel any attraction towards her at all? She was beautiful yes, mostly because she was part Veela. Despite that he still felt not attraction to her whatsoever, he could still appreciate her beauty though. 

He had never told Dumbledore or anyone else, but he felt like a part of him had been missing those last two weeks… And it was not only because of the fact that he was missing Britain and his parents. There was something else as well, Harry could feel it at times, and his magic core was also feeling rather empty at some places.

“‘Enry?” a voice said and Harry glanced up, he was still not used to his new name completely, he was learning. Dumbledore had been clever enough to choice a name who sounded almost like Harry after all, Henry. 

“What is it, Fleur?” He asked, as he smiled softly at her. 

“Your thoughts seemed far away…” She whispered sadly. 

“I guess I miss Britain.” He shrugged a bit. 

“You do not like Beauxbatons?” She questioned softly. 

“Oh, no I love it.” Harry replied. He really did, the chateau was beautiful and the gardens magnificent. Yet it didn’t feel like Hogwarts. “I really do. It is quite beautiful here, but I spend all my years in Britain. So it is such a big difference all of a sudden.” 

She nodded. “I suppose so. I will 'elp you; just ask if you need my 'elp, okay?” Her smile was beautiful, yet it missed something.

“Thank you Fleur. I know I can count on you.” He smiled back at her. After the welcoming feast everyone departed to their dorms and Harry smiled when he felt Lyle walking next to him. Another person that the headmistress had introduced him to before the school began. 

“You will get used to it, 'Enry.” He said, as they walked towards the boys dorms. 

“I somehow doubt it. Leaving the place where you grew up for your whole life. I didn’t want to, you know. But I knew I had no choice.” Harry said sadly.

“Hm. You still ‘aven’t told anyone about the reason why you left Britain.” Lyle said, as he opened the door and gestured in. Harry laughed a bit and walked inside, hearing Lyle close the door behind them. Harry moved forward towards their shared room.

“I doubt I will ever tell you.” Harry said with a grin, looking over his shoulder. He really didn’t want to tell anyone. It was dangerous if someone knew who he really was after all. 

Lyle chuckled and walked after him, until they were walking side by side again. “I can keep secret’s, ‘Enry.” They reached their room and Harry stopped looking at the brown-haired male. Lyle moved even closer and Harry fought the urge to back away. Not that he could back away with the wall close behind him… “It will be our little secret.” Lyle whispered and Harry tensed, his eyes widening a small fraction. But enough for Lyle to notice. “Ah, I already thought so… you’re not immune to Veela’s charms, you are just not interested in girls.” 

Harry laughed a bit and stepped backwards, feeling his back hit the wall. “Forget it, Lyle…” He then turned sideways and left towards their room, locking the door behind him. Harry’s heart was beating in his chest, trying to get out. Yet it hadn’t been Lyle’s charms, it had been his words. Something in those words seemed to have hit him… 

And Harry couldn’t even understand why? Our little secret…? Was that it? Harry grabbed his head, feeling a small headache. He breathed in and out a few times, before his body was under his control again… At least he was glad that Lyle hadn’t followed him.

And Harry kept telling himself that everything was fine… he was safe here. He was going to be okay… Yet he could hardly believe his own words. It sounded like the words of a stranger. He had been feeling like a stranger in his own body for 2 weeks now. Maybe the attack did leave some lasting damage after all. 

It hadn’t been long after he had woken up, just a few days Harry believed it to be, that Albus Dumbledore had said he could leave for France. At least by then his back and legs didn’t hurt anymore. Somehow Harry couldn’t help but feeling like there was something utterly wrong. But he trusted the headmaster; Albus had said he only had his well-being in mind. So there was nothing to worry about, right? Nothing was wrong after all.

That night Harry had a strange dream, in the morning he wouldn’t be able to remember the dark red eyes watching him, Harry was almost certain he saw worry and anger in those eyes. Eyes that looked so familiar, yet he couldn’t place them. And a voice calling out his name.

“‘Enry?” Harry felt someone shaking his shoulder and he moved up a bit, blinking when he saw Lyle sitting on his bed, staring down at him. The brown-haired male frowned. “You looked like you ‘ad a nightmare, are you alright?” 

“I... am fine, I think.” Harry answered; he couldn’t remember what he had even dreamed about. Lyle moved closer and Harry felt the hand from his shoulder move towards the nape of his neck. 

“I can help you… Release some tension. Just as friends…” Lyle said, his face moving in closer. 

Harry’s breath hitch, but something in his body warned him, overruling even the Veela’s charms. He pushed Lyle away from his bed and walked over to the bathroom. “I don’t need your help.” Harry snapped as he forcibly closed the door. While he leaned against the closed door. 

Harry tried to regain his breathing. It had been a nice offer, but he was no fool. Veela’s used their charms to get whoever they wanted. Fleur had been trying so hard, with no success, and now even Lyle… Harry wondered if he was going to be safe anywhere at this point. 

Harry moved closer and looked at himself in the mirror. He was looking at a complete stranger… his black hair was now shoulder length, yet his messy locks were still unruly as ever. His green eyes seemed to glow without his glasses, Albus had giving him a potion to correct his eye sight. Just a few changes.  
But at times like these, he didn’t even recognize himself. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He felt so out of place and alone. He missed Hermione and Ron, the twins as well. His godfathers, his mother and even his father…

After a while he stepped back into their shared room and Harry saw that Lyle was still sitting on his bed and Harry sighed. “Listen, I appreciate it, but I don’t need your help with anything, alright?” Harry didn’t dare to move closer to the Veela. It was better to put enough distance between them. 

“I understand, ‘Enry. It was just an offer.” Lyle smiled. “If you ever feel the need, you can always come to me.” Harry gave a brief and reluctant nod at those words. Lyle stood up and Harry tensed, but he relaxed when he saw Lyle was only moving back towards his own bed. “Let’s get some sleep, before morning arrives.” He said as he pulled back the sheets. 

Harry turned his eyes back to his own bed and quickly lay down again. Wondering if he could even get some sleep at this point… 

 

##### Hogwarts, Great Hall, 1 September 1997:

Tom couldn’t believe it at all. For the past 2 weeks they had been looking for clues, anything at all to find out where the Potter family had disappeared off to. There had been nothing left behind. Tom then realized why Severus had accepted in taking him to Potter Manor. The manor had been completely wiped clean. 

No trace, no clues, nothing that indicated where the family had gone off to. Severus had attempted to write to Lily in return, in hopes that maybe she would receive the letter and she would reply. All his letters came back, unopened. As if the owls couldn’t even find Lily Potter. 

Tom had tried the same and wrote a few letters to Harry, yet the result was the same. They came back unanswered and unopened… For the past 2 weeks Tom had been a mess, he had trouble keeping his anger in check and Severus had noticed it. He didn’t look forward to this year of Hogwarts, knowing that Harry Potter was somewhere else, and god knows where… Tom just hoped he was alright, but he couldn’t help feeling like maybe… maybe Harry wanted to leave. Why else, attempt to destroy their bond. 

But those thoughts quickly disappeared as he thought back to the last time he had seen Harry. He had been looking at the Gryffindor and his friends for a while, when he had stepped out of the train, and he could see Harry looking around and Tom wondered if Harry was trying to spot him. He noticed how Granger leaned closer to Harry and he felt a flare of jealousy, but he soon noticed how both Granger and Harry looked towards him. 

Tom saw Harry smiling at him and the Gryffindor gave a small nod. Tom did the same, glad that Granger seemed to know somehow and that she still stood next to Harry through it all. That simply smile, was enough for Tom to realize that Harry had accepted him. That Harry wanted him as well. So Tom was certain, no matter what, Harry wouldn’t have destroyed their bond. But someone else did. 

Tom inwardly sighed as he glanced up towards his head of house, Severus knew more. But he was unable to tell him anything at all. Everyone in the order was after all protected this way, yet Tom had said it was also a bit paranoid. Severus had agreed that it was paranoid. 

Tom heard the clinking against the glass and all the students were silenced, everyone’s gaze went towards the headmaster, who now stood and welcomed the first year students and the older students back to Hogwarts. Tom kept looking at the elder wizard, remembering how he had visited him in the orphanage. Briefly he wondered who Dumbledore had in mind to marry him at all. Not that he would accept anyone else, only Harry.

Tom’s mind wandered a bit, while the hat sang its song and the first years were placed into their houses. Until the sorting came to an end, and once again Dumbledore stood up. “I am sorry to inform you that our 7th year student, Harry Potter...” Everyone in the Great Hall began talking and whispered, yet Tom’s eyes and ears were focused solely on the headmaster. “..Is not finishing his last year at Hogwarts. I know most people know by now, thanks to the Daily Prophet about the disappearance of the Potter family. But from what I have heard, the family just left. So I want you all, especially the Gryffindor house, to let it rest.” 

Screams came from the Gryffindor table and Tom glanced at them, he noticed the redhead Ronald Weasley screaming that Harry and his family wouldn’t have just left, without letting anyone know. He saw however that Granger was silent and she seemed thoughtful, before she looked towards the Slytherin table. Their eyes met and Tom instantly knew that she also wanted to know where Harry was and what had happened. It was like a silent agreement and Tom gave a brief nod, happy when she gave a nod back. 

Tom knew he would accept any help he could get to find Harry. “Silence, please!” Dumbledore’s voice was now magnified and echoed through the Great Hall. “The ministry is on the case. So do you not have to worry at all. I suspect they are just fine. Now that is all, enjoy the feast.” Dumbledore raised his hands and the food appeared on the table.

Slowly the people started to talk again, whispers, rumours, gossips about what could have happened. Tom grabbed some food, despite not feeling hungry at all. He could feel the blue eyes looking at him and he knew better to get Dumbledore’s attention on him now. He needed to go down to the Chamber, down in the library there. He needed more information of soulmates bonds and what had almost destroyed theirs. He would do that later this night. But first things first…

Later that evening when he was making his rounds, he deliberately walked a bit higher, walking around at the 6th floor. He noticed some of the Gryffindor’s looking at him a bit oddly. Clearly it wasn’t every day that a Slytherin came this high up in the castle. He saw her hair first and she also noticed him, he nodded towards them all. Knowing that if Granger was clever enough she would know. 

He moved towards the hallway where the Room of Requirement was and silently waited, after a few minutes, she walked around the corner towards him. She stopped for one second when she noticed him waiting, but he simply ignored her and started walking the hallway three times. She didn’t say anything, so she most likely knew what he was doing. 

He opened the door and stepped aside, so she could enter, she did so a bit warily. And after she had entered he closed the door. Tom ignored the painful feeling in his chest as memories of the last time he was in here washed over him. And he walked towards one of the chairs and sat down. “You better sit down; we might be here for a while.” Tom said, as he picked some books from his bag, placing them on table and opening on of them. 

“Uhm…” She said, as she sat down and looked around, clearly feeling uncomfortable. “You know where Harry is?” She asked, not even beating around the bush. 

“I wouldn’t be here, if I knew where he was, Granger.” Tom said coldly. His eyes trailing over the page.

“Ah, of course… sorry.” She muttered as she started shifting.

“Sit still!” Tom snarled, glaring up from his book. She tensed before she narrowed her eyes.

“You wanted me to follow you, right!? Then why the hell are you reading?” Granger snapped back. “If you have any idea where Harry is-…”

Tom stood up and Hermione swallowed her words, as she noticed the dark eyes shifting red. “I have no idea where Harry is! But I am trying to do anything to find out where he is!” Tom snarled. Tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “And I could use every help I can get at this point.” Tom muttered as he sat back down. 

Hermione wanted to say something, but when she heard the door opening and closing she shut her mouth. Her eyes widened as she noticed Malfoy and Snape entering the room. Apparently she wasn’t the only one shocked, as Malfoy let out a strangled shout. “Granger! What is she doing here!?” Malfoy asked. 

Tom looked up from his book and pointed towards the other chairs. “Shut up and sit down.” He ordered. Malfoy shook his head slightly still a bit shocked, but knowing better than to anger the Heir of Slytherin, he moved forward and placed himself besides Tom. The only place left was next to Granger and Malfoy suppressed a grin at that fact that Severus would need to sit next to her. 

Severus didn’t seem to be bothered by it and sat down next to the girl and Tom inwardly sighed. He wasn’t going to survive this, if this kept up. “Draco.” Tom said, his eyes still on the book. The blonde looked sideways, putting all his attention on Tom. “Your father didn’t find out anything from inside the Ministry about the Potter’s disappearance? No new leads?” Tom questioned without looking up. 

“No, I am afraid not. Since you wrote me, I had asked my father, but apparently the Ministry doesn’t even bother… My father wonders if maybe Minister Shacklebolt is somehow putting a stop to the investigation. Because there are no aurors out there to investigate the case at all.” Draco said softly. 

Tom closed the book and leaned back on the chair, his eyes staring at the ceiling. “Shacklebolt, huh?” Tom whispered softly. “He is close friends with Albus, isn’t he?” Tom asked as he looked towards Severus. 

Severus nodded. “He is indeed.” Severus said, hoping that Tom would catch the small hint. 

Tom regarded him silently and then nodded. “A member of the Order, I suppose…” Tom said out loud, still knowing that Severus couldn’t say more about the subject.

“Order?” Hermione asked and Tom’s eyes travelled to the witch, sitting in front of him. “What kind of Order? Are they behind Harry’s disappearance…?” 

Draco also glanced from Severus towards Granger, before landing on Tom again. Tom carefully nodded. “The Order of the Phoenix, their purpose unknown, but from what I have gathered the people in it might have been the one to take Harry away. And although Severus can’t say it out loud I am almost certain that James Potter was also in the order. And now with the Minister also in it….” Tom muttered the last sentence a bit softer. 

Hermione shook her head. “What are we up against? How can we find Harry if they have many people in high up places!?” 

Draco chuckled. “My father is also in a high place in the Ministry, Granger. And besides that we have the Heir of Slytherin on our side.” 

Hermione glared at the blonde, but otherwise ignored him. Her eyes went towards Tom who was also looking at her. “He loves you, you know….” Hermione stated softly. “He will kill me for saying it to you, but he truly loves you… That is why he tried to stay away from you for years and because of his father’s hatred towards Slytherin’s, of course…” 

Tom’s dark eyes seemed to look right through her, scanning her even, that is how Hermione felt. Before Tom looked away from them all. “I know… he is my soulmate.” Tom admitted. 

“Potter!? He is your soulmate!?” Draco screamed shocked. “That must be a disappointment…” Draco murmured. 

Tom turned around so quickly and had his hands on Draco’s robes before anyone could even see it coming. “Don’t even bother!” Tom hissed angrily. “HE is a thousand times better than you, Malfoy!” 

“Tom, release him!” Severus warned, pointed his wand at the black-haired male, whose eyes were now tainted red. 

Draco instead glared at the other Slytherin. “That isn’t what you said to me when you were fucking me!” Draco yelled. 

That was the wrong thing to say, an evil grin appeared on Tom’s face and Draco paled a bit. “You have no idea, do you Draco…” Tom whispered, but there was a dangerous tone in his voice. “Every time I fucked you…. Every time you or anyone else wanted me and got me. There was only one person in my mind.” 

“Tom, let him go.” Severus stated again. Tom looked up and did release the blonde. Draco pulled back and put as much distance between Tom and himself. 

“Leave... all of you.” Tom warned. Hermione frowned and looked up in confusion when professor Snape just stood up and gestured towards Draco to follow him. 

“But...” she regarded Tom, who was now staring at the book, but clearly not reading. Hearing the door close, she let out a small sigh… “Are you alright?” She asked softly, hoping that she didn’t anger the Slytherin Heir.

Tom’s eyes looked up and Hermione noticed they were still tinted slightly red around the irises. “Fine…” He softly muttered after some time. 

“Listen… if you ever need to talk or anything. Just send me a message.” Hermione’s voice was kind of uncertain. She had never really spoken to Tom Riddle before. Yet she did look up to him. And of course she wanted Harry to be happy and safe. And Tom Riddle could keep Harry safe and happy. She was certain about that. 

Tom grinned at her and Hermione smiled a bit, at least this was the Tom Riddle she knew. “I am not a Gryffindor, Granger.”

“Hermione.” She said. 

He looked at her for a few seconds. “Thank you for the offer.” Tom replied as he gave a slight nod and put his hand upon the book, starting reading again.

“What are you reading?” she asked. 

“Soul magic. I am trying to see if there is a way I can open the soulmate bond again. So that I can find out where Harry is.” Tom replied, as he scanned over the pages, but there wasn’t anything in there that was of any use. 

Hermione pulled back, her eyes widening. Soul Magic was often considered dangerous and dark magic. She knew Tom was a dark wizard, but for one moment she was reluctant to let him continue. Yet she moved forward and grabbed another book that was lying on the table. ‘The Souls and their Magic.’ “I will help you.” She said, as she opened the book and also started searching for more information. 

Tom nodded and glanced at the girl, while she was unaware and searching through the index page for anything useful. He reminded himself he could use any help he could get. And she was the brightest witch of Hogwarts, just like he was the top of the class as well. 

Tom turned the page, his eyes moving over the words. He knew the dangers of soul magic, but he would do anything to get Harry back. 

##### Albus’s Office:

Albus sat after his desk, lost in thoughts. The fireplace flared green and a head appeared, Albus raised his hand and every portrait in the office froze. “You can enter.” Albus said and the head disappeared from the fireplace and a figure stepped out a few moments later. “You have news, I assume?” 

“I have… Apparently Tom Riddle now works together with Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.” Lucius stated, as he took a seat, eyeing the frozen portraits on the wall. 

The blue eyes widened a bit. “Severus?” Albus asked confused why the potions master would work with Tom at all.

“Yes, they had a meeting earlier this evening, according to Draco.” Lucius said. “Severus was also there and they are looking into the disappearance of the Potter family. But especially focused on Harry Potter.” Lucius said. 

Albus clasped his hands together and leaned his chin on them, as he looked down at his desk. “So Tom is gathering more people to help him, is he… Make sure that Draco stays close to him. I want every bit of information I can get.” 

“I will tell him. Are you sure it is safe however?” Lucius asked, feeling a bit worried for his son, because Tom had attempted to hurt him earlier this evening. “Severus protected Draco, but Riddle wanted to harm him.” 

Albus sat up straighter, clearly interested and Lucius suppressed a glare. “Did he now…?” Albus looked away to his pensieve and Lucius stood up, knowing when he was being dismissed, the headmaster was clearly getting lost in memories again. 

A small smile appeared on the headmaster’s face. “I don’t think it will be long, Tom… One of these days you will make a mistake. And I will not let you get away with it. I will protect this world from you. Everyone will see the monster you truly are.”


	6. Soul Magic part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur and Lyle are wondering about their choices in this. Harry still can’t get used to life in France and Beauxbatons.  
> Dumbledore speaks with Tom about his arranged marriage and Tom becomes furious. In his anger he uses a dark ritual to try and call out to Harry.  
> Sirius speaks with Severus about everything that he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> I know this story was updated ages ago(months, but still too long ago. It feels like ages ago for me lol.)
> 
> Anyway despite I knew exactly what I wanted to write in this chapter, my mind got sidetracked with other story ideas and I just didn’t get to writing this, yay me. 
> 
> But we are back XD! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter :).  
> And all mistakes are sadly still my own! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos, comments and so on ^-^! I was quite surprised that people still read this story lol. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and cya next update :)! 
> 
> Extra note: The part with Fleur, Lyle and Madame Maxime in the office they all speak French, but it just used English for it. but it is a little sidenote ;)
> 
> **Previous chapters:**  
> 
> 
> James betrays Harry after finding out that Harry had sex with Tom Riddle. Albus Dumbledore brings Harry Potter to Beauxbatons after attempting to remove the soulmate bond that he has with Tom Riddle.  
>  Tom feels this and together with Severus, Hermione and Draco he tries to find out what happened to Harry and also Lily.  
>  While Draco tells everything to his father, who in turn informs Albus Dumbledore.

### Chapter 6: Soul Magic part II

##### Beauxbatons, 5 September 1997:

Fleur looked at Lyle who sat next to her. She didn’t completely understand why they had been chosen or why they needed to persuade Henry to fall in love with her either. 

From the time she had known the other male she certainly was interested in him, but it seemed like Henry didn’t really care either way.

Madame Maxime sat in front of them, waiting for their updates on the situations. Fleur knew that that in turn Madame Maxime would tell the headmaster of Hogwarts about everything. 

She just didn’t understand the whole situation and it felt like she was missing vital information. The only thing they were told was that Fleur should try and make Henry fall in love with her. This was hard enough considering that he didn’t show any damn interest in her. 

Lyle had said that Henry had reacted to him however and their following discussion had been if Henry might actually be gay. Madame Maxime of course wouldn’t be happy with this information and they hadn’t told her about it. 

It wasn’t bad to fall for the same gender, but it was simply that the magical bloodlines could die out. Technically it had been happening for years now and only those laws could be a stop to it, considering to much wizards and witches alive. 

Of course the French Minister had also followed the laws when Britain had started using them, so the same rules applied here. In a way it was cruel and Fleur knew that all too well.

“You have had no luck, Fleur?” Madame Maxime asked her.

She shook her head. “No, Madam… he is rather stubborn.” Fleur replied. Lyle didn’t say anything. They had promised to keep Henry’s secret for now. That was if he was truly gay. 

The headmistress didn’t look impressed and Fleur withheld a sigh. Even though she was part veela, there was no way she could make someone love her. Yes, she could make some lust after her, that was quite easy, but love… Love simply couldn’t be forced and most people seemed to forget that nowadays. 

“Then I advise you to increase your charms. Dumbledore won’t be pleased if he hears you have failed.” Madame Maxime said sternly, while she looked at the both of them. “Dismissed.” 

Fleur and Lyle walked out of the office, while the blonde girl thought about it all. “You think we should ignore her orders?” Lyle asked her the question she had been asking herself. 

Fleur shrugged. “In the end we can’t force Henry to love me, Lyle. And if he truly is gay, it is a losing battle anyway.” 

“Fair enough…” Lyle whispered as they walked through the deserted hallways. “They have been keeping secrets from us anyway.” Lyle muttered and Fleur knew that was the truth. “What are you going to do?” Lyle asked her as they stopped in front of the girls’ dormitories. 

Fleur looked at her friend and sighed. “Keep up the act, I suppose.” With those words she turned and left the male standing in the hallway. 

##### Beauxbatons, 7 September 1997:

Harry still couldn’t get used to life in France, but he knew it was for his own safety. Yet he felt on edge, especially when he was alone with Lyle. 

The other male seemed to still try and get closer to him and Harry felt reluctant. It wasn’t that he hated Lyle, but something inside him seemed to feel disgusted by the idea of getting to close to the other male. 

“’Enry…?” Lyle called out to him and Harry looked up at the other sitting across of him on the dining table. “Are you alright?” 

Harry just shrugged. Honestly even now he still missed Britain and his parents. He hadn’t heard from Albus Dumbledore at all. Despite that all his schoolmates attempted to make him feel at home, he felt like he was completely alone. “I am fine.” He eventually muttered, knowing that a verbal reply was better than none at all. 

Lyle didn’t seem to buy his lie and Harry cursed that he always was an open book. He just grabbed his fork a bit tighter as he brought the food to his mouth. He heard them speaking in French and he hated how he never learned said language. Then maybe he wouldn’t feel so left out either. 

“I am going out.” Harry said feeling irritated as he dropped his fork on his plate. He ignored Lyle calling his name and he could also hear Fleur calling after him, but he simply walked into the gardens and sat down near an old oak tree. 

Honestly it didn’t take long before Lyle sat down next to him. “Did I do something wrong?” Lyle asked softly and Harry was tempted to tell the other to back off and leave him alone. 

“Yes. Fuck off.” He snapped before he could think too much about his words. He didn’t even look at the other. He just stared straight ahead, seeing the beautiful rose garden there. 

Well until Lyle stepped in front of his view and his eyes glared up at the other male. “’Enry… if I did anything to hurt you.” Lyle’s voice trailed off and Harry saw Fleur stepping up behind the other, clearly debating whether she would interrupt. 

Eventually she made up her mind and approached them. She said something in French and with a sad sigh Lyle left. Harry just narrowed his eyes as Fleur sat in front of him with a soft smile. “Lyle doesn’t mean to ‘urt you, ‘Enry.” Fleur whispered softly. “’E just wants to ‘elp you.” 

“If he wants to help me, he can start by accepting that I am not interested in him.” Harry said.

Fleur laughed softly and had Harry been interested in her he would have felt butterflies going through his stomach. “’E doesn’t know when to give up.” Fleur said with a small smile. “”E doesn’t mean any ‘arm. ‘E is just playing a bit.” 

Harry sighed. He knew that, but it didn’t take away the fact that Harry simply wanted to be left alone at times. “You miss Britain still…?” Fleur asked softly and Harry could hear the sad tone in her voice. He just gave a small nod and she hummed softly. 

She moved and sat down next to him. Softly she began to sing in French, despite that he didn’t understand the language he could understand the emotions which were portrayed in the song. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed as he let her beautiful voice wash over him. All the negative feelings he had seemed to fade away with every word she sang and a soft smile appeared on Harry’s face. 

Fleur gently put her hand atop his and Harry tensed as his eyes shot open and he looked at their hands as Fleur carefully intertwined their fingers. 

Harry glanced up at her, while she still sang softly. A soft smile was on her face and despite that something inside him felt like this was wrong his grip on her hand tightened briefly. The blonde veela seemed a bit shocked before her smile brightened and Harry cursed inward when he felt his face heat up a bit. 

Maybe he wasn’t completely immune to the female veela’s. At least it would prove to Lyle that he wasn’t gay either. Harry smiled softly at her. 

##### Hogwarts Albus Office’s, 12 September 1997:

Tom didn’t want to be here; he really just wanted to go down into the Chamber or the room of requirement or anywhere honeslty. Except this place… 

Yet this was exactly where he sat right now, as Albus fucking Dumbledore sat after his desk, looking through some papers, occasionally humming. Seriously Tom had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but his patience was running thin. 

“Sir.” Tom said, though his voice sounded strained as he tried to keep his emotions in check. But deep down he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the elder’s throat and see the life leaving those damned twinkling eyes. 

Dumbledore glanced up for one second and then looked down and it literally took Tom everything not to snap at the other. “Why did I need to come here?” Tom said through clenched teeth. 

“Ah, Tom. Give me one more second will you.” Dumbledore said with a soft sigh. 

Tom clenched his hands into fists and his eyes must have turned red as he almost lost control of his anger and his magic. An instrument close to Dumbledore’s desk began beeping and turned red and Tom looked up shocked towards the device. 

“Ah, keep your magic in check, Tom. Some of these devices are rather sensitive.” Dumbledore berated him and Tom stood up, glaring at the headmaster who finally seemed to give him all his attention. 

“Then tell me why the fuck do I need to be here.” Tom snarled out. “Sir.” He added with a lot of sarcasm as he saw those blue eyes narrow just a little bit. 

“Right… I found the perfect candidate for your arranged marriage.” Albus stated and a happy smile found its way on the headmaster’s face. 

While Tom’s eyes widened and he felt all blood drain from his face at those words. “I believe I said I wasn’t interested.” Tom said. He tried to keep his calm, in a way he knew that Dumbledore was provoking him and he shouldn’t fall for it. 

“And I said that you have to follow the laws, like everyone else, Tom. You have no choice in the matter.” Albus said. 

Tom let out a cold laugh and Albus looked at him from over his glasses. “I said I will change those laws, you may call me young and naïve, but you truly know nothing.” Tom said. “I guess our business is done?” 

“No, it is not. I have already spoken with your future wife,” Tom’s anger came back full force with those words, but he kept himself in check. “And her parents and they both agreed. I daresay you will make a stunning couple Tom.” Albus said with a smile on his face. 

But Tom could see right through that fake smile. Dumbledore was enjoying himself far too much and Tom knew he couldn’t wait much longer. 

“What happened with the Potter family?” He asked instead, ignoring everything about marriages that Dumbledore just said. 

Dumbledore let out a deep sigh. “Tom… You should not bother yourself with stuff that is none of your business.” The headmaster said with a sad shake of his head. 

“I dare say that Harry Potter is my business, sir.” Tom said. He knew he was walking a dangerously thin line right now. But at this point he didn’t care anymore. “Harry is my soulmate and if I find out you have harmed him in any way; I will make sure you regret it.” 

“Is that a threat, Tom?” Albus asked carefully. 

Tom shook his head and grinned. “See it as a warning.” He replied. 

“I see…” Albus muttered and cleared his throat. “Over your marriage. I have already arranged everything.” Tom couldn’t stop an irritated groan from leaving his mouth. 

“I am not fucking interested!” Tom screamed and one of the instruments on Dumbledore’s desk beeped rather loud and blasted into a million pieces, but Tom ignored it as he glared down at the headmaster instead. 

Dumbledore glanced at the small orb which had shattered and then looked back towards Tom, who seemed to be seething with fury at this point. “Hannah Abbot.” 

At first Tom didn’t understand why Dumbledore would say a name. But then his mind caught up. Abbot? 

He couldn’t place the name and he saw that Albus was patiently waiting for him to know who he was speaking off. Tom thought back to all his year mates and eventually he realised who it was. 

It was like his mind was shutting down. A Hufflepuff… the blonde girl who often wore pigtails even now, despite that Tom thought she was too old for it. “No.” Tom said and before he could do something he would regret he turned around and left the office. 

He didn’t stop walking, not even when Granger saw him and wanted to stop him. He ignored her as he walked to the dungeons, aware that Granger was following him. 

He turned around several corners, but Granger was persistent and he could not lose her, so he strode towards his destination. He went around a corner and stopped, turning around. 

Granger almost ran straight into him, but she stumbled backwards and she looked slightly flushed. Tom could also feel he was a bit of breath, but he could still feel the anger running through his veins. 

Granger seemed shocked, as she stared at him with wide eyes. “Y… Your eyes.” She eventually got out and Tom closed his eyes with a deep exhale, knowing they might have been blazing red for a while now. And if Albus had seen that…. Well, it didn’t matter anymore. 

“Come.” Tom eventually whispered after some time. Even though he didn’t fully trust her, he knew Harry did trust Hermione. He turned around and heard her follow him. He placed his hand against one stone and hissed ‘open’ in parseltongue. 

The bricks turned into a door and Tom opened it as he gestured towards Granger to enter. She quickly did and walked down the stairs. Tom followed her after he closed the door behind him. 

“Lumos.” Tom whispered as it became too dark. Hermione carefully walked down as she glanced over her shoulder towards him.

“Are you alright?” She asked him carefully, most likely remembering the last time she asked him that. 

“Fine…” He replied rather cold. She remained quiet for the rest of the trip down and finally they reached the Chamber and Granger opened the door. 

She gasped and Tom ignored her shock and surprise as he walked past her. The basilisk was lying there, curled up and asleep. Hermione quickly ran after him. “How did that thing get inside!?” The girl shrieked. 

“That thing is a basilisk.” Tom snarled and Hermione seemed a bit quietly. 

“Sorry…” She muttered. Tom walked into the library and with a wave of his wand he made some of the bookshelves move towards the walls. 

He moved forward. “Stay out of the circle when I start the ritual. No matter what don’t interrupt.” Tom warned the girl in a harsh voice, as he started to draw the necessary runes on the ground. 

“What… what are going to do?” Hermione asked softly. She saw that one rune was the soul rune and her eyes widened briefly as she looked at Tom who seemed to ignore her as he worked on the runes.

It took a while, but when he was finished he stepped into the middle of the circle and Hermione backed away till her back hit the wall behind her. Without a doubt this was not light magic anymore. 

Tom started to whisper words in Latin and Hermione could catch a few. From what she understood he was basically calling out to his soulmate. A cry for his soulmate to hear him. Hermione’s eyes turned sad at the thought. 

When the magic swirled around the room Hermione could feel it. The darkness which echoed sadness and loss. Hermione wondered if Harry would be able to feel and hear it as well. 

She definitely could…. And she felt her eyes start to water as she heard the chanting increase. Tom’s voice grew louder and the magic became stronger. Yet she could see how difficult it was for Tom to control this magic. She could see the sweat forming on his face as he concentrated deeply. 

Tom couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t control it either, but he needed to. He needed to go through this, he needed to find Harry. He had doubted if he should use this spell for a week now. A whole damn week… 

He had been considering the dangers of it and the consequences. But now with Albus breathing down his neck like this he knew he couldn’t go on like this. 

He would forsake his own soul if he could bring Harry back. He would damn himself if only for having Harry at his side again. Tom exhaled as he felt the magic around him increase, before he resumed his chanting. 

It wasn’t enough. He couldn’t feel their bond at all. He couldn’t break though the barriers he felt. So close yet so far away, he had reached those barriers, but he needed more, more strength. 

He couldn’t fail now, not when he was this close. He was aware of tears running over his cheeks and his words came out strangled. 

His mind kept screaming no, he kept repeating it over and over inside his head, while he made sure to say the words of the spell. 

He had never been this desperate before and he could already feel the dark magic destroying him quite a bit. He shook his head, he couldn’t accept it. Not like this. 

With a last surge of magic energy he blasted straight through the barriers. 

Visions assaulted his mind. A soft female voice reached him, a calming voice which seemed to be singing in another language. Tom’s messed up mind couldn’t place which kind of language. A beautiful blonde female with a bright smile and soft hands. 

A young male with brown hair that fell slightly beneath his shoulders. Both had an air around them that Tom recognized as Veela. 

Tom gasped and fell down to his knees as he reached the limit. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name. 

And even with blurry vision he could see a girl running towards him, before he slumped forward and blacked out. 

##### Hogwarts, 12 September 1997:

Severus sat in his chambers as he thought back on everything. If only he had done things differently. He stared at a picture of Lily and Harry, as the red-haired female smiled brightly and the small boy, a year of 6 run up to her and Lilly pulled him up with a bright smile as she hugged him.  
The picture would then repeat itself. Nothing more than a memory of a day long gone. Both Lily and Harry were gone now and they still didn’t know where. 

He had asked Albus about it. But the headmaster had stated he wouldn’t tell him anything more, since he had left the Order years ago… If he had stayed he would at least know what had happened to the both of them. 

Of course he would still have been unable to give the information on to Tom Riddle, which was cruel in itself. 

A knock on his door made him glance up. It was already close to curfew so he frowned slightly as he put the picture away and walked over to the door. Another knock sounded, this time a bit more urgent and Severus felt irritated already. 

As he opened the door he had the urge to close it down in front of the other’s face. But the look in Sirius’s eyes made him stop. He looked haunted and utterly defeated. But Severus knew he had no one else to blame but himself. 

“Can I come in?” Sirius asked softly and it seemed so different from his normal and arrogant self that Severus sighed inwardly and stepped aside. Sirius gave a small nod and muttered his thanks as he entered the room. 

“Why did you come here?” Severus asked, not at all interested in having the other too long inside his chambers. 

Sirius sighed and carded a hand through his hair, while he stared towards the ground. “You’re going to think me a fool… No, you already think we are all fools.” Sirius muttered softly. 

“Get on with it, I have better things to do on Friday evening, you stupid mutt.” Severus snarled, losing his patience. 

“Right…” Sirius said with a small grin, though it faded just as quickly as it had appeared. “It’s about Harry… and Lily.” 

Severus’s eyes widened, he couldn’t help it as he looked at the other wizard in disbelief. “I know you are not a member of the Order anymore. But I know that I might be able to hand some information to you, because at one point you did belong to the Order.” 

Severus wondered if that was possible… Albus wouldn’t have told him anything that was for sure and he hadn’t thought of connecting the rest of the Order, since they had practically thrown him out when he stated he was going to leave. 

“What about them?” Severus asked him instead. He could later think on all the things. If Sirius could and was willing to give him information he would take it. 

“Harry isn’t in Britain anymore. Albus send him away.” Sirius started. “And James left with Lily. I haven’t seen them anymore either. But I feel like this is wrong. I know… I am many years too late for feeling guilty about this. I just never thought it would come this far.” Sirius said with a shake of his head. 

Severus moved closer to the other male. Sirius was capable of giving him information. Of course because of his vow, he would still be unable to tell anyone else. But with any kind of information he could act. That was at least something.  
“Where?” Severus urged the other on. 

“Harry is in Beauxbatons right now and James and Lily are in Ireland. But I know that they are in an estate from the Potter family, so with those wards around them we have no way of entering it either way.” Sirius said with a small sigh. “I have been so stupid.” 

Normally Severus would have said something about that, but right now he was much too grateful to actually verbally attack the other. Besides he could see how guilty the other felt and he knew that was a punishment in itself. 

Guilt could destroy a person after all. It was not much to go on. But at least they could get Harry back. That was something. Severus knew that Tom would be immensely happy about this. 

“We owe you…” Severus muttered, though he hated to admit it. Sirius looked back up at him and shook his head. 

“No…. you don’t owe me anything. Just promise me you will stop this madness that Albus has started years ago.” Sirius murmured. 

Severus nodded. “I will.”


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes contact with Harry through the bond, but he pays a price for it. Harry gets to see the memories he has lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter and Happy New Year!!! 
> 
> I was without internet for 2 week, yay me XD.  
> Fortunately I had the time to write, a lot :P.  
> And after 6 months I finally finished this story. Took me long enough I guess. 
> 
> Well, anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter ^-^!  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> Thanks everyone who left comment, kudos and so on ^-^!! 
> 
> And cya next update :)!

### Chapter 7: Soulmates

Memories might be forgotten, but feelings always remain, however deep they might be buried. 

##### Beauxbatons, 12 September 1997:

As the evening came to an end and dinner had ended Harry grew restless. He had no idea why. He just had the terrible feeling something was horribly wrong and he couldn’t place it. No matter how he long he thought about it. 

Eventually he ended up sitting near the rose garden on a bench, as he stared at the beautiful yellow and blue roses, coloured in the colours of Beauxbatons emblem. Students walked through the gardens and Harry simply ignored them. He didn’t even react or move as evening fell even though he knew he should return back inside he stayed out. Most students had gone back inside by now, until Harry was all by himself in the garden. 

It was a bit of a miracle that Lyle and Fleur hadn’t come after him, but seeing as his moods still weren’t the best he couldn’t blame them either way. Despite that he did a bit better after Fleur had sung to him. It was as if in a way the blonde female had warmed his heart a little bit. 

Harry frowned as he felt something inside him ache, an irritated itch. He couldn’t exactly place it, but it didn’t feel good, though neither did it feel bad. 

Harry let out a small groan as he felt his head start to throb and he placed a hand on his forehead. His breathing sped up and he desperately tried to calm his body. He had no idea what was happening, but it didn’t feel normal. It was like something was trying to push through him. 

And it felt so wrong…. Harry let out a pained yelp as his head started to hurt even more. He cradled his head with both hands and leaned forward, trying to get more air in his lungs as it felt like he was suffocating. 

He was gasping for breath, sweat was covering his body and somehow he felt that tears were running from his closed eyes. What was happening? This was clearly not normal. Harry tried to fight whatever was coming over him. 

And it stopped for one second, like an echo all the pain and hurt faded from him. But then all of a sudden the pain returned stronger than before and Harry let out a cry as he slumped from the bench and landed on his knees, his fingers pulling at his hair in an attempt to stop the pain inside his head or his whole body. 

Before he fully realised what was happening he blacked out. 

Visions, that most definitely were not his own played through his mind. “What happened with the Potter family?” Harry recognized that voice. That voice belonged to Tom Riddle, the one reason why he had to flee Britain. 

“Tom… You should not bother yourself with stuff that is none of your business.” Harry looked through someone else’s eyes at Albus Dumbledore as the headmaster said those words. 

“I dare say that Harry Potter is my business, sir.” Tom’s voice said and Harry realised he was seeing this through Tom’s eyes. How was this possible? “Harry is my soulmate and if I find out you have harmed him in any way; I will make sure you regret it.” 

Harry wanted to shake his head no. He couldn’t accept this. Tom Riddle was out to harm him, Albus Dumbledore said so himself. 

The visions faded and only darkness surrounded him. Harry’s eyes turned sad as he felt the sorrow and anguish all around him. Even though he had no idea where he was, he could most definitely feel it. And he knew it weren’t his own feelings that were rushing through him. He had the terrible feeling that it were Tom’s emotions that he felt. 

The darkness around him faded and he could hear a voice scream Tom’s name. Hermione’s voice… But why would Hermione cry out Tom’s name? Harry saw how Hermione ran forward, towards Tom? Harry didn’t understand it, he was clearly missing something. 

Tom was his soulmate? Tom and Hermione were together somewhere? Harry’s eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He didn’t dare move or turn around to face what was behind him.

“Harry…” Tom’s voice whispered close by his ear and Harry screamed. 

 

##### Hogwarts, Severus Snape’s chambers, 12 September 1997:

Severus let out a deep sigh after Black had left. He was glad that this day had ended at last. And he should be glad now that he knew where Harry was. 

It was a small step in the right direction. But it didn’t ease his worries for Lily… She was together with James, somewhere in Ireland. How was she doing? How was James treating her? Severus knew it couldn’t be good. 

And just as he was planning to turn in, his alarm wards that he placed on his office door went off. Which fool had the nerve to go near his office when it was past curfew…? 

With an irritated groan he left his chambers and strode over to his office, which luckily wasn’t that far away from his chambers. 

His eyes widened as he noticed Granger holding up Tom Riddle, the black-haired male seemed to be unconscious and with a soft curse he walked over to the two of them. “Granger!” He bellowed and the girl jumped, clearly not hearing or seeing his approach. “What is the meaning of this?” He snarled as he opened his office door and ushered her inside. 

“Sir… please you have got to help Riddle. He used some dangerous ritual to locate Harry.” Granger replied hastily as she carefully put the unconscious male in the chair. 

Severus froze as he moved towards Tom. He seemed to be fine, other than the fact that he was not awake. Severus raised his wand and used a quick enervate. 

Normally dark eyes blinked open and Severus tensed as he saw that Tom’s eyes were tinted red. The residue of dark magic that could destroy a person. It took only one second before Tom realised where he was and what had exactly happened. 

Tom’s eyes shot from professor Snape towards Hermione who stood fidgeting next to the potion’s professor. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she took a step back, also seeing his red tinted eyes. 

Tom frowned and looked back towards his professor, who also looked slightly apprehensive. Something had happened… Tom was sure that something had changed since he used the ritual. But that didn’t matter; he had felt it, even how briefly it was. 

Harry was alive and out there. Yet he still didn’t know where. It had felt as if Harry had fought back against him. But why? 

“You big fool!” Severus snapped all of a sudden and Tom almost jumped at the strict voice. He looked with slightly wide eyes towards his head of house. “Do you realise what you have done!?” 

Tom narrowed his eyes and stood up. Snape also straightened to still be able to glare down at his student. 

“I know what I did! But I had to find him. I had to do this!” Tom screamed and he hated how desperate his voice sounded, how broken… Broken… 

Tom opened his mouth and shut it again. He realised what had went wrong… He knew why he felt so strange. Something had gone wrong. What were the odds that the ritual would go wrong? The odds had been so small, yet with Harry trying to keep the barriers up between their bond… And he desperately had been fighting to get through.

Snape stayed quiet as he saw the several emotions run across Tom’s face. From shock to slight horror and then finally understanding.

Silence filled the room and Tom felt cold all of a sudden. Feelings that once should have been so strong had been numbed and it was clear that the dark magic left his traces. Not only that, but the agonizing pain he had felt. Harry had put up the barriers again while Tom had broken through them. 

Harry had put up the barriers and Tom knew that because he had been calling out to the other. He simply knew that his soul had broken apart because of it. He had read about something similar… It was possible to split your own soul apart and put it into an object, creating a horcrux. 

But this was different… Tom’s soul had been tainted and already split because of the murders he had committed. And because of that and the fact that Harry had shut him out his soul had been torn apart. The question remained, where did his soul piece end up? 

It was a scary thought that he had just lost half of his soul and he had no idea where it even was. 

“Mr. Riddle?” Tom focused on professor Snape as he called out to him. “What did you exactly do?” 

Tom opened his mouth, but then closed it again. If he said anything about his soul being torn apart that easily, Snape would realise that his soul had been already tainted, but Tom knew that Snape was quite clever. He must have already put the pieces together; those dark eyes watched him silently, as if waiting for his reaction. 

“I used some darker ritual.” Tom eventually replied. It was a simply reply. Snape didn’t say anything and then glanced towards Granger, who stood there. 

“How good are you at using glamour’s?” Snape asked with a soft sigh. Tom frowned, not understanding why something like glamour’s was important. 

“Pretty good, why?” Tom asked in return as he looked at his head of house. Snape nodded and then conjured a mirror and Tom’s eyes widened briefly as he saw that his eyes were blazing red. 

A clear sign that he had used dark magic and Dumbledore, the old fool, would use this against him in instant. Tom cursed softly. He had used the spell and still failed and now he even had to make sure his eyes were under glamour’s all of the time. 

Tom sighed softly and closed his eyes as he focused his attention on his eyes and thought on his normal eye colour. When he opened them now they were back to the dark blue eyes he was used to. Luckily it was only his eyes, it wouldn’t drain much of his magical core to sustain this kind of glamour, but still it sucked big time. 

The mirror faded and Tom looked towards Snape. “I assume you did find something? Or I better hope you did, otherwise this wasn’t worth it.” Severus drawled as he sat down at his desk and stared at Tom Riddle. 

“Harry is alive…” Tom muttered, while he narrowed his eyes. “But he fought against it. I called out to him, but he denied access and shut the connection when it opened.” 

It still hurt that Harry had done something like that. The Harry that he knew wouldn’t have shut him out like this. It only made his worries for his soulmate increase. 

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I received some information. Tomorrow in the early morning we are going on a trip, Mr. Riddle and the way things stand now we won’t come back.”

“What about me?” Hermione asked feeling left out. Snape looked up at Harry’s friend and gave a small nod.

“You can come along as well. It is dangerous to stay here now.” Severus replied. 

“Where are we going?” Tom asked. He felt confused, what kind of information did Snape get that they would leave? And why was it dangerous to remain here? 

Snape didn’t reply and seemed thoughtful for some time. “Forget about it. Gather your stuff now. I think we can better leave right now and not stall.” 

Tom stepped forward and the magic swirled around him, making Snape and Granger tense. “Where are we going?” Tom snarled, his eyes glaring at his professor. 

“France….” Snape replied almost automatically. 

“France?” Tom repeated softly. Why in Merlin’s name would they go to France?

Snape nodded, seeing the unasked question. Despite that he could say anything about Harry being there, Tom would see it soon enough. 

##### Beauxbatons, 12 September 1997:

As Harry had woken up he was lying on the ground, his eyes staring at the roses, yet his mind was far away. He didn’t move as he stared sideways at the roses.

Soulmate… Tom Riddle, the one who was after him, was his soulmate. Harry carefully sat up, his eyes still fixed on the roses. He could still clearly hear Tom’s voice saying his name. He could still feel those arms wrapped around them as if they hadn’t left at all. 

Deep down Harry wanted it to be a bad dream and he would wake up and his mother and father would be there and he would still be in Britain. And none of this bad stuff would have happened. 

But Harry knew it wasn’t a dream. It had been real and still was real and he had a terrible feeling that something was coming this way. Harry stood up, seeing none around him he walked towards the school gate. He didn’t dare step outside of the school wards. The headmistress might be able to feel it. 

He stood there waiting. He knew what he was waiting for. It was as if something deep down he knew that Tom Riddle would come here now. It was clear to Harry that Tom had called out to him and he should feel disgusted and angered by it. 

But the moment for those kinds of feelings had passed. The memory of Tom in Dumbledore’s office and asking for him and his family spoke volumes. Tom… cared for him? Tom didn’t want to harm him; of that Harry was almost certain now. Because he knew that anguish that he felt had been Tom’s feelings, the utter despair.

And Tom’s arms that had embraced him had felt safe and warm, not the hands of someone who was a cold-blooded killer. Had Dumbledore been wrong in assuming that Tom was going to kill him? Why would the headmaster have gone through such’s lengths to get him away from Hogwarts? 

Emerald eyes widened as two cracks could be heard and three persons appeared in front of the gate. Harry recognized all three of them. Hermione, his friend who apparently apparated side along with Severus, his godfather. And the last one was Tom Riddle… his soulmate? Such a strange thought…

Hermione was the first to see him and with a scream of his name she ran towards the gate. He wondered how she had even recognized him. Well he didn’t look that different but still. She stopped in front of the gate, unable to pass through the closed fence. Harry approached them silently, his eyes going towards Tom.

Tom had almost run towards the gate and wrapped his fingers around the bars as he looked at Harry through them. “Harry…” Tom whispered. Though Tom’s voice was quieter than Hermione’s yell had been it reached him deeper. It called to him somewhere deep inside. 

Harry wondered if Dumbledore had been wrong. Harry looked towards Hermione and then towards Severus who stood slightly behind the other two. “‘Mione…?” Harry asked softly, he then looked up towards his godfather. “Sev?” 

Then he finally made eye contact with Tom Riddle again. “Why are you here…?” Harry muttered. 

Harry saw Tom tensing at his question and those dark eyes seemed to flash red for one second. Harry shivered. Dark magic radiated all around Tom Riddle Harry could clearly feel it. Dumbledore’s words echoed through his mind. ‘Tom Riddle is a problem child, after all. Therefore I am sending you away. So he can’t possibly ever find you again.’ 

Dumbledore was right and Harry should stay away from the other. He should be angered that Tom Riddle had attacked him and his family. Yet… surprisingly he was calm now. A feeling deep down said that something was wrong and he should at least hear them out. If Severus and Hermione were together with Riddle, he couldn’t be that bad… 

“Harry. We have been searching for you since you and your family disappeared.” Hermione said and Harry could hear the concern in her voice, so he broke eye contact with Tom and looked to her. “Dumbledore send you away, because you got to close to Tom.” 

Close to Tom? Ne, he had never been close to the other. “‘Enry?” A voice behind him called out and Harry froze, while his eyes widened. “Who are these people?” Fleur asked and Harry looked over his shoulder towards the blonde female. 

“Harry. We have no time for this. We need to go before Dumbledore finds out about us missing.” Severus said. Harry could hear the urgent tone in his godfather’s voice and he saw Fleur looked confused and shocked.

“You’re leaving…?” Fleur asked softly as she stepped forward. Harry looked back to the three people who came all the way from Britain to get to him. His eyes landed on Tom. Could he truly trust him? Even if he couldn’t trust Tom, he did trust both Severus and Hermione with his very life. 

“Yes.” Harry replied, not looking back at Fleur as he stepped away from the gate. 

“Get back.” Tom warned Hermione and Snape as well as he raised his wand towards the gate. Harry watched as Tom moved his wand a few times, before he gave it a strong swirl and Harry could see the wards simmer slightly, before they fell away. 

Fleur let out a shocked gasp and Harry wondered if she would tell the others and the headmistress about this. He looked at her and her light blue eyes met his. After one second a small hesitant smile appeared. “You will take care of yourself, right ‘Enry?” 

Harry gave a small nod. “My name is Harry.” He said and Fleur’s eyes widened. 

“‘Arry? Your last name is Potter?” She questioned softly despite already knowing the answer. A small nod was what Harry gave her, before the other wizard grabbed his arm and they apparated away. 

Harry stumbled briefly and looked up to Tom who had grabbed him. Tom’s hand was still on his arm and he could see that Tom seemed scared to let him go. But Harry wanted answers and now for the first time he didn’t feel out of place. It felt like he was exactly where he belonged and that was the reason he had went with them. 

“I won’t leave.” Harry whispered softly. Tom gave a small nod, but instead of letting him go Tom put his other arm around Harry’s waist and pulled the wizard against his chest. 

Harry froze, but somehow it felt familiar and the one second of fear he felt disappeared as he felt calm and definitely loved. “You don’t remember do you…?” Tom’s voice sounded strained and hurt. 

Harry could hear some shuffling and he glanced up seeing Severus and Hermione walk through a door and it was then that Harry recognized the place. The shrieking shack…. 

Harry pulled away slightly and Tom sighed while those dark eyes watched him silently. Harry just shook his head and Tom gently cupped his cheek. “He erased your memories.” Tom sounded angry and Harry almost pitied the person who had angered him. “He tried to erase us…. Tried to force us apart.” Tom’s voice grew softer every word, but the anger only grew with each word that was said. Harry saw Tom’s eyes turning red for one second.

Harry didn’t need to ask who it was that Tom was referring to. Tom moved forward until Harry could feel his breath against his own lips. “I will make him pay. I will make him pay for hurting you.” Tom promised him darkly. 

And Harry didn’t say anything to that. Because he knew no matter what he said he could not save Dumbledore from Tom’s anger and wrath. And maybe he didn’t want to stop Tom. If what Tom had said to be true, then he surely didn’t want to stop Tom. He could understand Tom’s anger as if it was his own and maybe it was even for a little bit. 

Tom asked Severus if he had a pensieve, so that he could show Harry some memories. Severus said he had one and he could get it from Spinner’s end before Dumbledore would search the place for his missing professor and his missing students. 

Harry stared at the swirling memories inside the pensieve. Memories which could change everything, but as he stared back up at Tom he knew he had to take this step, a leap of faith maybe… 

So he dived in. To say he was shocked would be an understatement as he noticed the first time that Tom and he actually had sex. And the second time inside the Room of Requirement. The magic that circled around them was proof of them being soulmates. Harry was forced out of the pensieve afterwards and he kept his eyes on the big bowl of swirling memories. 

Silence filled the room and it seemed like neither Severus nor Hermione wanted to break it. Eventually Harry gathered all his courage and looked up at Tom. He could see behind Tom’s mask, he could see the fear and the uncertainty. Tom didn’t want to lose him. 

And Harry knew that Tom would stop at nothing to keep him by his side. Maybe even going so far as to lock him away. For Harry had always known there was a darkness inside Tom. And right now it had increased Harry could feel it. 

There were so many things that Harry wanted to say or needed to say. He didn’t know where to start. He didn’t even know where his parents were and if Dumbledore hadn’t lied about them being alive. 

Eventually Harry said something that shocked the three others. “I can understand parseltongue.”


	8. Dark Lord Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise of a Dark Lord and everything is revealed.

### Chapter 8: Dark Lord Voldemort

##### The Shrieking Shack, 12 September 1997:

“I can understand parseltongue.” Harry whispered. 

Hermione was looking in shock at Harry and her mouth was slightly open as she stared at her friend. Severus’s eyes had widened slightly for one brief second, before he stared at Harry and then at Tom, as if silently asking for an explanation. 

Tom’s reaction was that he looked slightly confused at Harry’s theory, before realisation hit him. And Tom needed to test it. Since inside the first memory Harry had been a snake and that had been the reason that he had being able to speak parseltongue, but right now Harry was a human, unable to possess the trait passed down through the Slytherin bloodline. But now it seemed like he had actually understood parseltongue. _“Can you understand me?”_ Tom hissed out in parseltongue. 

Harry nodded slightly, before he replied softly. _“Yes.”_ Tom’s eyes widened as Harry had replied not in English but in parseltongue. He walked up to the other and stared into Harry’s eyes. Gently he cupped Harry’s cheeks with both his hands. He finally understood where his soul piece had gone to. He should feel horrified at the thought that Harry carried a piece of his soul. 

But instead Tom only felt peace with it. Knowing that no other person than Harry would be perfect enough to carry part of his soul. It was ironic; that his soulmate had just became an accidental horcrux because of his mistakes. 

Harry stared also into Tom’s eyes, feeling emotions going through him that weren’t his own. A kind of possessiveness that he himself had never felt before and instinctually he knew it were Tom’s emotions. “What did you do?” Harry asked in English and Tom slowly shook his head as he closed his eyes for one second.

“When I called out to you my soul was torn apart… You carry a piece of my soul.” Tom explained as he watched Harry’s reaction carefully. Shock and slight disgust was soon replaced by understanding and acceptance and Tom relaxed when he felt those emotions. Severus let out a small gasp and Hermione seemed slightly confused, not knowing that something like this was even possible. 

Harry let out a small choked laugh as he buried his head against Tom’s shoulder. “You fucking bastard.” Harry muttered. Tom snorted softly at those words as he placed a small kiss on Harry’s temple. 

They stood there, embracing each other for some time until Severus broke the silence. “If you had your pretty reunion, there are still things we must do.” Severus’s voice sounded kind of strange Harry noted and he could see that Severus was not glad about something. 

Harry pulled away from Tom, but Tom kept one hand atop Harry’s shoulder. “What happened exactly?” Harry questioned as he looked from Severus to Hermione and then towards Tom next to him. 

Tom gritted his teeth at the reminder of how he could have almost lost Harry and he was grateful for Severus and Severus’s secret informant for this. It was because of them that they had found Harry again. Severus of course couldn’t tell who had informed him, but Tom knew it must be someone else inside the Order. 

Tom started to explain what had most likely happened. He said everything he knew and believed about the Order and his suspicions of Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn’t stop him at all and only listened. 

Tom eventually asked him if he could go through his memories, only to see if there were more memories that had been suppressed or erased. Harry, albeit reluctantly to let someone inside his mind trusted Tom and said yes. And besides that he wanted to have his memories back of his own if that was possible, of course without breaking his mind… 

Tom was careful as he made his way into Harry’s mind and Severus and Hermione stayed quiet as they watched them. Tom quickly found some barriers inside Harry’s mind and knew there were suppressed or erased memories behind them. He knew breaking the barrier full force would make Harry insane so he didn’t dare to break them. 

He did carefully test the strength of them, but he found they were pretty strong, most likely placed by Albus himself and it only angered Tom even more that he had done something like this. He felt Harry’s presence close to him. “You can’t break them?” Harry’s voice asked him. 

“I can, but it will take some time. I don’t want you going insane.” Tom replied as he looked around Harry’s mind. 

Tom left Harry’s mind just as gently as he entered and Harry glanced up at the other. All of a sudden cracks of apparition could be heard close by and Tom, Hermione and even Harry were on high alert as they raised their wands towards the door. 

“Lower your wands.” Severus ordered immediately and Harry and Hermione looked at each other before slowly lowering their wands. Tom instead narrowed his eyes and kept his pointed towards the door. “Riddle.” Severus warned him. 

A voice yelled Snape’s name and Harry’s eyes widened as he recognized that voice. “Sirius!” He screamed back and he ran forward as the door opened and Sirius stood there. 

Tom glared at Severus, not knowing why the other would have taking this risk. “Pup!” Sirius screamed and he pulled Harry into a tight hug, making Harry laugh softly. Tom lowered his wand as he noticed Harry’s reaction. 

Harry pulled back and only then he noticed Deneb and Mira and with a smile he also hugged the both of them. “Heey Harry.” Deneb said after the brief hug and Mira also smiled softly as she greeted him. 

“How..?” Harry asked as he looked at the three of them. 

Sirius grinned a bit and then glanced towards Severus. “I was the one who informed Snape of your location and we just received a letter you were here. You do look well…” Sirius muttered softly as he looked Harry over. 

Tom stepped forward at those words and Sirius looked up when Tom stood next to Harry, placing a hand on top of the other’s shoulder. Harry smiled at Tom. “I knew when I was in France I was missing something. I just didn’t know what it was until Tom called out to me and afterwards they came to pick me up.” 

Sirius seemed slightly confused by Harry’s words about Tom calling out and he looked towards Severus and Tom for an explanation. But Tom shook his head and Severus didn’t seem to want to explain it either. So Sirius let it drop. 

“Siri...” Harry started softly. “Where are my parents?” 

Sirius winced and closed his eyes. He could try, but as he opened his mouth and tried to say Potter manor somewhere in Ireland, it just didn’t came out. Severus also knew they could not reveal this information, any more than he could have tried to tell Riddle about Harry’s whereabouts. 

Tom bit back a groan, already knowing what the trouble was. “The vow…” He muttered with a small glare. And Sirius gave a sad nod. Harry shook his head, unable to believe that they had no idea where his parents were and if they were even safe. 

“How can we find out…?” Harry asked. 

“Simple.” Tom replied and Harry stared at him. Tom looked back at Harry with an unreadable look on his face, yet Harry could see the darkness swirling in Tom’s blue eyes that were tinted slightly red. “We kill the one who holds the vow, Albus Dumbledore.” 

No one said anything after those cold words, but Harry could see that Tom was serious. Tom was the dark wizard in their midst and although Severus was also a dark wizard, Harry had never seen anyone with this much darkness inside him. Tom had a dangerous air around him now and Harry knew the other would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. 

“Easier said than done…” Sirius said softly. 

“Sirius!” Mira yelled shocked at her husband’s words, but Deneb placed a hand on his mother’s arm and shook his head. Mira sighed and Sirius smiled a bit apologetically. 

“We better make sure nothing points towards us.” Severus said. “I do not want to land in Azkaban after already been put there years ago.” 

Tom looked around the room and seemed thoughtful as he raised his free hand and rubbed it over his chin. Harry thought it looked oddly adorable when Tom was thinking like this, but he didn’t say it out loud. 

“Maybe poison…” Tom muttered then and everyone looked at him. “It would be unable to trace who actually poisoned him.” 

“There is a problem with that.” Sirius said and Tom glanced up at the other. “The rest of the Order would most definitely immediately put the blame on you.” 

Tom hummed softly, not at all bothered by it as a small smirk appeared on his face. “They will not be able to place the blame on me when someone else kills him.” Harry knew that Tom had a plan in mind and he wondered what it was, but Tom only shook his head. 

This time it seemed like he didn’t want to share his idea and maybe that was for the best. 

##### Hogwarts, 12 September 1997:

Something was wrong… Albus just knew something was wrong when the morning came. It felt like dark magic was used somewhere in the castle, yet strangely enough he couldn’t pinpoint the exact location. 

It bothered him, because he knew without a doubt it was Tom’s doing. And he had searched the whole castle for Tom Riddle. But the heir of Slytherin had been nowhere to find. 

This wasn’t good without a doubt. A bad feeling was creeping up on him, yet during breakfast he just went to the Great Hall. He didn’t need to worry all the other students. Tom would show up eventually. He wouldn’t miss classes after all. 

Yet he stopped as he saw the commotion in the Great Hall. All the students were staring and pointing towards the head table and to be exact his chair on the head table. The teachers who were already there also stood in front of the head table and Albus quickly moved forward. 

What he saw sitting in his chair made his blood run cold. Somehow he knew it was a human being, but it looked more like a monster than anything else. The bald person had his feet on top of the table as he twirled his wand through his fingers, seemingly ignoring all the stares and pointing fingers from the students and staff. “Silence!” Albus screamed, his voice magnified by a Sonorus spell. 

Everyone became silent, except for the monster sitting on his chair. It seemed to be softly humming a kind of tune that Albus didn’t recognize. “Who are you?” Albus asked. He tried to keep his voice kind and gently, but he had the terrible feeling that he already knew who this person was. Tom Riddle… 

Dark magic always destroyed a person and this was the perfect example. Albus just knew that Tom went too far in the Dark Magic. This was the proof. The creature, human, looking person glanced up. 

Red slitted eyes started back at him and Albus fought the urge to back away when he felt the sheer power the monster radiated. “I am Lord Voldemort.” The bald person replied with a smirk. It was simply hideous to look at. 

But Albus knew this was his perfect opportunity to unmask Tom Riddle. “No… your magic, I can feel it. You’re Tom Riddle.” Albus said loud enough that everyone could hear it. Shocked gasps and screams erupted behind him, but he ignored it. 

The red eyes gleamed, as the creature seemed amused. “Tom Riddle?” He questioned softly, but with a cold voice. “I wouldn’t want to carry such a filthy name. No, like I said my name is Lord Voldemort. Do I need to spell it out to you?”

Voldemort did just that as the words appeared in front of him. ‘My name is Lord Voldemort.’ Just as quickly they faded again. 

“You can’t fool me, Tom.” Albus stated as he raised his wand towards the creature. Voldemort’s lipless mouth became a thin line. 

“Just like you have everyone else fooled?” Voldemort asked softly, but through the silence in the room everyone could hear his voice. Voldemort moved his feet towards the ground as he stared at the other wizard. “You are the one to blame for Harry Potter’s disappearance and his family. You are insane and paranoid.” Voldemort hissed out through clenched teeth as he stood up. 

Albus narrowed his eyes. “You’re wrong. How dare you accuse me of something like kidnapping one of my students?” Albus screamed. Albus knew that this just proved that he was Tom Riddle. Only Tom Riddle would accuse him of something like this. He raised his wand and gave it a strong sweep, intending to remove whatever glamour’s Tom had on him. 

Yet… the person in front of him didn’t change and Voldemort let out a cold laugh. “You think I use glamour’s?” Voldemort said as he stood up. “You still believe I am this Tom Riddle you speak off?” Voldemort spat. 

Albus knew certain that this person was wearing glamour’s. He could feel a lot of magic surrounding the other. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted by students behind him screaming Tom’s name. 

Confused he turned to look over his shoulder and saw that Tom Riddle stood there, seemingly looking slightly confused at the commotion. “Impossible…” Albus muttered and he turned his eyes back on Voldemort who stared at Tom Riddle. 

“You confuse me with someone as weak as him?” Voldemort whispered softly, his words going unheard by a lot of students, but as the dark magic intensified in the Great Hall, all became silent. “You old fool.” Voldemort taunted with a cold laugh. 

The killing curse ripped through the air with a small movement of Voldemort’s wand and Albus barely was able to dodge it as he pushed Minerva away. Screams echoed through the Great Hall and the teachers tried to get the students to safety. 

Albus pointed his wand straight towards Voldemort and a red stream went straight towards the dark wizard. But with a swirl of his black robes Voldemort moved away from the spell and landed in front of the head tables, closer to the elder wizard. 

Albus tried another spell, but with ease Voldemort blocked it and Albus could feel the power surging through the monster in front of him. It felt like Tom’s magic yet much darker and more intense, something had changed drastically, but he knew certain that this was Tom Riddle and he needed to stop him. This was the rise of a new Dark Lord… he could not let this continue. He had to bring Tom down with him. 

Voldemort laughed as he evaded and blocked the spells, seemingly like he was playing a game. When all the students were out of the Great Hall, Voldemort started casting more dangerous and dark curses in return. 

Minerva tried to interfere, but Severus grabbed her arm and shook his head. “Severus?” She asked. 

“Let it play out… believe me. A lot will be revealed.” Severus whispered softly. Though she seemed reluctant she accepted his words and looked in shock and awe to the fight that was happening. 

“You can’t win, Tom!” Albus screamed when he blocked another one of the dangerous spells heading his way. 

“Do not call me by that filthy muggle name!” Voldemort screamed back as he used a severing charm, heading straight towards Albus’s groin. Pity the elder wizard blocked it. It would have served him right. 

All the students stared at Tom Riddle who just shrugged, like he didn’t know what was going on with the headmaster either. 

Voldemort quickly seem to lose interest and started using the killing curse a bit more, but Albus saw that it was also weakening the other wizard immensely. The killing curse used a lot of magic power after all and dark intent. 

Eventually Albus made a mistake of evading a spell, not seeing the other spell being shot his way. His feet were rooted to the spot and his eyes widened as Voldemort smirked and the green blinding light filled the Great Hall once more. This time Albus was too late to evade it and it hit its target. 

Cries and screams came from the students and even the teachers who moved forward intending on taking down the dark wizard who had just killed Albus Dumbledore. 

Voldemort just laughed as he blocked a few spells from Minerva, Severus and Pomona and then he blasted a spell backwards to the windows behind him and he just flew away without the use of any broom. 

It was only a day later that Severus, Sirius, Deneb, Harry and Tom found the Potter Manor in Ireland. Because Albus had died, the vow of secrecy up holding the Order was gone and Sirius had been able to let them know where James and Lily were.

Harry was nervous in facing his father and mother, not knowing what had happened to them. But Severus and Sirius had warned him that his father had been in the Order and had known of the prophecy that Albus so desperately tried to stop. 

In turn he might have only sped up said prophecy Tom had explained when he heard the full extent of it. Harry had agreed with Tom, in trying to tear them apart Tom had quickly matured even more and had used darker arts than he would have otherwise. 

Harry gathered all his courage as he moved forward and because of the Potter blood in him the wards let him pass easily. But he knew the others couldn’t follow yet. Harry had his wand in his hand as he stepped towards the living room. What he saw there broke his heart. His mother was sitting there almost lifeless. 

Her green eyes stared through the window, but he had a feeling she didn’t see anything. “Mom!” He screamed as he ran towards her. Her reaction was immediate as her head shot up towards him. Her green eyes met his and he stopped in front of her. 

Harry crouched down in front of her, seeing the dried tears stains on her cheeks; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her red hair was a mess, instead of beautiful curls, it seemed like there knots everywhere in her hair. He carefully placed his hand on her knee, but she didn’t show any sign that she recognised him. 

A small sob tore from his throat and his fingers tightened on her knee. She didn’t recognize him. Harry knew that her memories were also erased, with maybe no way to ever get them back. Her soft whispered words, which sounded hoarse, only made him cry. “Who are you?” 

How could he explain to her that he was her son? Would she even believe him… was her mind too far gone? Years… years of memories had been erased from her mind. He softly shook his head and buried his head against her knee. He couldn’t force the words from his throat. He only kept crying. 

He was happy that Albus had died, but so much had been lost. This simply couldn’t be… His own mother didn’t even remember him. Harry felt a hand being placed on his head, gently and softly the fingers moved through his messy hair. “You look like James…” Lily muttered. Harry bit his lip and tried to stop crying. 

He gathered all his courage and looked up at her. He could see new tears also forming in her eyes. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he cleaned his eyes and cheeks with his sleeves. “Where is James…?” Harry asked as he found his voice. He wouldn’t call him father, knowing what he had done to both of them. 

Sirius had told them that James had also agreed on letting Albus take Harry away. In turn Harry had been hurt when he tried to escape and Moody had blasted a fireplace on top of him. Harry didn’t remember it all, but he knew Sirius wouldn’t lie about something like this. James was as much too blame as everyone else. 

“James?” Lily asked softly. She looked up around the room. “He left…” She muttered. “I believe he received a letter and he said I should stay here, that someone would eventually come for me.” Lily looked back down at him. “I think he must have meant you… You feel and seem familiar.” 

Harry closed his eyes, begging himself not to cry. He eventually told her that they needed to get out and they did. When Lily saw Severus, her eyes light up and she ran towards him. Severus quickly pulled her in a tight hug when he saw the state she was in. 

Tom moved towards Harry, who stared at the ground, yet when Tom placed a hand on his shoulder Harry looked up and slowly shook his head. Tom seemed to understand without a word being spoken and Harry should be scared when he saw Tom’s eyes turn red for one second, but he wasn’t. Tom would never hurt him, neither would he hurt those he cared for, Harry knew that. 

Sirius also looked towards Harry and Deneb also seemed to notice that something seemed wrong. After Lily was taken to St. Mungos, Harry explained to the others that her memories of him had been completely erased. Tom had been furious and had left the hospital soon after. 

Severus seemed sad and Sirius just shocked that they would have went this far. It seemed cruel beyond measure and so unfair. Harry just didn’t know what to feel anymore. 

And even through that everything happened rather quickly and Tom was also questioned by aurors and even Kingsley, but there was simply no proof Tom could have been Voldemort, only Albus’s words, but the headmaster had died. So without any definite proof, they could not force Tom Riddle to take Veritaserum. Despite how much Kingsley seemed to want that. 

News travelled quickly and Harry Potter was found in a forest somewhere near Beauxbatons, unconscious. Harry claimed that Albus Dumbledore had put him there and everything had been questioned with those words. Furthermore Severus, Sirius and even Remus stepped forward, telling the Ministry of the Order and who was in it, that even Kingsley was in it. 

Kingsley denied their words and said that Albus had never created this Order of the Phoenix and it wasn’t soon after that Kingsley was found dead in his own home, a mark of a skull with a serpent coming from his mouth was left behind on the wall. The name underneath the mark read: ‘Lord Voldemort’. 

Another one stepped forward that no one saw coming, Lucius Malfoy even offered his own memories of meeting with Albus Dumbledore and said that the Order definitely existed. When Lucius had stepped forward he afterwards had looked with greed in his eyes towards Tom and no one heard the blonde’s words that were only meant for Tom’s ears. “I had faith that you would win, even against all odds, Lord Voldemort.” 

Tom had not reacted, but he was certainly intrigued by how the other had called him and the only thing that showed Lucius had been right was a small grin on Tom’s face. The blonde inclined his head with a small grin of his own and left.

Harry seemed confused by the small exchange that he caught through their connection and walked up to Tom. He whispered in parseltongue towards Tom. “Was it right to let him go? He called you Lord Voldemort.” 

Tom’s smirk only grew as he replied. “Lucius never worked for Albus.” Harry blinked at Tom’s words and Tom explained himself. “If only Lucius only takes care for himself and his family. He knew that if they did not get in the way and actually helped me that I would let them go free. Especially Draco. He gave his memories because of this reason and because he most likely looks up to anyone with power.” 

Harry just shrugged and Tom chuckled softly. Harry never cared about power or anything regarding that. Not that it bothered Tom, it only made Harry more unique and more his. Harry felt Tom’s feelings and shook his head with a soft grin. 

 

It was a few days later when Tom approached Severus. Everything had calmed down by now and the school year was going on, but Tom feared for what would happen after this. Even though they would try and still force him to marry Hannah, Tom had no intention of doing so. 

“Mr. Riddle?” Severus questioned when the other walked into his office after getting permissions to enter. 

“Sir. I have a question.” Tom started and Tom could already see that Severus seemed on edge. A small grin appeared on his face. “You made a potion years ago to make yourself inpotent.” Tom moved forward and stepped near the shelves as he eyed the several potion ingredients. His hands were clasped behind his back. “Would it be possible to create a potion to make a male pregnant?” 

Tom didn’t hear anything behind him. “You wouldn’t be the first to ask that kind of question.” Severus replied softly. “No potion masters ever succeed even though they tried.” 

Tom glanced over his shoulder, eyes a bit darker than normal, yet the smile on his face seemed real. “But none of them were Severus Snape, the youngest potion master that ever existed.” 

Severus smirked. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Riddle.” Tom chuckled. “I could try… but it won’t be finished in time for the end of this year. You know I have been busy with other stuff as well.” 

Tom nodded with a soft sigh. He turned around and faced the other. “You are saying it is possible, correct?” Severus nodded. Tom knew that Severus was also working on a way to restore Lily’s mind completely and it was difficult enough. Tom knew he shouldn’t push the other. “How long will you need?” Tom asked. 

Severus frowned and then seemed to think, Tom stayed silent. “Maybe 2 years, 5 years max.” Severus replied. “Maybe sooner, I wouldn’t know. I would start to experiment with it.” 

Tom understood. Potions were difficult to create and this one might be the hardest ever. To make a male pregnant… Severus stared at him. “You know you will be married in just a few months, Mr. Riddle… there is no way you can get out of it.”

Tom didn’t reply as he turned towards the door, silently letting the other know this conversation had come to an end. “Tom.” Severus said and Tom stopped. “Will Voldemort ever come back?” 

Through the months that had passed the Dark Lord Voldemort had targeted Alastor Moody, James Potter and several other Order members. They had been found death with what was now called the Dark Mark. Tom glanced over his shoulder, his face blank. “I am sorry, sir. I have no idea why you are asking me.” 

As Tom left the room and Severus was left alone with his thoughts, he couldn’t fault Tom for the things he had done. Even Harry hadn’t told anyone of Tom Riddle being Voldemort. 

It was as if the secret was being kept, even without a secret keeper. The day when Albus had died had become the day the darkest secrets of the order had been brought to light.

It was a plan that no one could have come up with, nothing pointed towards them, all eyes were fixed on the new dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. Severus had been impressed with Tom’s duelling skills and the fact that the glamour’s which Tom had used had not once been weakened. 

Tom had needed to recover after using dangerous magic and actually creating an actual clone of himself. Severus had wondered how big Tom’s magical core actually was to pull this all off. Tom had collapsed afterwards and needed some time to recover, but with Harry close by he had soon recovered. It was impressive and Severus knew that without a doubt the Order had been fighting a losing battle from the start.

Severus shook his head and thought back on the day that the prophecy had been told to all of them, if only they had known back then how it would have ended. 

 

##### Flashback: 10 November 1979

“So you are gonna tell us about the prophecy now?” Moody said, as he leaned forward, intent on making sure he caught all the important information. Sirius also looked towards the headmaster, waiting for the elder wizard to start talking. 

Albus gave a nod and began reciting the prophecy he had heard. _“One born in the darkness of a late night, as the year is coming to an end. Dark powers he will hold and control. Another born at the end of the seventh month, a child seemingly like everyone else, but he holds a power over the dark one. Together they will bring either destruction and chaos or a new order to the world. For neither can live without the other and their fates will be forever intertwined.”_

Everyone was silent. “You mean to say there are two!?” Kingsley asked shocked. 

“No… the second one might not be a dark wizard at all, a child seemingly like everyone else…” James said. 

“Even then… the prophecy is rather vague.” Severus stated. And everyone looked at the black-haired male. James narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Shut up Snivellus! No one asked for your opinion.” James snarled. Severus narrowed his eyes. “You’re a dark wizard as well, so I don’t even know what you are doing here.” 

“Stop it!” Albus warned them and James stopped. “I asked him to be here. I trust Severus.” 

“You trust someone like him?” James snarled. “He who should have stayed in Azkaban.” 

“James, I will not warn you again!” Albus’s voice rose a bit. And James gave a slight nod, but still sends a quick glare to Severus. 

“But I do agree with Severus. The prophecy is rather vague. And it seems like there are two ways on how it could end. Destruction and chaos… or a new order. Yet both will create chaos in the Wizarding World. So the only thing I want to make sure off. If we find out who the persons from the prophecy are.” Albus looked around the room. “They should never meet, never befriend each other, and never get even close to each other. It may have been, since the prophecy said their fates are entwined that they are soulmates…”


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! 
> 
> The end of this fanfic and wow, I am still surprised by how many people liked this story.  
> So thanks to all of you who never fully gave up on this fanfic(even when I did at times)!  
> It is thanks to your readers that it still ended up being finished. 
> 
> So hope you all enjoy this last chapter ^-^!  
> And maybe till next time :)

### Epilogue: 

##### Hogwarts, Severus’s Quarters, 20 September 2000:

Severus was grading papers as he heard a knock on the door and he called out 'enter'. He didn’t look up and he frowned when he heard no movement, neither did he hear anything, only his door opening and closing. Either this student was patient or knew not to bother him till he was finished. He put his quill down and looked up. 

Immediately he froze as he looked at two faces he had not seen for several years. Last time he had seen them was when they had graduated, afterwards the two of them had disappeared and no matter how many aurors were put on the case they remained lost. 

Severus and some others had understood what they had done; even though Sirius had been hurt they had left with as much as a goodbye. And all the letters they send came back unopened. They were untraceable, just like what they wanted most likely. 

Harry grinned and Tom’s lips turned upwards as well at his shocked reaction. “Heey Sev. Long-time no see.” Harry said softly, amused at his godfather’s reaction. 

Severus slowly shook his head. He knew why they had returned. He just hadn’t anticipated such a quick reaction to his letter. A letter he had sent away yesterday evening. 

He leaned back in his chair as he eyed the two. They hadn’t changed a bit, but he could see that both of them seemed happy, happier than he had ever seen them. So a small smile appeared on his face. “So you’ve come back…” He whispered. 

“You finished the potion, so of course we found a reason to return.” Tom replied as he moved forward. “I am quite impressed, I knew if anyone was capable of creating such a potion it would be you.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Riddle.” Severus said with a small grin and Tom chuckled softly at the reminder.

Harry moved forward and gently grabbed Tom’s hand. Severus’s eyes went to their entwined hands and he noticed that both of them were wearing rings on their ring finger. “You got married?” He asked, shocked that they had gotten married in secret even. Even though he shouldn’t be surprised, knowing the two of them. 

Harry moved his hand up and Severus examined the ring, noticing a black stone on it. He had never seen anything like it, but it was a beautiful ring nonetheless. “Yes. Tom gave me his ring and I ended up buying one for him.” Tom also slightly raised his hand. Severus noticed it was just a plain silver ring, with a green emerald in it. 

Severus smiled a bit as he looked back to their faces and he noticed Harry seemed serious all of a sudden. He knew what was on the younger’s mind. “Your mother is fine.” Severus replied, to the unasked question. “She is recovering quite well and bit by bit she starts to remember you. She even asked to see you, but of course we had no way to track you down…” 

Harry sighed and looked down for one second and Tom applied a bit pressure on Harry’s hand which was still in his own. Harry smiled a bit and looked up at Tom, grateful for the silent comfort he offered. 

“You’re staying now, I assume?” Severus questioned as he regarded both of them. 

“Yes.” Tom replied. “We are staying and we are going to change everything.” 

Severus knew they would. He just feared something and he had to ask again. “Will Voldemort return?” 

Tom looked at him, seemingly thinking well on his answer before he replied honestly. “Only if he is needed…” Harry’s eyes turned a bit sad, but both Severus and Harry knew how difficult it could be to change laws when the Ministry would be unwilling to change and accept this male pregnancy potions and other stuff. 

Harry also knew that Tom was planning on making sure that bloodlines wouldn’t die out, but also he would let the world know the importance of soulmates being together. It was simply unfair and cruel how they had been treated. Severus and Lily had also been hurt because of it. 

Things would definitely change and someone like Voldemort would carry out the darker missions, to end those who stood in their way. For Harry those persons would be faceless and nameless now.  
Voldemort’s last victims had been Kingsley, Moody and James. Harry had known at least James and Moody had been the one to blame for his injuries back then. So Tom hadn’t wanted them to go free. Harry had never asked what Tom had done to them. Honestly he didn’t he wanted to know. Their bodies had been found, almost unrecognizable. 

Harry had silently accepted Tom, even his darker side, but he didn’t like the thought of Voldemort also returning. Still he didn’t say anything to Tom about it, at least not when Severus was near. 

Tom and Harry left afterwards, after Severus had handed him the new potion. A new era was dawning and Severus knew a lot would change in the coming years. 

##### Platform 9 ¾, 1 September 2011:

The small girl with black curls slightly over her shoulders ran towards the train and jumped up and down. “Rose!” Harry screamed as he caught up to his youngest child. Damn, if he had known that children were such a handful he would have told Tom that he could forget about sex for the rest of his fucking life… 

He pulled Rose close as he looked over his shoulder seeing how calm and collected Marvolo was. Harry let out a sigh. Marvolo really took after Tom, not just his looks, but nearly everything, while Rose took after him. 

“Pap!” Rose yelled as she pointed towards the train. “I want to go to Hogwarts as well!” She pouted slightly and Harry shook his head as he pulled her hand in his own and faced his eldest son. 11 years old now…. how time flies. 

Marvolo raised his eyebrow at his sister’s reactions and Rose stuck out her tongue towards Marvolo. “Be nice!” Harry warned them both. “Rose, you have been there before.” She softly complained that she hadn’t learned anything, but Harry ignored her as he continued. “Besides in only 4 years you will start Hogwarts as well.” Where was Tom when he needed him…? Harry thought while he inwardly sighed.

Well, Tom had been busy enough lately, but Harry could not believe he would exactly miss seeing Marvolo off to Hogwarts. Even though Tom had become the Minister of Magic, Harry always believed his private life was more important. Right now he doubted it. 

Harry sighed softly and Marvolo seemed to notice his mood changing. “Father is busy… you can’t blame him.” 

Harry shook his head and moved forward. Marvolo’s eyes widened as he wanted to take a step backwards. “Be nice at Hogwarts and please do not become like your father, do not become a loner you might need friends one day!” Harry chided him and Marvolo sighed as Harry pulled him into a quick hug. 

Marvolo always hated hugs or anything like it and Harry quickly pulled back with a soft smile. Harry glanced up and noticed his mother and Severus standing there smiling at them. It had taken a while for Harry to become used to Severus as a stepfather, but his mother had seemed happy so he quickly accepted their relationship. Luckily his mother had recovered quite a lot, at times she still seemed to forget about his existence, but Severus had worked wonders on healing her mind. 

“Now off you go.” Harry said as he pushed Marvolo slightly towards the train and Marvolo shook his head a bit as he pulled his trunk forward. 

A crack of apparition sounded close by and Harry’s eyes widened as Tom stepped forward and stopped Marvolo from entering the train. Tom placed his hand atop Marvolo’s shoulder and seemed to say something. Marvolo nodded and grinned slightly. Harry’s eyes narrowed at this as he wondered what Tom had just told their son. 

“Dad!” Rose screamed and Tom looked up at them with a soft smile. With a few last words Marvolo entered the train and Tom walked up to them. A lot of people surrounding them looked at Tom, since he was now the strongest wizard alive and the Minister; they all looked up to him in one way or another. 

Harry shook his head, but deep down he was glad Tom still had come to see Marvolo off. “Heey little girl.” Tom said as he leaned down and picked her up with a fond smile. Rose pouted and said she wasn’t little anymore. She was already 7 she said glaring at her father. Tom laughed softly as he put her down. “You will always be my little girl, no matter your age.” Rose smiled happily and then Tom placed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips as greeting. 

Harry smiled at him as Tom stood next to Rose as they waited for the train to leave. “I didn’t think you would make it.” Harry muttered softly, as he glanced sideways to Tom. 

Tom looked over to him and smiled. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world and you know it.” Harry nodded. He shouldn’t have doubted Tom, no matter how busy he was Tom always made some time for them. Rose glanced at both of them and frowned slightly. 

“Dad?” Rose asked softly and Tom looked down at her. “You will also see me off right?” 

Tom smiled and ruffled through her hair, Rose immediately started protesting and screaming as he messed up her hair. Harry laughed softly. “Of course I will be there, my princess.” Tom replied and Rose pouted at him, making Tom smirk at his daughter. 

A loud noise signalled the train was about to leave and they looked up at Marvolo, who seemed content to stare at them through the window. A small smile playing on his lips. They waved him off and Harry, Tom and Rose walked up to Severus and Lily. 

“What did you say to Marvolo?” Harry asked Tom as they made their way to the others. Rose already ran towards them and Tom raised his eyebrow at Harry’s question. Harry immediately felt and noticed that Tom was amused. 

“I said he should ignore your advice.” Tom replied. 

Harry stopped walking and then screamed. “Tom, you fucking bastard!” Tom merely laughed and Harry sighed, he should have known. Several people actually stopped and looked over to them, but Harry ignored their stares. 

They had come a long way and throughout the years Voldemort’s appearances had luckily lessened, for which Harry was grateful. Because he always ended up being afraid that someone would find out and Tom would be killed. But somehow Tom was always careful. 

The most important thing was that they had succeeded, or more like Tom had. At first a lot of people actually rebelled against Tom’s ideas and through the years they either accepted his ideas or ended up being killed. 

Tom of course had been questioned several times, because Voldemort clearly seemed to target those who were against Tom. Harry had no fucking idea how Tom managed to deceive the whole Wizarding world and maybe it was better if he didn’t know. 

For Harry private life was private and Tom knew not to take his work back home. He actually learned that the hard way a few years ago. 

And despite everything that had happened, Harry would never change anything. He was happy with Tom and with his two children. He wouldn’t change it for the world. 

The only thing that he would hate was to be forced to watch as his children would grow old and die on them. Harry carefully moved his fingers over the black stone in his ring. The resurrection stone… 

And in his home he also had the invisibility cloak and the Elder wand, which Tom had surprisingly handed to him. The three deadly hallows… Tom was already immortal because of him, so Tom had giving him the gift of immortality as well. The problem was, at times Harry didn’t know what to do with it. 

Tom seemed to notice his thoughts as he looked over to Harry. _“Come on, my little snake.”_ Tom hissed in parseltongue. Harry glared at him briefly, before he shook his head and a fond smile appeared on his face and Tom smiled as he apparated the three of them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone one last time for commenting, leaving kudos and so on this story!!! I really appreciated it all ^-^! And somehow I still can’t believe it is finished. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed ^-^!


	10. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom hunts down James Potter.  
> And the bonding ritual between Harry and Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :).  
> Here is a small bonus chapter for ‘A little Gryffindor Snake’. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this (this time for real XD) last chapter ^-^!  
> All mistakes in it are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks everyone for commenting, leaving kudos and so on for this fanfic :)! I really appreciated everything.
> 
> **Warnings: Torture**

### Bonus chapter: 

##### Chamber of Secrets, 18 September 1997:

Tom dropped three drops of blood in the small rune circle underneath his feet. Immediately the runes reacted and started to glow red, just a red as the blood he had just used. 

Red eyes also stared down at the runes as he felt the magic swirl around him. In here there was no need for his glamour. In here no one would betray him. Harry was the only one who was in the chamber of secrets with him. 

The other male was standing at a safe distance and watched, waiting for anything to happen. Tom sighed and closed his eyes as he focused his magic onto the runes even more. He vaguely heard Harry gasp from the sudden increase in power and Tom’s lips curved slightly upwards, but his focus didn’t waver. 

Blood. To be bound by blood could be a curse at times. Tom was glad that he had no real blood relatives left anymore. Blood was dangerous in the wrong hands after all. Though very few wizards and witches dared to go so far in the dark arts anyway. 

For this particular ritual Tom had used Harry’s blood. There were many uses for blood, but this one was completely focused on finding a blood relative. Tom’s target right now was James Potter. Severus said he would gladly help with this all for what James had done to Lily, but in the end Tom felt like James was his to hurt and destroy at this point and eventually Severus had accepted it silently. 

Though unknown to Harry and the others Severus had asked Tom for his memories of the deed. Tom had nodded and said that he would grant him those memories. He could imagine Severus’s pain after all and the need for revenge, but Tom wasn’t willing to share this prey he was going to hunt down. 

Sirius had been the one most hesitant. No surprise since James was his friend still, but at the same time Harry had explained that James had been his father and had just thrown him and his mother away. Sirius had relented in the end, knowing that James had been cruel towards them both. Yet if someone would ever ask him Sirius said he would deny everything.

Harry… Surprisingly Harry had agreed to it all as well. Tom had not suspected that at first considering that James was still his father, but Harry had denied that James was his father after everything he had done. 

So when Tom asked Harry to give him some blood Harry had handed over some of his blood willingly so that he would be able to track down James Potter. 

Tom could feel it now. The runes alight with his magic and with Harry’s blood he forced himself into James Potter’s mind. It was quite easy to get in undetected and Tom noticed a place he didn’t recognize. 

But it was enough. The connection was opened and Tom’s eyes opened as the visions disappeared. “Did you find him?” Harry asked softly as the magic slowly faded from the room. 

“Yes. I can feel it. I can easily locate him and even apparate to him.” Tom replied as he turned around and watched Harry for any signs of discomfort at his cold words. Both of them knew the things left unsaid. If Tom found James he would not let the other come out alive. 

Tom saw that Harry tensed and those emerald eyes grew a bit darker while he gave a small nod. That was the only invitation that Tom needed as he relaxed. Harry accepted him completely, even now with his red eyes that seemed inhuman. Tom moved forward and stopped in front of Harry, gently placing his hand against Harry’s cheek, feeling the other sigh softly as those emerald eyes closed. 

Gently he pulled Harry in for a small gentle kiss and then whispered against Harry’s mouth. “I will be back before dawn.” Without any more words he apparated away from the chamber of secrets. Harry knew the way out of the place after all. 

The street where he appeared was unknown to him and he quickly used a strong glamour, chancing his whole appearance. He followed the call of his magic, knowing it would bring him straight to James Potter. 

In the slowly darkening evening still a lot of people were walking over this street and a quick glance he couldn’t identify James anymore. It was clear however that he was in the muggle parts of Britain and he with a small wave of his wand his clothes changed as he stepped away from the dark alleyway in which he had appeared. 

The thrum of magic grew stronger, yet James was nowhere in sight. Blue eyes narrowed as he still felt the magic close by. His gaze landed upon a male that was sitting on a terrace talking with a female. Tom felt it immediately; the glamour’s surrounding the other male. 

Patiently Tom stood there and waited, his eyes remaining fixed on James Potter. The crowd around him continued walking, unaware of what was going to happen. Tom’s mouth was a thin line as he kept his anger in check upon seeing the person who caused Harry so much pain. James was smiling softly and speaking to the female as if she was an old friend. Yet Tom did notice the tension in James’s movements. 

It was as if the man was ready to jump and run away at any moment and from what Tom could see from this distance James’s eyes seemed to be a bit haunted. Tom was certain however that the other could not have felt him or recognized him. Tom sighed and looked around a bit, hoping to calm down a bit. 

Yet he always made sure that he kept James in his line of sight nonetheless. Finally after long waiting the pair stood up and Tom glanced up as he noticed them paying for their drinks and leaving the terrace. 

From a safe distance he followed the two of them, until finally they parted their ways after saying goodbye. 

It was in an empty street and Tom had put a Disillusionment charm over him as he still quietly followed the other male. 

James stopped all of a sudden and whipped around, his wand pointed at a seemingly empty street. Tom just stood there silently, knowing that James did not see him at all. He was being a bit paranoid Tom noticed as James lowered his wand and sighed. 

Tom grinned as he moved closer to the other. James had every reason to be paranoid. News had travelled fast that Albus Dumbledore had been killed and the secrets of the order had been revealed. Nearly everyone in Hogwarts and some even in the Ministry had been shocked and disgusted by how James had acted and treated his family. 

There was a price on his head by now. Not that Tom cared for that at all as he raised his wand and used a quick binding spell when James had turned around again. Up close like this there was no way James could evade or block it. 

Tom did see the other turn around and try, but he fell backwards to the ground in a full body bind and Tom removed both their glamour’s, even his own completely. Red eyes stared down with anger that he could barely keep under control. 

This person that looked so much like his soulmate… Those hazel eyes were wide in shock and also fear and Tom’s lips turned upwards in grin that looked possibly quite evil. He reached out and touched the body, ignoring James’s protests as he apparated them away to a place where he would rather never set foot again. Riddle manor.

He pushed James away from him and the other male stumbled and fell down again. “Ironic isn’t it. In this place I killed my own father and my grandparents.” Tom said as he saw James look around and subtly try to loosen the binding spell. “In this place I will also kill you.” Tom stated coldly. 

James stopped moving as he stared up at the other. “I had no choice! You don’t understand! You are not a pureblood-.” Whatever James wanted to say next was interrupted as James’s sentence trailed off in a terrible scream as the Cruciatus curse tore through his body. 

Tom’s eyes were blazing red with pure fury at the other’s words. “I may not be a pureblood, but the laws exist for everyone, even for me! Do not forget I am the Heir of Slytherin! And besides that you had a choice, James Potter. You could have protected your wife and you son. Instead you followed that old fool.” Tom snarled when he stopped the curse to at least make sure the other heard him.

James lay there gasping and groaning in pain as he still tried to force himself up a bit and looked at the other wizard. James opened his mouth and closed it again when nothing but a hoarse sound came out. 

With a wave of his wand Tom removed the binding spell, knowing that the other couldn’t escape anymore anyway. He moved closer and grabbed a chair and sat down upon it, close by James’s body as he stared down at the other. 

James’s body still trembled as those hazel eyes narrowed a bit. “Do… do not think that I didn’t suffer from everything. But Harry should-…” 

Without even moving his wand this time Tom used another Cruciatus curse and James started thrashing and tearing at his skin, attempting to lessen the pain inside him. The screams became hoarser every time until nothing but a small wheezing kind of sound escaped the wizard thrashing on the ground. 

Tom’s magic was pure and dark at this point, fuelled by his anger. Harry should…. He knew that James was planning to say something Harry should have stayed away from you. It infuriated him even more. Just because of that prophecy Albus Dumbledore had declared him dangerous and a Dark Lord in the making. Well he got what he wanted in the end. 

Tom stopped the spell with a sigh, as he closed his eyes. At least with the screams he knew he was hurting the other. He got still hear the ragged breathing, but other than that the room and whole house was silent. 

Red eyes opened again as he stared at the shivering body. So weak and fragile. Did James truly believe he would get away with all that he had done? “Harry is my soulmate,” Tom started as he got up and walked over to James, who slowly looked at him even though it seemed like he was in a lot of pain. “You really believed you could keep him away from me?” 

James gave a small nod even though every movement seemed to hurt his already painful body. Tom chuckled. “Shall I tell you a little secret, James?” Tom saw that he definitely captured the other’s attention and smiled, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes and it was purely fake and cold, making James tense up even more. “If Harry would not have come to me that day in his animagus form. Eventually I would have gone to him. I knew there was always something between us and Harry knew this as well. I would not have chosen anyone else as my bonded.”

Tom could see that James was angered at his words and he tried to speak again, though his vocal cords must have been damaged as no real sound came out. Despite that Tom knew what the other was planning to say with just a brief glance inside the other’s mind. 

James had truly believed him dangerous in a way and that he was bad for Harry. Tom reined back his anger and laughed softy. It was a cold and hollow laugh. “I will treat him better than you ever will, James. His own father threw him away at the moment that he was happy because he had found his soulmate. His own father denied his very existence and erased his whole life from his mother’s mind.”

Tom’s words grew louder with every word. Tom softly shook his head, seeing the regret in James’s eyes. “He gave me permission to hunt you down. And I think he knows how this will end… it is because of his blood that I tracked you down.” 

Disbelief and shock went through the other male at his words and Tom chuckled. “How does it feel to be betrayed by your own flesh and blood?” James’s eyes turned sad and Tom didn’t have much more to say as he straightened and sneered down at the male lying helpless and fragile on the ground. James had giving up, he knew he was going to die and just accepted his fate like that.

Tom knew that James did not deserve a quick and painless death. And with a small flick of his wand James’s mouth opened in silent screams. James’s hands pulling at his hair and his whole body convulsed, as if trying to escape the pain and the torture. 

This time however Tom didn’t end the spell. Not even when the smell of urine reached him and James’s pants were wet. Not even when James’s mouth started and kept drooling. His body was shutting down and his mind was being destroyed by the pure torture that Tom unleashed upon him. 

Yet it still didn’t satisfy Tom. That monster that was buried deep inside him wanted to come out and it did. Tom moved his wand and slashes appeared over James’s whole body. Blood pouring out of the wounds, not even his face was spared. 

After that it didn’t take that long for James to completely bleed out and Tom sat there, staring at the slightly deformed body. Blood soaked through James’s clothes and Tom moved down as he removed the clothes from his chest and burned a skull with a serpent coming out on the bloodied chest. 

Tom sighed as he felt slightly satisfied. He had only hoped that he could have tortured Albus like this as well. Such a pity that Albus had such a quick and painless death. 

He cleaned up and made sure that Riddle manor was empty and all evidence was gone. Even his magical signature he erased. James’s body he left at Godric’s Hollow, knowing that someone would find it soon enough. 

It was time to go back to Harry. Time to return home. 

 

##### 31 October 1998:

Married… Harry still couldn’t get used to the idea as he stared at the ring around his finger. The black stone on it seemed to shine alight with the almost full moon. 

They had been on the run for a few months now and Tom had asked him to marry him when they had graduated from Hogwarts. They had decided on Samhain’s night to get married. 

It wasn’t just a muggle marriage like Harry had seen so often. No, Tom had decided on an ancient bonding ritual. Harry looked up, his emerald eyes gleaming with pure happiness as he looked at Tom who stood there in front of him. 

Red eyes stared at the small silver ring on his finger and Harry saw how Tom gently traced his finger over the emerald stone on it. When Tom looked up and their eyes met Harry could feel the magic of the ritual still in the air and without thinking, full on the passion from inside him, Harry pulled Tom closer by his robes. 

The Slytherin smiled and kissed him gently as he pushed him back and soon Harry’s back hit a tree behind him as they stepped out of the small lake they had done the ritual in. Tom moved his tongue against Harry’s lips and Harry parted them automatically. 

Tom’s whole body encased him against the tree, but Harry had never felt more protected and safe. He had never felt more loved and the kiss intensified. 

Harry moaned lowly as one of Tom’s hands went down and brushed against his groin. “Shouldn’t we have a bed?” Harry groaned as Tom’s mouth moved towards his neck.

Tom chuckled. “Why? Do you want a kind of honeymoon? We can still go everywhere over the world. We have to wait till Severus finished his potion after all.” 

Harry let out a breathy laugh and then pulled at Tom’s hair, moving his mouth up again so he could claim him in another kiss. Tom closed his eyes and Harry knew that no one would ever see Tom like this. So unguarded and content. Harry stopped the kiss and looked at Tom who stood still as well, eyes closed, but a content smile on his face. 

This dangerous wizard was completely for him and Harry felt powerful to know that Tom would do literally anything for him. Tom’s eyes opened slowly and they seemed to burn bright red, like burning flames. Harry smiled as he saw the lust in those eyes as well. “We don’t need a bed I guess.” 

Tom’s lips turned upwards in a small smirk as he gently and slowly turned Harry around. Harry shivered as their clothes faded away and Tom gently kissed his neck. “Our first time was on a table, so we can manage somehow.” Tom muttered against his skin and Harry couldn’t help but blush slightly at the memory of their first time. 

“Please do tell me that you have not completely vanished our clothes.” Harry said as he looked over his shoulder. Tom’s eyes met his and Harry felt Tom chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, Harry.” Tom replied as he resumed kissing, biting and nipping on Harry’s neck. 

Harry sighed and craned his neck, giving the other more access. He shivered and goose bumps appeared on his body. Harry let out a small groan and his head fell backwards on Tom’s shoulder as Tom’s hand started stroking his member. 

Harry moved his hand to Tom’s hip and then manoeuvred it between their bodies, finding Tom’s erection as he also started pumping it slowly. It was different than their usual sex, but Harry found himself quickly becoming breathless by the sensations and the intensity of it all. 

Tom sighed against his neck and Harry felt him pull back a bit and a slicked finger moved up and down through his ass crack. Harry pushed back against the finger, letting Tom know he wanted to get it in. 

Tom complied silently and Harry relaxed as the finger breached inside. He braced himself against the tree as Tom’s hands worked on him. One hand still slowly stroking his erection that was already dripping precum and the hand that was slowly working two fingers now in and out. 

Harry shifted and placed the side of his head against the tree as he stared sideways at Tom, seeing those red eyes locking at his ass and the fingers moving in and out of it. Harry pushed back even more with his backside and Tom glanced up. 

“Take me.” Harry said when their eyes met. He didn’t need to say anymore. Tom removed his fingers and Harry inwardly whimpered at the loss. But Tom moved forward and one arm embraced him while the other guided Tom’s erection into him. 

Harry gasped at the sudden stretch. But Tom gently and carefully pushed in, until he was fully sheathed. Tom then wrapped both arms around him and Harry leaned back into the hard body behind him. 

“I love you.” Harry whispered and he knew without a doubt that he truly loves Tom. 

Tom placed a small kiss on his shoulder. “And I love you.” Tom muttered. “I love you for accepting me, every part of me. No matter how dark.” 

“Always.” Harry said and he meant it. He would want to stay with Tom for the rest of his life. Tom slowly started to move and Harry let out a small gasp as he felt the member inside him move. 

Tom’s thrusts were slow and sensual and Harry enjoyed every second of their lovemaking. And despite that it was not hard or rough like they usually were Harry could still feel his orgasm building up steadily. 

Tom also panted against his neck and Harry placed one hand atop Tom’s arms that were still on his stomach. 

And just like Harry already felt when Tom moved one hand down to stroke him, he didn’t last any longer. With a quiet moan he came, his sperm hitting the tree in front of him and Harry felt Tom groan against his neck. 

Only a few more thrusts Tom also spilled himself inside Harry and they stood there, coming down from their orgasms. As Tom started trailing kisses over his neck and shoulder again and Harry laughed softly. 

“You have a kind of fetish for my neck?” Harry asked as he thought back on the marks Tom had left on him the first time. 

Tom laughed softly. “No. I just have a fetish for you.” Harry shook his head, but still a fond smile appeared on his face at Tom’s words. 

It was a strange marriage, but Harry was happy nonetheless. He had only wished that his friends and family could have been there, but for right now that was just impossible. So instead he just focused his attention on Tom as he turned around slowly and whispered a cleaning charm. Harry put his arms around Tom and Tom pulled him closer with a small sigh. 

“We will see them again soon. Have faith in Severus, Harry.” Tom said, reading his mind, and Harry nodded. He knew that Severus was the best Potion Master, so he had no doubt that his godfather would be able to create a male pregnancy potion.


End file.
